Heal Me
by HunHan SeRaXi
Summary: [END] Menjadi seorang direktur kaya raya tidaklah menjamin kebahagiaan seorang Oh Sehun, ia menduda untuk yang kedua kalinya karena terus dikhianati oleh istrinya yang gila harta. dan nampaknya Tuhan terus memberikan ujian pada Sehun hingga ia tak bisa mengatasinya, ia depresi dan harus menetap di rumah sakit jiwa. HunHan/rated M (ganti)/ALUR KECEPETAN/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

FF persembahan HunHan SeRaXi yang ke-3, sebagai pengganti dari **_Damn Iam Manly Oh Sehun_** _,_ yang dalam tahap hiatus karena bulan puasa, baiklah ini yang author janjikan, semoga readers-nim suka dan hasil _RFF_ nya seimbang lagi ^^

* * *

Disebuah gereja yang kini dijadikan tempat pemberkatan, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan nan berwibawa tengah membacakan janji sucinya dengan seorang wanita anggun pilihannya. Keduanya membacakan janji suci tersebut dengan lantang, seusainya sang pastur meresmikan mereka berdua menjadi pasutri dan pemuda tersebut mencium dahi istrinya dengan mesra yang langsung mendapat tepukan meriah dari tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Selamat Oh Sehun, aku amat bahagia melihatmu" seorang wanita dengan pakaian formal memeluk pemuda dihadapannya dengan erat

"Terimakasih telah menyempatkan datang ke acara pernikahanku, Noona" pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu tersenyum ceria kearah seorang wanita yang ia panggil Noona

"Kau juga selamat Oh Hani (Exid), sekarang kau juga bagian dari keluarga Oh, kuharap kau bisa menjaga dan melayani adikku dengan baik" wanita itu tersenyum kearah yeoja yang sekarang menyandang marga Oh, Oh Hani.

Oh Sehun adalah duda single kaya raya, ia telah menikah sebelumnya dengan yeoja cantik bernama Baek Suzy dan yang kedua dengan yeoja sexy bernama Im Yoona, tapi pernikahan itu kandas karena mantan istri pertamanya, Suzy. ketahuan berselingkuh saat Sehun mengadakan meeting diluar negeri, dan mantan istrinya yang kedua, Yoona. Dia sering menghamburkan uang Sehun untuk kecantikannya, tapi ketika Sehun meminta _buah hati,_ Yoona menolaknya karena ia lebih mementingkan tubuh sintalnya daripada seorang anak.

Dan kini Sehun menikah lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Hani, mereka bertemu saat Sehun menghadiri launching produk barunya dan kebetulan Hani adalah seorang SPG yang mempromosikan produk tersebut, saat itu Sehun terpana melihat kecantikan Hani dan akhirnya mereka menikah setelah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun.

" Kau ingin honeymoon kemana Chagi?" Tanya Sehun begitu mereka sampai dimansion Oh

"Bagaimana kalau ke pegunungan? kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil melihat pemandangan, pasti menyenangkan" Hani memberi usul dan Sehun berpikir

"Kau tidak ingin keluar negeri? Seperti Paris misalnya?" Sehun memastikan dan Hani menggeleng

"Kalau di negara kita memiliki pemandangan yang indah, untuk apa kita jauh-jauh keluar negeri hanya untuk honeymoon?" Hani menjelaskan dan Sehun tersenyum

"Baiklah, nanti sekertarisku akan memesankan tiket kesana dan kita akan segera berlibur!" Sehun mengusak rambut istrinya tersebut dan tersenyum

"Yeayy! Aku tak sabar menantikan hari itu, Sehun" Hani bersorak gembira

Seminggu setelah pernikahan mereka, kini Sehun dan Hani sudah berada di Jeju dengan mengunjungi _Hallasan National park_ sebagai destinasi utama mereka, Hani dengan gembiranya menggandeng lengan Sehun untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri hamparan bunga dan rerumputan yang terlihat indah dimatanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menuruti keinginan Hani untuk berjalan kemana saja.

"Kau Senang, Hani?" tanya Sehun dan Hani mengangguk semangat

"Tentu saja Sehun! Ini mengagumkan ,ayo kita abadikan momen ini!" Hani menyiapkan ponsel nya dan mereka berfoto berdua dengan background hamparan bunga yang indah

"Tanganmu terasa dingin" Sehun melepas syalnya dan melilitkan syal tersebut pada leher Hani

"Gomawo Sehunna, aku mencintaimu" Hani tersenyum dan mencuri satu kecupan dibibir sehun, setelahnya ia berlari

"Heii-tunggu! Kau mulai nakal rupanya" Sehun menyerigai dan ikut mengejar Hani

Kira-kira seperti itulah perjalanan rumah tangga mereka sekitar 8 bulan ini, semuanya berjalan normal, setiap kali Sehun pulang ke mansion, Hani selalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sehun dan jika suaminya lelah, maka Hani bersedia untuk memijat punggungnya.

Malam itu ketika Hani hendak tidur, ia merasakan perutnya mual. Ia bolak-balik pergi kekamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan air liurnya, Hani terlihat pucat dan Sehun khawatir melihat keadaan istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun membantu memijat leher Hani yang sejak tadi mual-mual

"Aku rasa hanya masuk angin, Sehunna. Kau tenang saja" Hani berucap lirih dan ia berusaha terlihat baik

"Bagaimana hanya masuk angin jika kau sampai pucat begini?" Sehun nampak gusar dan ia memapah Hani untuk berbaring dikasur

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan memanggil dokter" Ucap Sehun cemas

"Ini sudah malam Sehunna, aku baik-baik saja" elak Hani dengan tersenyum

"Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, kau tunggulah disini, akan kupanggilkan Noona untuk menemanimu" setelahnya Sehun beranjak dari kamarnya meninggalkan Hani yang nampak ketakutan

"Astaga bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku positive hamil! Tidak ini tidak mungkin!" Hani meraih ponselnya berniat menghubungi seseorang namun jemarinya terhenti ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka

"Hani-yah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" yeoja yang diketahui sebagai kakak perempuan Sehun itu terlihat khawatir, segera Hani menyembunyikan ponselnya dan berbaring lemah

"Setelah mual-mual tadi, aku merasa perutku sakit" Hani memegangi perutnya

"Itu karena kau memuntahkan makananmu, kau tunggu disini ya, akan aku buatkan bubur untukmu" yeoja itu hendak beranjak namun Hani menahannya

"Tidak usah Sera unnie, sebaiknya kau temani aku saja disini hingga Sehun datang" Hani memasang wajah berharapnya, dan yeoja yang dipanggil Sera unnie itu akhirnya menuruti kemauan adik iparnya

"Tidurlah dengan nyaman, aku akan mengatur suhu penghangat ruangannya" Sera menaikkan selimut Hani dan ia lekas menyetel suhu penghangat ruangan yang terletak di meja nakas, sesudahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hani yang masih belum tidur

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sera dan Hani menggeleng

"Kau tahu jika adikku itu sangat mencintaimu? Dia bahkan rela memanggil dokter malam-malam begini hanya untukmu, Aku berpesan padamu tolong bahagiakan Sehun, buat dia tersenyum setiap hari, semenjak orangtua kami meninggal, ia jadi anak yang mandiri, ia mengambil alih semua aset perusahaan dan menjadi seseorang yang sukses sekarang" Sera menghela napasnya sejenak

"Dia memang duda untuk kedua kalinya, itu karena istrinya yang dulu hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya saja, aku menaruh harapan padamu, Hani-yah. Di dunia ini sekarang Sehun-mu itu hanya memiliki kau dan aku yang harus ia lindungi, jadi tolong jangan kecewakan adikku sebagai suamimu" Sera tersenyum dan mengusap helaian rambut Hani

"Aku mengerti Unnie" Hani tersenyum dan setelahnya dokter maupun Sehun sudah sampai dikamarnya, seusai diperiksa dokter itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sehun

"Selamat tuan, istri anda sedang mengandung 3 minggu. Tolong anda jaga kesehatannya, saat ini istri anda baik-baik saja, mual-mual itu wajar bagi wanita hamil" dokter itu tersenyum dan Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kegembiraannya, ia memeluk istrinya dengan erat

"Terimakasih tuhan, dan terimakasih untukmu, Hani-yah" Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Hani

"Sehunna, Chukkae. Aku turut bahagia" Sera memeluk Sehun

"Noona, tolong kau jaga Hani jika aku bekerja, jika dia menginginkan sesuatu katakan padaku" pinta Sehun dan Sera tersenyum

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk adikku semuanya akan kulakukan"

Setelah kejadian itu, dipagi hari Hani menelpon _pacar gelapnya,_ yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun maupun Sera, ia terus menoleh kebelakang tepat Sehun tengah tertidur pulas sambil menunggu panggilannya terjawab

"Oppa, bagaimana ini aku hamil!" ucap Hani ketika panggilannya terjawab

"Oohh... baguslah, lakukan sesuai rencanaku, Hani" seseorang itu tertawa senang

"Tapi setelah semuanya tahu mengenai kehamilanku, aku pasti tidak akan diperbolehkan kemana-mana, aku harus bagaimana?" Hani terlihat khawatir

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengetahui dimana _berkas_ itu dengarkan baik-baik..." orang itu mulai menjelaskan rencana liciknya dan Hani menyimak

"Baiklah, akan kucoba" Ucap Hani pada akhirnya

"Kau harus cepat Hani-yah, dan sesudah bayi itu lahir. Dia akan jadi milikku" orang itu memperingati Hani

"Aku mengerti, oppa" Hani tersenyum licik

Hari itu, Sera harus menghadiri peragaan Fashion di Busan. Ia menitipkan Hani pada Kim Ahjumma, pelayan kepercayaan mereka sejak kecil. Ini jadi kesempatan emas bagi Hani, ia berjalan kearah ruang kerja Sehun, saat itu disana ada seorang pelayan yang tengah membersihkan gucci disebelah ruang kerja Sehun, Hani berusaha mengusir pelayan tersebut dengan halus.

"Pelayan, bisakah kau belikan yoghurt strawberry sekarang? Aku menginginkannya" Hani memerintah pelayan itu dan segera si pelayan pergi untuk membelikan pesanannya

Hani melirik kesekelilingnya, tidak ada orang, bagus. Ia mulai membuka pintu ruang kerja tersebut, ia melihat kesekitar, dimana kira-kira berkas itu disimpan?, ia membuka satu-persatu isi nakas kemudian folder-folder Sehun yang diletakkan diatas mejanya dan terakhir adalah sebuah brankas. Hani mengamatinya, ia tiba-tiba teringat password yang diberikan _pacar gelapnya,_ Hani mencobanya dan

Klikk...

Brankas tersebut berhasil terbuka, dan ia menemukan sebuah map. Segera ia buka map tersebut dan benar, isinya adalah berkas rancangan proyek kerjasama suaminya dengan perusahaan asing yang diincar oleh _pacar gelap_ Hani.

"Assa! Aku mendapatkannya" Hani segera menutup brankas tersebut dan menukar map tadi dengan yang lain, sedangkan map yang asli ia sembunyikan dibalik blazernya

"Mianhae Sehunna, kau terlalu baik padaku" Hani menyerigai

Beberapa hari kemudian, rapat besar tersebut digelar. Sehun dengan susah payah telah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari agar proyek kerjasamanya berhasil, ia telah menyiapkan siasat agar para investor tertarik akan idenya menjalin sebuah investasi yang menguntungkan satu sama lain.

Saat Sehun akan menyiapkan presentasinya, tiba-tiba ia terkejut ketika membuka isi map tersebut. Isinya berbeda jauh dengan yang Sehun rencanakan, ia yakin ini bukan berkas tersebut, ia menghubungi segera sekertarisnya

"Apa benar ini berkas rancangan proyek kita?" Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada sang sekertaris

"Benar sajangnim, saya sudah mengambilnya di brankas yang sajangnim maksud. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya, tidak mungkin ada yang lain" sang sekertaris membela diri

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin" Sehun tidak percaya, ia meminta para investor tersebut untuk menunggu sejenak, karena Sehun ingin memastikan satu hal

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia harus segera sampai dirumahya, dan ketika sampai, ia tidak melihat Hani yang biasanya berdiam diri dirumah, tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikan hal itu, ia segera menuju ruang kerjanya dan membuka brankas tersebut dengan tidak sabaran. Dan benar, brankas tersebut kosong, itu artinya ada seseorang yang sengaja menukar berkas tersebut tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Sial!" Sehun menyandarkan dirinya dikursi meja kerjanya

"Sekertaris Han, apa kau menyimpan data salinan proyek itu" Sehun menelpon sekertarisnya, dan yang dihubungi tersebut tengah sibuk mengutak-atik komputernya untuk mecari data salinan yang Sehun maksud

"Sajangnim..." terdengar nada ketakutan disana, "Data itu hilang, sungguh!. Aku tak pernah menghapusnya dan aku bahkan telah menyimpannya beserta passwordnya juga, maafkan kelalaian saya"

Dan akhirnya rapat besar itu dibatalkan, ia harus menerima kerugian karena telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, termasuk fasilitas gedung yang harus ia bayar mahal. Ia meminta penundaan rapat beberapa hari lagi untuk meyakinkan para investor tersebut.

Namun nasib sial berpihak pada Sehun, para investor tersebut tiba-tiba tertarik akan penawaran investasi oleh rivalnya, _Kim Junmyeon_. Sebagian besar mereka beralih menjalin kerja sama dengan Junmyeon daripada Sehun, dan Sehun harus mengalami kerugian besar saat ini, kerjasamanya tersebut dengan perusahaan asing membutuhkan dana yang besar, dan dana itu berasal dari hasil _patungan_ kedua perusahaan beda negara tersebut.

"Direktur Oh Sehun, proyek kita gagal dan perusahaan kami mengalami kerugian, kau harus segera mengganti kerugian perusahaanku Direktur Oh" Direktur berkebangsaan Amerika tersebut memperingati Sehun

"Ya, saya akan mengganti kerugian tersebut secepatnya" Ucap Sehun pasrah, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini

Malam itu Sehun pulang larut, jika biasanya Hani selalu menyambutnya, namun kali ini tidak. Sehun selalu mendapat sambutan hangat ketika ia pulang dan kali ini ia tidak mendapatkannya yang tentu saja membuat dirinya gusar, ia mencari Hani, namun perempuan itu tidak ada dimanapun.

"Kim Ahjumma, dimana Hani?" Tanya Sehun gusar

"Dia meminta ijin padaku, katanya dia ingin menemui seseorang di Restoran" Ucap Kim ahjumma

"Malam-malam begini?" Sehun memastika dan ahjumma tersebut mengangguk

Sehun mau tak mau harus membawa Hani pulang, ia khawatir setengah mati, bagaimana tidak? Hani sedang mengandung dan usia kandungannya menginjak 5 bulan, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada istrinya, dan parahnya ia pergi sendirian tanpa memberikan kabar pada Sehun.

Sesampainya di restoran yang dimaksud, Sehun langsung memasuki restoran tersebut dengan cepat, dan ia terperangah ketika melihat istrinya sedang _digenggam mesra tangannya_ oleh orang asing. Sehun geram dan menarik Hani menjauh

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hani-yah?" sorot tajam sehun seakan-akan ingin membunuh Hani saat ini juga

"Akhirnya kau datang..." Lelaki asing itu menyerigai, ia membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum licik kearah Sehun

"Kau-"

"Yahh.. aku-lah Kim Junmyeon, senang bertemu denganmu" Junmyeon memberikan senyum mengejeknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama istriku?" Sehun tampak menggeram dengan tatapan kilat yang tajam

"Bukan urusan yang penting" Junmyeon menjeda ucapannya "Aku yakin kau pasti tak sanggup _melunasinya_ dalam waktu dekat kan?, jadi kemasi barang-barangmu bersama Noona mu itu, karena sebentar lagi pasti akan ada petugas yang menyita seluruh aset pribadimu" Junmyeon menyerigai

"Dan soal Hani, ia mengandung ANAKKU! BUKAN ANAKMU!" Junmyeon berteriak di akhir kalimatnya

"Mwo! Jadi selama ini..."

"Yahh.. kau benar, kau terjebak dalam permainannya, perusahaanku untung besar sekarang, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membeli saham perusahaanmu, Direktur Oh. Dan perusahaan yang telah ayahmu bangun sekian lama, sebentar lagi akan jatuh ditangaku, Selamat tinggal untuk semuanya, Hahaha..." Junmyeon menarik lengan Hani keluar dari restoran tersebut meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung disana.

 _Ddrrtt..Ddrtt.._

Nama Noona nya tertera dalam layarnya, Sehun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Sehunna, Cepat kemarilah! Petugas itu menyita seluruh aset rumah kita" diujung sana noona nya berujar panik

"Sial! Baik aku akan segera kesana"

Sesampainya disana, Sehun terkejut. Dengan tidak hormatnya Noona nya diseret keluar dari mansion mewah tersebut, sambil sesenggukan sang Noona tersebut memeluk Sehun dan memintanya untuk mengusir petugas itu

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Mansion ini bukan milik kalian sekarang!" bentak salah satu petugas berbadan kekar

Dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain menjauh dari mansion tersebut, Sera memutuskan untuk tinggal dibutiknya sementara waktu bersama adiknya, karena butik tersebut dibangun atas usaha Sera sendiri dan bukan termasuk salah satu aset orangtuanya.

"Sehunna, sebaiknya kita tinggal disini saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Sera tampak khawatir dan Sehun hanya mengangguk

Sebenarnya Sera juga tidak tega, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba seluruh harta orangtuanya disita?. Sebenarnya Sera ingin menuntut penjelasan tapi ketika melihat keadaan Sehun, ia jadi tidak tega dan membiarkan adiknya sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Sehun masih memikirkan ucapan Junmyeon tadi, yang ada dalam kandungan Hani bukan anaknya?, itu berarti selama ini Hani telah mengelabuhinya. Dan Sehun curiga jika yang melakukan semua ini adalah Hani dibantu dengan Junmyeon, ternyata rivalnya itu sangat licik.

Sehun sungguh tidak terima, itu adalah peninggalan orangtuanya, bagaimana bisa jatuh ditangan orang lain dengan cara seperti itu?, Sehun meratapi nasibnya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal telah menikahi Hani yang mengkhianatinya. Bahkan Sehun sendiri sudah memantapkan hati untuk mencintai gadis itu selamanya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan mantan istrinya yang pertama, kejadiannya hampir sama dengan waktu itu, namun Hani lebih parah, ia bahkan telah merenggut _hati_ beserta _harta_ Sehun. Bukankah itu keterlaluan?, Sehun membecinya sangat membencinya.

"Arghhh... kenapa mereka semua mengkhianatiku!" Sehun meratapi nasibnya, menjadi direktur sukses kaya raya tidaklah menjamin sebuah kebahagian. Yang ia hadapi selama ini adalah perempuan-perempuan cantik yang mendekatinya hanya untuk mendapatkan harta.

Selang beberapa bulan kemudian, Sehun menjadi pendiam, jika Sera berbicara maka ia tidak akan meresponnya, atau yang lebih kasar, ia akan mengusir Sera secara terang-terangan, tidak peduli bahwa Sera adalah kakak yang paling ia sayangi.

Karena setelah kejadian itu, Sehun mengalami tekanan kuat dalam psikis nya, pernikahan ketiga yang ia harapkan menjadi yang terakhir harus berakhir,setelah Hani menyerahkan surat cerai padanya, dan anak yang dikandung itu sebentar lagi akan lahir, sesungguhnya ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa bayi itu bukanlah anaknya, tapi setelah mengetahui kecurangan Hani, pupus sudah semua harapannya selama ini.

"Sehunna, ayo makan! Kakak buatkan sup kesukaanmu" Sera berucap lembut dan mengusak surai adiknya yang kini terlihat berantakan, Sera miris melihatnya, namun dalam hati ia mengutuk gadis itu yang telah melukai Sehun hingga seperti ini

"PERGI DARI SINI!, AKU TAK INGIN MELIHATMU!, PERGI!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan kakaknya, ia mendorong Sera sekuat mungkin untuk menjauh

"Sehunna, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sera nampak ketakutan, ia terus berjalan mundur setelah Sehun membentaknya dengan kasar untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidup Sera

"PERGI! ,KUMOHON PERGI SEKARANG!" Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai, ia menarik rambutnya kencang sambil menangis terisak, sedangkan Sera tak berani mendekatinya, ia terlalu takut ketika adiknya memberontak

"Sehunna..." Sera ikutan menangis, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka adiknya akan seperti ini, sedangkan Sehun sendiri, ia terlalu memikul beban yang berat dalam dirinya, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan ini pada kakaknya karena ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya tuhan, haruskah aku melakukannya?" Sera bergumam dalam hatinya

 _Prang..._

Sehun membanting sebuah vas yang berada disebelahnya, ia terlalu masuk dalam masalahnya hingga tak kuat menahan amarah yang menggebu dalam benaknya, Sera tentu terkejut, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, sehun bisa saja melukai dirinya sendiri jika dibiarkan

"Haruskah aku mengirimnya ke _rumah sakit jiwa_?" Sera menjatuhkan airmata dalam keterdiamannya, ia masih memperhatikan Sehun yang meraung, sungguh ia masih menyayangi adiknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan adiknya yang amat terpuruk.

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Huhuhu... big sorry banget yang udah nungguin author update T.T maaf ya ^^ btw kalian udah pasti bisa menebak karakter Luhan muncul sebagai apa ^^ saya tahu jika ff semacam ini terlalu _pasaran._ Tapi author berusaha agar ff ini berbeda dengan yang lain yahh..walau pakai tema yang sama.

Big thanks to readers-nim yang udah nyempetin baca ^^ I Love you so much :* and the siders? Go out now! -_- udah ya sekian cuap-cuapnya. Annyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

**_*HunHan SeRaXi Present_**

 **Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

 _Previeous:_

Prang...

Sehun membanting sebuah vas yang berada disebelahnya, ia terlalu masuk dalam masalahnya hingga tak kuat menahan amarah yang menggebu dalam benaknya, Sera tentu terkejut, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, sehun bisa saja melukai dirinya sendiri jika dibiarkan

"Haruskah aku mengirimnya ke _rumah sakit jiwa_?" Sera menjatuhkan airmata dalam keterdiamannya, ia masih memperhatikan Sehun yang meraung, sungguh ia masih menyayangi adiknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan adiknya yang amat terpuruk.

* * *

"Ahjumma, Ice americano hana juseyo.." Namja itu berucap pada seorang bibi penjaga kantin

"Heii-Dokter Xi, kau terlihat cantik hari ini" Namja yang dipanggil dokter Xi itu menoleh, dan tiba-tiba ia menggeplak orang yang barusan menyapanya

"Aku namja, bodoh!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tapi aku kan jujur hihi..." Namja itu terkikik sendiri

"Huhh.. awas saja jika kau bertanya tentang dokter D.O, aku takkan memberitahumu!" sungut Luhan dan ia sedikit menyerigai

"Yakk! Jangan... baiklah Dokter Xi kau tampan hari ini" Namja itu memasang aegyo nya

"Kau menggelikan Kai" komentar Luhan dan ia mengambil cup ice americano nya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai

Luhan memasuki ruang kerjanya, aroma mawar langsung menyeruak ketika ia masuk. Luhan sangat menyukai mawar, karena itulah disetiap sudut jendela pasti ada pot berisi mawar. Luhan menuangkan air kedalam pot tersebut dan sesekali mencium harumnya mawar, Luhan tersenyum rileks dan ia meletakkan gelas yang digunakan untuk menyiram tadi.

Pintu kerjanya terbuka, Luhan menoleh dan sesorang yang notabene anak buahnya itu berjalan kearahnya

"Selamat pagi dokter Xi, aku kemari ingin memberitahumu tentang pasien baru yang akan dirawat dirumah sakit ini, ini adalah biodata pasien dan riwayatnya, anda bisa membacanya semua disini" salah seorang perawat menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Luhan

"Baiklah, kapan keluarga pasien datang?" Luhan bertanya

"Mungkin siang nanti, bersamaan dengan sang pasien juga" perawat laki-laki itu menjelaskan

"jika mereka datang segera antar ke ruanganku ya! Terimakasih Jongdae-yah"

"Tentu, kalau begitu saya permisi" Jongdae membungkukkan badannya dan ia keluar dari ruangan atasannya

Luhan mengamati map tersebut, ia membuka satu-persatu isinya. Luhan mengamati foto sang pasien yang masih tampak gagah disana, tiba-tiba Luhan tersenyum, sejak kapan ia terpikat dengan pasiennya sendiri?, Luhan mengalihkan fokusnya, ia membaca detail biodata sang pasien yang sebentar lagi akan ditanganinya.

"Oh Sehun, pemimpin sebuah perusahaan, usia 26 tahun, status bercerai. Sepertinya dia berasal dari kalangan atas" Luhan bergumam sendiri, ia lalu membuka berkas satunya berisi riwayat pasien

Luhan membaca deretan kalimat yang ditulis keluarga pasien dengan teliti, ia sedikit emosi ketika mengetahui sang pasien ini ternyata depresi akibat ulah istrinya sendiri, seluruh hartanya dikuras dan ia menceraikan si pasien setelahnya, dan yang membuatnya tercengang adalah istri si pasien ini sedang mengandung yang bukan anak si pasien.

"Heol..istri macam apa dia?!" Komentar Luhan emosi, ia tak habis pikir disana tertulis jika pasien sudah menikah 3 kali dan semuanya harus berakhir dalam perceraian. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan rumah tangganya sendiri yang juga mengalami kegagalan, Luhan tersenyum pahit dan berusaha melupakan kejadian itu.

"Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam padanya? Seharusnya dia bersenang-senang karena kesuksesannya di umur yang masih muda, tapi sayang... dia harus berakhir dirumah sakit ini" Luhan bergumam lagi, ada sedikit empati dalam hatinya mengingat riwayat sang pasien yang begitu memilukan.

 _Tok..tokk.._

"Masuklah..." begitu Luhan mempersilahkan, pintu tersebut terbuka

"Chanyeol?" Luhan tersentak ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang

"Bagaimana kabarmu Luhan?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan tersenyum

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Chan" Luhan balas tersenyum walau dalam hatinya ada rasa sakit disana

"Bagaimana kabarmu?, kenapa kau tampak kurus sekarang?" Luhan menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengamati Chanyeol lekat dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Benarkah?, ahh aku terlalu kelelahan mungkin, aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku" Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya

"Apa Baekhyun mengurusmu dengan baik?" Luhan tahu itu adalah topik yang sensitive, tapi ia tak dapat memungkiri apa Chanyeol hidup dengan baik setelah menikah secara _sah_ dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia juga sama sibuknya" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Luhan menandakan ia baik-baik saja

"Duduklah! Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan

"Tadi Baekhyun melupakan obatnya, jadi aku mengantarnya kesini. Setelah ini aku akan ke rumah sakit, tapi sebelum itu aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu" Chanyeol sedikit canggung

"Ahh kau pengertian sekali padanya" Luhan sedikit menyindirnya, ia masih memperhatikan Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati rambut Chanyeol sedikit mengalami kebotakan.

"Chanyeol-ah, rambutmu..." Luhan menunjuknya

"Ahh ini aku..." Chanyeol berusaha menutupinya

"Yeol-ah, sudah kubilang padamu jangan terlalu memfolsir tenagamu eoh" Luhan sedikit kesal dan Chanyeol nampak berkacang pinggang

"Eung... ini karena aku sering mengganti warna rambutku" Chanyeol mencari alasan

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?, aku juga dokter Yeol" Luhan membuang mukanya

"Tidak, kau salah sangka. Hidupku bahagia sejak bersama Baekhyun, untuk apa aku _tertekan_ , Luhan?" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Luhan

"Tapi—"

"Luhan, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit. Aku pamit" Chanyeol berpamitan pada Luhan dan ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut sekaligus menghindari Luhan yang masih overprotektif padanya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit, ia masih ingat ketika ia dan Chanyeol menjalani hubungan yang tak direstui oleh ibu Luhan, membuat ia dan Chanyeol memutuskan tinggal seatap tanpa adanya pernikahan. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun datang, lambat laun hubungannya dengan Chanyeol semakin merenggang, itu dikarenakan dulu Chanyeol juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Luhan dan kebetulan Baekhyun juga menjadi dokter saat itu.

Tapi sekarang Chanyeol dipindah tugaskan dirumah sakit jiwa lain, itu karena rumah sakit baru tersebut membutuhkan beberapa dokter dibagian mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengiriminya undangan pernikahan dengan Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuatnya kaget, tapi setelah melihat keadaan Chanyeol tadi, ia sedikit ragu apakah dia hidup dengan baik atau tidak, walaupun sekarang Luhan bukan apa-apanya tapi tentu saja Luhan tetap mengkhawatirkannya karena Chanyeol dulu adalah _suami tidak sahnya_.

"Dokter Xi, keluarga pasien sudah datang" Luhan tersadar begitu Jongdae memberitahunya

"Persilahkan masuk.." perintah Luhan, dan Sera masuk setelahnya dengan menjabat tangan Luhan

"Selamat siang dokter, aku adalah kakak dari pasien Oh Sehun. Sera imnida" Sera memperkenalkan dirinya

"Senang bertemu denganmu, yang ku tahu kedua orangtua kalian meninggal ya?" Luhan memastikan dan Sera mengangguk

"Ya benar, kedua orangtua kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat itu" Sera menjelaskan

"Ahh begitu.." Luhan manggut-manggut "Aku sudah membaca sekilas riwayat pasien, bisa kau jelaskan setelah kejadian _penyitaan aset kalian_ itu, kondisi Sehun bagaimana?" Luhan mulai mewawancarai keluarga pasien

"Dia jadi agak pendiam, saat itu aku ingin dia bercerita padaku, tapi aku terlalu sungkan. Aku sendiri tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana _kecewanya_ dia saat itu, karena sejak kecil, ia selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, ia jarang mengeluh pada kami. Dia juga pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jadi aku sendiri tak dapat memperkirakan" Sera menjelaskan dengan pandangan tertunduk

"Apa Sehun ini sudah dibawa ke psikiater sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Tidak, aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi butik ku hingga mengabaikannya" Sera semakin menyesal

"Sebelum Sehun mengalami depresi, kepribadian sehari-harinya bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab, baik perusahaan maupun keluarganya. Dia juga sangat menyayangiku dan juga mantan-mantan istrinya" Sera membuang muka setelah mengingat wanita-wanita itu "Tapi tiba-tiba dia berubah, dia sering membentakku atau bahkan mengusirku. Jika ia kesal maka ia akan membanting barang-barang disekitarnya, aku benar-benar khawatir, dokter" Sera mengelap airmatanya dengan tisu

Luhan mulai menyimpulkan dalam otaknya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, "Sebelumnya dia tak pernah membentakmu?" Tanya Luhan dan Sera mengangguk, "Apa kau punya foto-foto pasien bersama mantan istrinya dulu?" setelahnya Sera menunjukkan ponselnya yang tertera dalam layar gambar Sehun bersama Suzy,Yoona, maupun Hani.

"Boleh aku meminta foto ini?" pinta Luhan dan Sera mengangguk, lalu ia mem-bluetooth foto-foto tersebut

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, jika kau menyadari Sehun berubah. Kenapa kau tak segera bertindak untuk mendekatinya? Ini bisa diminimalisir jika kau membawa Sehun ke psikiater sebelumnya" Ucap Luhan disela menunggu ponselnya selesai melakukan bluetooth

"Maafkan aku, aku sendiri juga punya kesibukan. Tidak mungkin selama sehari penuh aku terus berada disampingnya setiap hari" Sera menunduk lemah

"Aku turut prihatin dengan kondisi keluargamu, kau yang sabar ya. semoga Tuhan lekas memberikan mukjizat pada adikmu" Luhan tersenyum empatik dan berusaha menyemangati keluarga pasien

"Amiin.. aku sangat berharap padamu dokter, dia adalah anggota keluargaku satu-satunya yang tersisa hikss.. tolong bantu dia agar sembuh hikss.." Sera mulai menangis lagi

"Sebagai dokter aku juga manusia biasa, berdo'a lah pada Tuhan agar aku diberi kemudahan untuk mengobatinya. Dan perlu ku informasikan bahwa saat ini aku hanya bisa mendiagnosa awal penyakit Sehun, jika aku sudah mendiagnosanya, aku akan segera menghubungimu" Luhan mejelaskan

"Tolong jaga adikku dokter, aku sangat berharap padamu.." Sera menatap Luhan dengan sayu

"Ya aku mengerti" Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dokter" Sera membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Setelah itu Luhan menghela napasnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang kerjanya. Luhan terdiam sejenak kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar pasiennya yang baru, Oh Sehun. Ditengah perjalanan ia ditabrak oleh seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari ketakutan, Luhan langsung menahannya

"Ziyu, ada apa? Kenapa berlari?" Luhan sedikit khawatir pada anak itu, dan menggendongnya

"Takut..." Ziyu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Luhan

Seorang yeoja remaja berlari menghampiri mereka berdua, ditangannya terdapat bangkai kecoa. Dan Ziyu semakin meraung ketika yeoja itu menakutinya dengan bangkai tersebut

"Aleyna Buang itu! Jangan buat Ziyu takut!" Luhan mendelik tajam kearah Aleyna yang nampak ketakutan, Luhan mengambil bangkai tersebut dan membuangnya ke sampah

"Maafkan dokter ne, Aleyna" Luhan mengusak rambut gadis tersebut dan menggandengnya berjalan besama Ziyu yang masih dalam gendongan Luhan

"Perawat Yixing, bisakah kau ajak kedua anak ini bermain? Aku masih harus mengurusi pasienku" Luhan menyerahkan kedua anak itu pada perawat bernama Yixing

"Baiklah, ayo anak-anak kita bermain" Yixing menggandeng mereka menuju ruang bermain

Luhan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju kamar pasien Oh Sehun, ketika ia sampai disana, Luhan melihat pasien itu hanya diam. Biasanya pasien baru yang pertama kali masuk ke rumah sakit ini akan memberontak yang membuat para suster itu kewalahan menahan pergerakannya.

Luhan mendekati Sehun yang masih membelakanginya, ia asik memperhatikan hamparan bunga mawar dari celah jendela kamarnya dan tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya

"Sehun..." Luhan memanggilnya dan Sehun menoleh

"Aku akan jadi teman barumu, Luhan." Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun, dan si pasien tak menggubrisnya

Luhan tersenyum kecut setelahnya, jadi dokter di RSJ memang unik, ia setidaknya harus mengajak berbicara sang pasien yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa mencerna setiap ucapannya. Tapi berbicara juga termasuk terapi, untuk memperbaiki _penurunan daya bicara_ pasien.

"Huhh.. sepertinya kau perlu waktu sendiri sementara waktu. Baiklah aku pergi..." Luhan beranjak dari tempat itu, Sehun sedikit ragu, ia melihat orang itu berparas _Cantik_ tapi ia berpenampilan laki-laki dengan rambut pendek berponinya. Karena itulah Sehun hanya diam tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Luhan.

Sehun tak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya selalu _bereaksi aneh_ ketika ia melihat wanita berparas cantik. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dengan napas yang megap-megap disertai detak jantung yang bekerja lebih cepat. Sehun takut sekali jika ia mengalami kejadian yang _sama_ , dimana wanita-wanita cantik yang pernah ia nikahi selalu berakhir menyakitinya. Dan sepertinya Sehun menganggap jika wanita-wanita itu _sama saja_ , dalam artian sama-sama _munafiknya_.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya lagi, ia tengah berpikir jika Sehun dibiarkan terus tertekan maka ia akan semakin _parah_ , tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Luhan memerintah perawat perempuan tersebut untuk memberikan obat _antidepresan_ pada Sehun.

"Perawat Seulgi, tolong beri obat antidepresan pada pasien, Oh Sehun." Perintah Luhan dan Seulgi mengangguk

"Baik dokter Xi, akan segera saya laksanakan" Seulgi membungkuk hormat pada Luhan

Luhan berjalan lagi dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya ketika sampai, sesaat dia terkejut ketika kelopak-kelopak mawarnya jatuh berserakan diruang kerjanya dan yang membuatnya takut adalah kelopak tersebut juga digenangi darah, entah darah apa.

Luhan jatuh terduduk, tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing. Luhan sangat takut dengan darah, ia akan jadi lemah jika melihat darah, aroma kelopak mawar yang dicampur jadi satu dengan amisnya darah membuatnya semakin tak berdaya, ia masih terduduk dilantai dengan pejaman mata yang kuat.

"Dokter Xi, anda baik-baik saja?" Jongdae nampak khawatir dan ia membantu Luhan untuk berdiri kemudian memapahnya keluar

"Jongdae-yah, itu darah apa?" tanya Luhan lemah, ia masih bersandar dikursi pengunjung dekat ruangannya

"Entahlah, saya akan memanggil petugas kebersihan. Tapi sebelum itu anda harus kekamar pasien Oh Sehun, ia mengamuk hebat sekarang" Jongdae memberitahu dan Luhan membelalak seketika

"Minta petugas kebersihan untuk segera membersihkannya..." Perintah Luhan dan Jongdae mengangguk

Luhan berlari kekemar rawat Sehun, ia bisa melihat disana Sehun melempari Seulgi dengan apapun yang berada disekitarnya, Sehun nampak kalut ketika Seulgi mendekat

"Jangan mendekat, kumohon.." Pinta Sehun histeris, ia bahkan melemparkan selimut kearah Seulgi

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau meminum obatmu" Seulgi bersikeras

"Seulgi-yah, kau pergilah. Biar ku urus dia" Luhan memerintah dan Seulgi menurut, ia meletakkan nampan berisi obat dan air putih tersebut diatas meja nakas

Setelah Seulgi pergi, Sehun sedikit tenang. Ia mulai berhenti melempari barang disekitarnya, Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun, ia memperhatikan sang pasien lekat, terlihat jelas gurat kekhawatiran disana dan Luhan sedikit menemukan _titik terang_.

Sehun juga memperhatikan Luhan, ia melihat dengan jelas orang dihadapannya itu. Wajahnya memang _cantik,_ tapi ia juga memiliki jakun seperti dirinya. Sepertinya Luhan bukan wanita, dia pria berparas _cantik,_ begitulah pikir Sehun.

"Kau agak baikan?, sekarang ayo minum obatmu!" Luhan menyodorkan pil tersebut beserta segelas air putih, Sehun tidak bergeming ia memilih mengabaikan Luhan. Dan ide jahil terlintas di otak Luhan

"Seulgi-yah, kamarilah..." Begitu Luhan mengucapkannya, Sehun langsung merebut pil tersebut dan menenggaknya bersamaan dengan air putih

"Bagus.." Komentar Luhan senang, "Sebaiknya kau tidur" saran Luhan dan ia beranjak dari kamar Sehun dengan membawa nampan berisi gelas kosong tersebut

"Seulgi-yah, tolong kau bawa ini" Luhan menyerahkan nampan tersebut dan ia menuju ruang kerjanya lagi, sesampainya disana ruangannya tampak rapi kembali dengan petugas kebersihan yang baru saja mengepel ulang lantainya.

"Selamat siang, dokter Xi. Saya sudah membersihkan ruangan anda" Petugas kebersihan itu membungkuk kearah Luhan

"Darah apa itu tadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Mungkin bangkai tikus yang dimakan kucing.."Ucap sang petugas

"Kenapa bisa masuk kesini?, lalu siapa yang mencabuti kelopak mawar-mawarku?" Luhan nampak jengkel

"Saya juga tidak tahu, kalau begitu saya permisi. Lantai baru saja dipel sebaiknya anda berhati-hati ketika jalan" Petugas itu memberitahu

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, ia menghela napas. Luhan memutar musik lewat ponselnya untuk menenangkan diri, sambil mendengarkan ia berpikir, Sehun tadi sangat ketakutan dengan Seulgi, ia rasa ini aneh dan ada yang tidak beres.

Lama berpikir hingga akhirnya ia menemukan suatu kesimpulan awal. Tunggu, jika ia membaca riwayat Sehun sekali lagi dan dipadukan dengan penjelasan Sera tadi siang sepertinya Sehun phobia terhadap wanita. Ini kemungkinan besar terjadi karena mantan istri-istrinya dulu yang mengkhianatinya, hingga membuat Sehun berspekulasi bahwa perempuan hanya akan menyakitinya lagi.

Luhan mematikan musiknya, ia mulai membuka folder galeri di ponselnya. Ia melihat ketiga foto tersebut yang di dapat dari hasil bluetooth melalui ponsel Sera, ia mengamati wajah-wajah mantan istri Sehun, dan dari ketiganya, Luhan akui istri-istri Sehun yang dulu memang _cantik-cantik_.

Jika dihubungkan dengan kejadian barusan, dimana Sehun berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat Seulgi, bisa dipastikan Sehun mengidap ketakutan berlebih pada wanita cantik. Seulgi jika dilihat sekilas memang cantik dan tunggu, Sera juga menjelaskan untuk yang pertama kalinya Sehun berani mengusir dan membentak kakaknya, tapi jika Luhan amati, Sera juga cantik. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sehun tidak tahan dan ingin Sera segera menjauh darinya.

"Mungkinkah Sehun mengidap _Venustraphobia_?" gumam Luhan

 ** _~ TBC ~_**

* * *

 ** _*Venustraphobia adalah ketakutan berlebih terhadap wanita cantik_**

Jika readers-nim udah baca chap awal, mungkin readers-nim sadar kenapa Sehun bisa kena phobia itu. Dan yang kemarin bilang GS -_- _sorry GS not my style_ -_- nahh kalo Sehun udah kena phobia itu maka kemungkinan Sehun menjadi Gay itu ada kan? :3

 _RFF juseyooo... ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previeous:_

Jika dihubungkan dengan kejadian barusan, dimana Sehun berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat Seulgi, bisa dipastikan Sehun mengidap ketakutan berlebih pada wanita cantik. Seulgi jika dilihat sekilas memang cantik dan tunggu, Sera juga menjelaskan untuk yang pertama kalinya Sehun berani mengusir dan membentak kakaknya, tapi jika Luhan amati, Sera juga cantik. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sehun tidak tahan dan ingin Sera segera menjauh darinya.

"Mungkinkah Sehun mengidap _Venustraphobia_?" gumam Luhan

 ** _HunHan SeRaXi Present_**

 **Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

* * *

Sebuah diagnosa yang dijatuhkan pada seorang pasien, tidak mungkin melalui dalam satu kali pengamatan, Luhan sebagai dokter harus bijak, ia tidak mungkin langsung memvonis Sehun mengidap _Venustraphobia_ sebelum menguji sang pasien beberapa kali.

Luhan beranjak menemui Jongdae, ia meminta sang perawat laki-laki itu untuk memberikan segelas air putih pada Sehun. Awalnya Jongdae sempat bingung, tapi Luhan menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang bereksperimen sekarang, ia berjanji akan bertanggung jawab pada Jongdae jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, Luhan hanya perlu memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh saja.

 _Cklekk.._

Jongdae membuka pintu kamar Sehun, ia mendekati sang pasien yang daritadi hanya menatap luar melalui jendela, ia mengguncang bahu Sehun beberapa kali dan membuatnya terkesiap, Luhan tetap mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu, ia menanti reaksi apa yang Sehun berikan terhadap Jongdae.

Sehun menatap Jongdae lekat, Jongdae yang merasa ditatap itupun sedikit kikuk, ia menyodorkan segelas air putih tersebut padanya, Sehun menolak dengan memberikan isyarat memalingkan mukanya. Jongdae menoleh kearah Luhan, sang dokter itu memberikan isyarat agar Jongdae terus mendekatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae berucap pelan dan Sehun mengangguk, Jongdae memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Sehun, reaksi yang diberikan Sehun awalnya terkejut namun kemudian ia hanya tetap diam, tidak memberontak seperti yang ia lakukan pada Seulgi.

"Istirahatlah.." bahkan ketika Jongdae keluar dari kamarnya pun, Sehun masih terdiam di tempat, ia sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi apapun yang membuatnya berteriak ataupun mengamuk.

"Kerja bagus, sekarang kembali ke tempatmu.." Luhan berucap lirih kearah Jongdae, setelah Jongdae pergi, Luhan tetap mengamati Sehun dari balik pintu, ia melihat laki-laki itu terus merenung tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang terus berputar.

Eksperimen keduanya berhasil dengan bantuan Jongdae, Sehun tidak memberikan respon apapun ketika Jongdae masuk ataupun menyentuh dirinya, saat ini diagnosa Sehun atas Venustraphobia masih berlaku padanya, ia akan membuktikan sekali lagi dengan mengirim perawat Seohyun setelah ini.

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka lagi, atas perintah dokter Xi, Seohyun mencoba mendekati Sehun dengan dalih mencatat kondisinya. Sehun membelalak, ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Seohyun berusaha mendekat kearahnya, ia tak berani menatap perawat perempuan tersebut, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat dengan hawa yang tiba-tiba serasa _mencekam_ bagi Sehun.

"Permisi, aku hanya ingin mengetahui denyut nadimu.." Seohyun mencoba meraih pergelangan Sehun, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong kuat oleh sang pasien, Sehun memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Seohyun tidak menyerah, ia menyentuh lengan Sehun perlahan dan...

"Pergi! Jangan sakiti aku, hiks..." Sehun terisak, Luhan yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh pun langsung memasuki kamar Sehun dan meminta Seohyun keluar

"Sehun, ini aku Luhan..."sang pasien itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika suara Luhan yang didengar, Luhan dapat melihat bekas ketakutan diwajah Sehun dengan genangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun, ia mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengusap aliran air mata tersebut.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini. Lihat! Aku sudah mengusir perempuan itu" Luhan berucap tegas kearah Sehun, sang pasien itu melihat kesekelilingnya, wanita itu sudah pergi, ia bisa bernapas lega setelahnya, tubuhnya tidak lagi bergetar dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, Sehun meraih jemari Luhan dan menatapnya penuh harap

"Aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..." Luhan terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun, tiba-tiba ia bersorak dalam hati bahwa ia berhasil mendekati Sehun, dengan begitu proses terapi maupun pengobatan akan lebih mudah ia jalankan nanti

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan takut, aku ada disini bersamamu sekarang" Luhan memeluk Sehun dan mengusap punggung lelaki itu, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan dalam diri sang pasien, setelah ia rasa Sehun agak baikan, Luhan berencana akan mengajaknya bermain setelah ini

"Kau pasti bosan kan disini terus? Ayo kita keluar!" Luhan berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun agar mau mengikutinya, awalnya Sehun enggan namun karena Luhan terus memaksanya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan _teman barunya_ ini

Luhan menggandeng Sehun menuju taman dihalaman rumah sakit, disana hamparan mawar dan rerumputan hijau tampak menyegarkan dimatanya, Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun, ia melihat wajah sang pasien yang nampak kagum dengan pemandangan didepannya, tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum

"Kenapa kau melihat ini lewat jendela?, bukankah jika kau kesini secara langsung mawar-mawar itu tampak lebih indah?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya, wajah sang pasien yang terkena sinar matahari terasa lebih jelas dimata Luhan, ia terpesona akan ketampanan wajah Sehun, tanpa sadar Luhan tersipu dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Kenapa hanya diam disini?, ayo kita duduk disana!" Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka, ia ingin melangkah namun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk menyendiri dibangku taman

"Ziyu..?" anak kecil itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya disebut, Luhan mendekati Ziyu, ia mengusap kepala anak itu dan berlutut didepannya

"Kenapa menyendiri?" Luhan menatap anak itu intens, sedari tadi Ziyu hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap kearah Luhan

"Sehunna, kemarilah..." Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun, namja itu mendekat kearah Luhan yang sekarang bersama seorang anak kecil, Luhan menggendong balita tersebut dan menimangnya

"Ziyu sedang sedih ya?, jangan sedih... Lihat! Ada om Sehun disini" Ziyu menatap kearah Sehun, ia masih asing dengan pria didepannya dan Luhan mengerti akan hal itu

"Ziyu, kenalkan ini Om Sehun. Beri salam padanya.." pinta Luhan

"Annyeonghaseyo..." Ziyu memberi salam kepada Sehun dengan menundukkan kepalanya imut

Luhan tersenyum senang setelahnya, Ziyu sudah 2 tahun berada di rumah sakit ini, ia dibawa kemari oleh pihak berwenang setelah kasus penyiksaan yang dialaminya oleh kedua orangtuanya sendiri, Ziyu yang masih polos itu harus menerima pukulan dan tamparan setiap harinya hanya bisa menangis hingga mengakibatkan trauma mendalam dalam dirinya, diketahui jika orangtua Ziyu positif menggunakan narkoba dan melakukan penyiksaan tersebut secara tidak sadar

Namun kini Ziyu mengalami perkembangan pesat disini, ia sudah bisa tertawa dan bermain dengan anak-anak penghuni rumah sakit yang sama-sama _bermasalah_ dengannya, Ziyu tidak lagi mengurung dirinya dan berteman baik dengan siapapun sekarang, termasuk Luhan

"Sehunna, dia Ziyu.." Luhan memperkenalkan Ziyu pada Sehun

"Jja, duduklah..." mereka bertiga duduk dibangku taman dengan pohon rindang diatasnya, semilir angin berhembus mengenai kulit mereka yang terasa sejuk dengan suasana yang menenangkan

"Ziyu tadi kenapa eoh? Coba ceritakan padaku.." Luhan memangku Ziyu dan membelai anak rambutnya

"Ziyu iri dengan teman-teman Ziyu yang dijenguk mama-papanya, Ziyu juga ingin seperti mereka" Ziyu berucap dengan polosnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Luhan

"Ohh, jadi Ziyu sedih karena itu?, apa Ziyu tidak takut jika mama-papa Ziyu memukul Ziyu lagi?" Luhan bertanya kearah Ziyu, ia memandang anak itu iba, ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan anak sekecil itu ketika berpisah denga orangtuanya

"Ziyu saat itu nakal, pantas saja Ziyu sering dipukuli.." adu Ziyu, anak ini terlalu polos hingga tak mengakui kejahatan orangtuanya sendiri, setelahnya Luhan tersenyum kearah Ziyu, Luhan dengan jahil menggelitiki pinggang anak itu, dan sukses membuat Ziyu kegelian

"Hentikan dokter, Ziyu geli...haha" akhirnya Ziyu tertawa, Luhan tersenyum penuh arti kearah anak itu, tiba-tiba suara pesawat terbang terdengar diatas sana, Luhan menunjuk pesawat tersebut dan memberitahukannya pada Ziyu

"Ziyu lihat! Disana ada pesawat, coba panggil pesawat itu agar Ziyu bisa ke Jeju" Luhan menunjuk pesawat diatas sana dan Ziyu tersenyum

"Pesawat!, bawa Ziyu ke Jeju.." Ziyu berteriak nyaring dan mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menggapai pesawat tersebut

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, Luhan sangat penyayang terhadap anak kecil, membuat Luhan berkali-kali lipat lebih mempesona dimata Sehun. Setelah pesawat itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Luhan tersadar akan Sehun, ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Sehun sedang menatapnya juga, tiba-tiba pipinya memerah tanpa sadar.

 _Plukkk..._

Sehun maupun Luhan terkejut ketika Ziyu menepuk pipi Sehun, Sehun tanpa sadar memberikan tatapan datarnya kearah Ziyu dan membuat anak kecil itu sedikit takut

"Kenapa Om Sehun hanya diam?" tanya Ziyu lirih, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan semakin takut ketika pandangan datar itu tetap ada diwajah Sehun, Ziyu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Luhan dan meremat kemeja Luhan kuat

"Dokter, Om Sehun marah ya sama Ziyu?" terdengar dari nada bicaranya Ziyu hampir menangis, Luhan menatap Sehun tajam tapi kemudian melunak ketika melihat Sehun lebih dulu mengeluarkan airmatanya

"Astaga Sehun kau kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir, Ziyu mendongak dan ikut memperhatikan Sehun juga, tanpa sadar Ziyu menangis keras

"Huwaaaa...maafkan Ziyu om, Ziyu tahu Ziyu salah hiksss..." Ziyu meraung dikemeja Luhan yang nampak basah karena airmata anak itu, Luhan bediri dan menimang anak itu lagi, mengusap punggungnya dan berusaha menenangkannya

"Bukan salah Ziyu kok, Om Sehun sedang _Kelilipan_ hingga ia menangis.." Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Ziyu jika itu tadi bukanlah kesalahannya, ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa saat Ziyu menepuk pipinya tiba-tiba Sehun menangis

"Dokter Xi, biar saya yang urus Ziyu.." Yixing, perawat laki-laki khusus anak-anak itu menawarkan bantuan kepada Luhan dan dengan senang hati, Luhan memberikan Ziyu pada perawat itu

"Terimakasih, perawat Yixing.." setelahnya perawat itu membungkuk kearah Luhan dan membawa Ziyu pergi

"Sehun kau kenapa?" Luhan mengusap helaian rambut Sehun, ia memperhatikan Sehun lekat, berusaha memberikan perhatian lebih padanya

"Anakku..." satu kata itu terucap dibibir Sehun, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa hatinya seakan diremat, begitu kejamnya takdir yang diberikan Tuhan pada Sehun, Luhan saat ini berusaha tersenyum untuk menghibur pasiennya

"Dia bukan anakmu..." Luhan mengingatkan, Sehun seakan terpukul ketika mendengar ucapan itu lagi, ketika ia datang ke restoran tengah malam untuk menjemput Hani dan ternyata ia berselingkuh tepat dihadapan Sehun, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya mengatakan bahwa anak yang sedang ia kandung bukanlah anaknya

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia menangis kencang diantara kedua lengannya, ingatan akan masa lalunya dulu begitu menusuk dalam hati kecilnya membuat amarah terpendam itu semakin menggebu-gebu dan tidak dapat dibendung lagi, Sehun hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya, semua yang ia miliki telah sirna, harta, cinta, kasih sayang,kebahagiaan, dan buah hati, semuanya telah direnggut secara mendadak.

Luhan membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya, ia mengusap punggung lelaki itu dan membisikkan kalimat penenang untuknya, ia membiarkan kemejanya basah sekali lagi terkena cairan air mata Sehun, ia memeluk sang pasien makin erat dan membiarkan Sehun bersandar diantara ceruk lehernya

"Dia memang bukan anakmu, tapi kau bisa menganggap Ziyu sebagai teman..." Luhan mengusap kepala bagian belakang Sehun

"Ziyu dan aku akan selalu berada disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sehun, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang pasien

"Kau tunggu disini.." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berlari menuju semak-semak yang dipenuhi mawar kecil, kemudian memetik satu tangkai lalu ia bawa kearah Sehun

"Jangan menangis, kenanglah mawar ini jika kau sedih..." Luhan memberikan mawar itu pada Sehun, dan sang pasien menatapnya bingung

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menyukai mawar?, itu karena mawar adalah bunga yang sempurna, ia ditakdirkan memiliki mahkota yang indah, dan setiap hewan maupun manusia akan jatuh cinta ketika melihatnya, tapi jika kau ingin memetik setangkai mawar, kau harus berhati-hati karena ia memiliki duri, kau bisa saja terluka karena duri-duri itu" Luhan mulai bergumam

"Itu sama seperti kehidupan, kau berusaha memetik mawar itu sekarang, tapi kau ceroboh. Jari-jarimu mengenai perangkap duri itu dan melukai kulitmu, tapi kau terus berusaha mendapatkannya hingga akhirnya setangkai mawar itu berhasil kau petik, _terkadang sesuatu yang indah itu harus kau dapatkan melalui luka terlebih dahulu_ " Luhan menambahkan lagi

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Sehun sudah mulai menghentikan isakannya, Luhan berhasil mengendalikan emosi sang pasien, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lagi, ia menatap Sehun lama dan rasa empati sedikit demi sedikit muncul dalam hati Luhan untuk Sehun

"Sehunna, ayo kita kembali! Ini waktumu makan..." Luhan menuntun Sehun menuju kamarnya

Setelah mengantar Sehun kekamarnya, ia tiba-tiba merasa lapar juga, ia yang tadinya hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya mengubah haluan menuju kantin. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, kebetulan Luhan melihat Dokter Kyungsoo, ia segera mengambil tempat disebelah dokter bermata bulat tersebut

"Apa kabar dokter Kyung.." sapa Luhan dan orang yang dipanngil itu tersenyum

"Kuperhatikan tadi kau hebat sekali menenangkan kedua pasienmu yang sedang menangis, haha.." Kyungsoo berusaha membuat lelucon

"Yahh..begitulah, aku seperti mengurus dua bayi, haha.." Luhan tertawa juga

"Dokter Kyung, kuberitahukan padamu, Kai akan mengajakmu makan malam setelah ini..." Luhan berbisik kearah Kyungsoo

"Benarkah?, ahh dia selalu menggangguku.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, entahlah ia merasa jika Kai disekelilingnya, hari-harinya akan kacau

"Tapi pipimu merona, aww..aww.. ada yang sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Luhan menggoda Kyungsoo sekali lagi

"Yaishh.. hentikan!, namja tolol itu bukan tipeku" seru Kyungsoo, dan Luhan terdiam setelahnya

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu "Dokter Kyung, apa setelah ini kau ada waktu?, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk dikursi pengunjung rumah sakit, setelah mendengar permintaan Luhan tadi, Kyungsoo langsung meng-iyakan ajakannya

"Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu mengenai _Hipnoterapi,_ apa mungkin aku dapat memberikan terapi itu pada pasienku?" Luhan meminta pendapat Kyungsoo

"Kau bisa saja melakukannya, tapi apa kau yakin cara itu akan berhasil?, apa mungkin kau dapat mengendalikan _alam bawah sadar_ pasien jika si pasien saja memiliki gangguan jiwa?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik

"Dan juga, kau harus memastikan apa dia siap menerima terapi itu atau tidak. Begitu juga persetujuan keluarga pasien dan kondisi mental pasien juga harus kau perhatikan" Kyungsoo menambahkan

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Pasienku itu mengidap _Venustraphobia._ Aku sebagai dokter khawatir padanya, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya terus menerus takut setiap melihat wanita, lagipula ia juga memiliki seorang kakak yang juga perempuan" Jelas Luhan

"Sebaiknya kau lakukan terapi alamiah saja, didampingi obat-obatan medis juga..." Saran Kyungsoo

"Tapi apakah itu akan bekerja?, dia memiliki riwayat hidup yang kelam menyangkut mantan-mantan istrinya yang cantik. Aku rasa cara itu tidak akan ampuh padanya" Luhan menyangga ucapan Kyungsoo

"Dia adalah pasienmu, kau bisa melakukan apapun padanya, tapi aku sarankan sebaiknya kau jangan gegabah, kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk memberikan hipnoterapi yang kemungkinan berhasil saja kecil" Kyungsoo mengingatkan

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat dokter Xi, _Hipnoterapi tidak akan berhasil jika sang pasien saja tidak mau diajak bekerja sama_ " Luhan terdiam setelahnya, perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya, tapi membiarkan Sehun hidup dengan rasa ketakutan berlebih disetiap harinya, itu sama saja bisa membuat tingkat depresinya semakin parah.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, sedari tadi ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang masih terngiang dipikirannya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berada didepan kamar Sehun, ia melirik sekilas ke kamar tersebut dan Sehun terlihat sedang duduk melamun, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut

"Sehun, kau belum tidur?" Sehun tersadar ketika Luhan tiba-tiba mendatanginya

Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun, ia memandang wajah sang pasien yang terlihat kusut.

"Sehun, kenapa kau takut terhadap wanita?" Luhan mencoba bertanya

"Entah.." begitulah jawaban Sehun

"Lalu kakakmu sendiri juga perempuan, apa kau akan terus menghindarinya juga?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"Entah..." jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan

"Apa kau masih menyayangi Sera Noona?" Luhan menatap intens kearah Sehun

"Ya..." satu jawaban berbeda itu membuat Luhan sedikit diberi kepercayaan bahwa ia bisa _melakukannya_

"Apa kau ingin sembuh, Sehun?" Luhan sangat berharap akan jawaban Sehun sebentar lagi

 ** _~TBC~_**

* * *

Fast update yeee mumpung author libur \^o^/ yang kemarin minta m-preg gimana cubak kalo udah kayak gini :'''v tenang aja author udah merencanakan jalan cerita ini dengan matang :3 sedikit bocoran kalo nih epep bakal berakhir happy :''3 eniwei ada kemarin yang bilang author,kakak :3 saya 01 line looh :3 seharusnya author yang panggil kalian eonni/oppa :''v baiklah sekian pidato author hari ini, kurang lebihnya dimaklumi -,,- review again guyss... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Previeous:_

"Sehun, kenapa kau takut terhadap wanita?" Luhan mencoba bertanya

"Entah.." begitulah jawaban Sehun

"Lalu kakakmu sendiri juga perempuan, apa kau akan terus menghindarinya juga?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"Entah..." jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan

"Apa kau masih menyayangi Sera Noona?" Luhan menatap intens kearah Sehun

"Ya..." satu jawaban berbeda itu membuat Luhan sedikit diberi kepercayaan bahwa ia bisa _melakukannya_

"Apa kau ingin sembuh, Sehun?" Luhan sangat berharap akan jawaban Sehun sebentar lagi

.

.

.

 ** _*HunHan SeRaXi Present_**

 **Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

 **.**

* * *

.

Sehun hanya diam tak merespon pertanyaan Luhan, sang dokter itu menghela napas pelan, ia tahu menanyakan hal serumit itu pada Sehun adalah kebodohannya, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berhasil memancing pernyataan Sehun tadi, dia masih menyayangi kakaknya itu wajar, tapi phobia itu seakan jadi penghalang baginya, dan Luhan-lah yang bertugas untuk menghapuskan penghalang tersebut.

"Ini sudah malam Sehun, tidurlah.." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Sehun, setelah ia bereskan barang-barang di ruang kerja miliknya, Luhan segera pulang ke rumah dengan menaiki bus

"Aku pulang.." Luhan berucap ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, sang ibu langsung menyambutnya dan meminta Luhan untuk mandi sementara ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang anak

Seusai Luhan mandi, ia langsung duduk bersila dilantai berhadapan dengan meja yang dipenuhi makanan, ibunya sudah menyiapkan ia makanan sepulang kerja, dengan bersemangat Luhan menghabiskan makanan tersebut dan tersenyum riang kearah ibunya

"Euhm..mashitta.." Luhan mengacungkan 2 jempolnya pada sang ibu setelah ia meneguk segelas air putih

"Makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat tinggi.." ucap ibunya

"Haishh..apa aku kurang tinggi, bu?" Luhan mendengus lalu membantu ibunya merapikan piring sisa makannya tadi

"Biar ibu yang cuci ini, kau kembalilah ke kamar dan tidur.." setelahnya Luhan menurut dan beranjak menuju kamarnya

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dimeja belajar dekat ranjangnya, sebenarnya ia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Sehun, Luhan mencoba membuka buku psikologi-nya kembali, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat informasi yang pernah dosennya dulu ajarkan, setelah sekian menit membolak-balikkan buku tersebut, Luhan mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi

"Aigoo..apa yang harus kulakukan?" runtuknya dalam hati

Ia mulai berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo mengatakan jika sang pasien saja tidak bisa diajak kerjasama, maka terapi itu akan sia-sia, tapi Luhan berusaha menampik itu, Sehun adalah pasiennya dan ia yang lebih tahu kondisi Sehun, setelah ia amati kelakuan Sehun, Luhan rasa Sehun belum mencapai tahap gangguan jiwa, ia masih dalam tingkat dibawahnya yaitu depresi

Tapi jika depresi dibiarkan maka mustahil gangguan jiwa tidak akan terjadi, Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan ini sebagai dokter, ia harus mengambil tindakan, depresi lebih mudah dikendalikan dan ia harus memanfaatkan itu baik-baik, ia tidak peduli lagi bahwa yang ia lakukan bisa saja gagal, ia belum mencoba dan harus membuktikkan bahwa pendapatnya lebih _tepat_ daripada Kyungsoo

"Aku harus melakukannya..." gumam Luhan

Saat ia menyusun rencana untuk jadwal Hipnoterapi Sehun besok tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Luhan mengernyit ketika Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengiriminya sms malam-malam begini

 _"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang, Lu"_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena masih mengkhawatirkanmu" Luhan membalas pesan tersebut

 _"Kau belum tidur, Lu? Jangan sering begadang dengan segelas kopi, itu buruk bagi kesehatanmu"_

Luhan tersenyum kecut ketika membacanya, Chanyeol masih memperdulikannya?, setelah beberapa tahun tinggal seatap dengan Chanyeol, tentu laki-laki itu masih mengingat kebiasaannya yang suka minum kopi ketika begadang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sayu, _ahh.._ tak seharusnya ia mengingat masa lalu dengan _suami orang_.

"Ya, kau juga" setelahnya Luhan menekan menu send-nya

Esok paginya ketika Luhan akan berangkat kerja, ia melihat sang ibu sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan berjalan terhuyung, Luhan yang khawatir langsung menghampiri sang ibu dan memintanya untuk berbaring

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan panik

"Ibu pusing seperti biasa.." jawab Ibunya lemah, Luhan yang mengerti langsung menuju kotak obat dan mencari obat penambah darah

"Astaga! Obatnya habis.." Luhan menghela napasnya, sang ibu sering terkena anemia hingga membuatnya lemas, Luhan menghampiri sang ibu dan pamit menuju apotik

Sambil berjalan Luhan berusaha menghubungi jongdae, ia meminta sang perawat itu untuk membawa Sehun ke laboratorium dan meminta seluruh hasil pemeriksaannya pada Dokter Park, ia akan berangkat agak siang setelah mengurus ibunya dan mengatakan akan mengambil hasil laboratorium itu ketika ia sampai disana

Sesampainya Luhan di apotek, tampaknya pagi ini sudah ramai, ia duduk mengantri dibangku pengunjung dan menunggu orang-orang berbaris itu selesai, ketika ia duduk Luhan dikejutkan oleh orang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dan ia menoleh

"Chanyeol?!" Luhan membelalak

"Haii-Luhan, kau membeli obat untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol ramah

"Ani, itu untuk ibuku" jawab Luhan sedikit canggung "Kau sendiri?"

"Ahh ini untuk Jesper, ia demam semalam" Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi

"Kemana Baekhyun? Bukankah dia yang seharusnya mengurus anakmu?" tanya Luhan sedikit menyindir

"Aku tak enak menyuruhnya, ia terlihat kelelahan semalam..." ucap Chanyeol

Mereka hening sejenak kemudian Chanyeol berucap lagi, "Semalam, aku hanya..."

"Ya, aku mengerti—" potong Luhan cepat, ia sedang tak ingin membahas masalah sms semalam

"Ini giliranku, kalau begitu aku duluan..." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam disana

Setelah mereka berdua mendapatkan obatnya, mereka saling tersenyum sebelum pulang "Semoga anakmu lekas sembuh" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol berterimakasih setelahnya

"Kau juga..."

Entah kebetulan atau apa ia akhir-akhir ini sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia tahu jika Baekhyun sampai mengetahuinya ini tidak akan baik, Luhan berusaha menampik pikiran negative tersebut, sesampainya dirumah, ia langsung menghampiri sang ibu dengan membawakan segelas air juga

"Kenapa Lama sekali?" tanya sang ibu

"Apotek sedang ramai dan aku bertemu Chanyeol disana" ucap Luhan, ia sedikit melirihkan ucapannya ketika nama Chanyeol disebut

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya?" tanya ibunya sinis

"Tidak, kami memang sering bertemu tapi sewajarnya" jawab Luhan

"Kenapa kau mencintai pria itu? Kau adalah dokter jiwa dan seharusnya kau mengerti jika mencintai sesama jenis itu adalah kelainan" sindir ibunya lagi

"Tapi _WHO_ telah menghapuskan itu sejak lama, bu. Gay bukanlah penyakit sekarang" Luhan memberitahu yang sebenarnya tapi meskipun begitu ibunya tetaplah tidak percaya

"Percuma saja, kau seharusnya mengobati dirimu sendiri dulu sebelum orang lain" sindiran ibunya begitu menusuk hati kecil Luhan, ia ingin membentak marah tapi ia masih ingat jika orang dihadapannya ini adalah ibu kandungnya

"Jika ibu sudah meminumnya, istirahatlah. Aku berangkat kerja dulu" Luhan membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia pergi meningggalkan sang ibu yang masih terbaring

Sesampainya ia dirumah sakit, Luhan langsung menemui Jongdae dan perawat itu mengatakan jika siang nanti hasilnya baru bisa diambil, Luhan yang mengerti kemudian menghubungi Sera untuk meminta persetujuannya

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana..." Luhan memutuskan sambugannya dan beranjak menuju cafe tempat ia dan Sera akan bertemu

Luhan sampai duluan disana, ia duduk disalah satu bangku dan memesan secangkir kopi, 15 menit kemudian orang yang ia tunggu itu datang

"Ahh kau datang duluan..." Sera menjabat tangan Luhan kemudian duduk dihadapannya

"Bagaimana harimu tanpa Sehun?" Luhan membuka obrolan

"Puji Tuhan, semenjak kejadian itu aku seolah mendapat keajaiban. Baru-baru ini aku diterima di perusahaan fashion ternama sebagai designer" Sera tersenyum setelahnya

"Selamat untukmu, Ahh..aku memintamu datang kemari karena aku ingin membicarakan tentang adikmu.." Luhan mengambil jeda dan Sera tampak serius menyimak

"Aku sudah mendiagnosis penyakitnya, ia mengidap Venustraphobia. Karena itulah ia menjauhimu" Luhan melirik sejenak kearah Sera dan bisa ia lihat raut wajah perempuan itu sedikit terkejut

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, aku ingin memberikan Hipnoterapi padanya. Jadi aku meminta persetujuanmu sebagai keluarga pasien sekarang" ucap Luhan

"Aku setuju, lakukan apapun agar adikku sembuh" Sahut Sera cepat dan ia tampak memohon dihadapan Luhan

"Tapi kesembuhan itu bertahap, dan aku meminta bantuanmu juga agar ini berhasil" ucap Luhan

"Aku tidak peduli walau itu menghabiskan banyak biaya, lalu apa yang harus aku bantu?" Sera bertanya

"Setelah kau pulang kerja, bisakah kau mampir untuk mengunjungi Sehun? Kurasa tidak cukup sekali, tapi bisakah?" Luhan bertanya balik

"Baiklah, aku sanggup.." Ucap Sera final

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengendalikannya jika ia memberontak" Luhan memberi tahu "Kalau begitu terimakasih sudah mau bekerja sama denganku" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan Sera menjabat uluran tangan tersebut

"Aku berharap sepenuhnya padamu, dokter Xi"

Seusai menemui Sera tadi, Luhan kembali menuju rumah sakit dan bergegas menuju ruang laboratorium untuk mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan psikis yang akan dijadikan acuan apakah Sehun bisa menerima terapi itu atau tidak, Luhan membuka knop pintu ruang Laboratorium dan disana terdapat Dokter Park tengah membaca sesuatu.

"Permisi Dokter Park, aku ingin meminta hasil tes dari pasien Oh Sehun."

Dokter dengan nama yang tertulis di jasnya, Park Baekhyun itu mendongak lalu kemudian tatapan sengit itu tercetak jelas diwajahnya ketika melihat Luhan.

"Ini..." Baekhyun menyerahkan map berisi lembaran hasil uji laboratorium, Luhan hendak menerimanya, namun Baekhyun menarik kembali map tersebut

"Tidak semudah itu Dokter Xi" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya

"Dokter Park, aku sibuk saat ini! Tolong—" Luhan mengentikan ucapannya ketika orang dihadapannya itu berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya

"Ada hubungan apa kau antara suamiku?" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan lirih namun menusuk, Luhan menghela napasnya, kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini, seingatnya ia tidak melakukan apapun dengan Chanyeol semenjak mereka telah melangsungkan pernikahannya.

"Jawab aku Luhan!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya..." dalam kondisi seperti ini, Luhan harus bersikap tenang, ia tidak mungkin ikut membentak Baekhyun yang tengah hamil sekarang

"Tidak ada hubungan katamu?" Baekhyun memicing, ia membuang mukanya lalu beranjak mengambil tas miliknya dan mencari-cari sesuatu disana

"Lalu ini apa?" Baekhyun menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan hasil _Screenshot_ pesan pribadinya dengan Chanyeol semalam

"Itu tidak seperti pemikiranmu Baekhyun..."sergah Luhan cepat, ia tidak ingin namja hamil ini salah paham dengan dirinya

"Apa kau berusaha mendekati Chanyeol?, kenapa ia meminta maaf padamu?, dan kau seharusnya tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiranmu juga kan?" Baekhyun menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan hingga Luhan bingung, ia harus menjawab darimana

"Kita memang pernah tinggal bersama, jadi wajar jika dia masih mengingat kebiasaanku. Dan kemarin suamimu itu datang keruang kerjaku, aku sempat terperangah ketika melihat keadaannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan dulu saat ia bersamaku, ia dulu adalah pria yang tampan dan gagah, dan sekarang setelah ia menikah denganmu, kenapa ia tampak kurus? Aku juga melihat kepalanya yang sedikit botak itu, kau apakan Chanyeol? Apa dia tertakan hidup bersamamu?"

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang ingin tahu, ia tahu ia lancang, tapi ia juga tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol hingga ia seperti itu?, Luhan ganti menatap Baekhyun lekat dan namja hamil itu terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya sekarang

"CHANYEOL MILIKKU SEKARANG! KENAPA KAU IKUT CAMPUR DALAM RUMAH TANGGA KAMI EOH?!" Baekhyun membentak Luhan secara kasar, ia sedikit terengah ketika habis membentak

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Baek, sama sepertimu yang ingin tahu dibalik pesan itu kan? Haha.." Luhan tertawa sinis "Aku dan Chanyeol, meskipun kami telah berpisah, tapi kami masih menjaga hubungan baik. Kau tak seharusnya mengajakku bertengkar hari ini dan menanyakan hal itu langsung pada suamimu" Luhan yang tidak tahan langsung merebut map tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan beranjak keluar

Namun Baekhyun mengejarnya, ia menjambak rambut Luhan secara kuat dan Luhan harus mengaduh kesakitan karena itu "Hentikan Baek!, ini sakit!" rintih Luhan yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya

"Dengarkan aku jalang, berhentilah bersikap perhatian didepan suamiku! Kau tak pantas melakukannya karena ia milikku sekarang, dan juga carilah laki-laki lain yang akan kau goda, kuakui kau cantik Luhan, dan namja diluaran sana lebih _menginginkanmu_ dibandingkan dengan suamiku" bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelinganya, dan ia langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dirambut Luhan

"AKU TAK SEMURAH ITU BAEKHYUN! BUKANKAH DULU KAU SENDIRI YANG MEREBUT CHANYEOL DARIKU? KAU TELAH MERENDAHKANKU, BAEK." Luhan menangis sekarang, hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika ia dikatai Jalang, serendah itukah dirinya?

"Aku tak peduli, dasar penggoda!" caci Baekhyun lalu ia mendorong Luhan keluar dari ruangannya

Luhan bangkit setelah ia jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan Baekhyun, sambil berjalan ia menangis sekarang, tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam map tersebut terlihat kusut karena berulang kali Luhan merematnya, ia duduk dibangku pengunjung yang terletak diteras rumah sakit, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis hebat disana, entah kenapa hari ini ia ditimpa begitu banyak cacian, mulai dari ibunya sendiri yang mengatainya kelainan hingga Baekhyun yang mencacinya dengan sebutan namja penggoda

"Serendah itukah aku? Hiks..aku masih memiliki harga diri untuk itu, aku bahkan harus hidup sendiri tanpa Chanyeol disisiku saat itu, Hikss.." sambil sesenggukan Luhan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengoreksi apa kesalahannya, tapi Luhan terlanjur sakit hati dan tidak dapat menahannya, ia ingin curhat tapi pada siapa?, menangis adalah cara terbaik untuk menenangkan dirinya sekarang.

"Uljimma..." Luhan tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya, pria itu memberikan Luhan setangkai mawar kecil dan Luhan menatapnya, pria itu adalah pasiennya sendiri, Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghapus airmata Luhan, dan hal itu sukses membuat tangisan Luhan terhenti sejenak, sungguh ia tak percaya pada apa yang pasiennya lakukan, Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan memeluknya persis ketika Sehun juga sedih saat itu, Luhan terkesiap ia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Luhan merasakan dada bidang Sehun yang memeluknya dengan hangat, dan memberikan ketenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Luhan kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun, bahkan dari cara bertanya-pun Sehun seolah meniru apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya kemarin, tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum senang dan melupakan kejadian barusan yang begitu menyayat hatinya

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, Gomawo..." Luhan menghapus airmatanya cepat dan tersenyum kearah Sehun

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku disini?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengerjab beberapa kali dan ia nampak bingung akan menjawab apa

"Ehm... aku sedang berjalan-jalan lalu kau menangis" Sehun saat itu ingin kembali melihat hamparan mawar ditaman dan tak sengaja melihat Luhan duduk dengan bahu bergetar, Sehun tahu temannya itu sedang menangis dan ia langsung memetik setangkai mawar untuk ia berikan pada Luhan

"Sehunna, hari ini aku sibuk. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Sehun terlihat cemberut saat Luhan meninggalkannya, sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Luhan, tapi temannya itu terlihat sedang terburu-buru sekarang

Luhan segera menuju ruangannya, ditengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Jongdae, ia meminta perawat itu untuk memberikan peringatan dikamar Sehun bahwa hanya dokter dan perawat laki-lakilah yang boleh masuk, selain itu tidak diizinkan. Perawat itu mengangguk paham dan Luhan tinggal memeriksa hasil labnya

Luhan membuka map tersebut dengan tergesa, ditelitinya tiap deretan kalimat tersebut dan semuanya menunjukkan hasil negatif, Luhan akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, itu artinya dia bisa memberikan terapi tersebut pada Sehun, sebenarnya masalahnya hanya simple, Luhan sebagai dokter harus bisa menghapuskan ketakutan Sehun dan membantunya keluar dari jeratan masa lalu

Setelah Sehun selesai sarapan pagi, Luhan bersama Jongdae dan Minseok datang ke kamar Sehun, kedua perawat itu ditugaskan untuk membantu Luhan jika Sehun berontak nantinya, seperti biasa Luhan akan menyapa Sehun dengan ramah dan berusaha membuat topik terlebih dahulu

"Selamat pagi Sehun, apakah tadi makanannya enak?" tanya Luhan, ia mengambil duduk tepat disebelah ranjang Sehun dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika dua perawat itu terus memperhatikannya, Luhan yang mengerti situasi ini berusaha menenangkan Sehun "Kita akan bermain bersama" ucap Luhan dan dua perawat itu mengangguk bersamaan

"Jongdae-yah, tolong bukakan jendelanya!" begitu mendengar perintah sang dokter, Jongdae langsung beranjak membuka jendela yang tadinya tertutup itu

"Bagaimana? Udaranya masih segar sekali kan?" Luhan mengambil napasnya diikuti Sehun dan menghembuskannya bersama, mereka melakukan itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Luhan meminta Sehun untuk memejamkan matanya

Begitu Sehun memejamkan matanya, kedua perawat tersebut langsung mengambil tempat disisi kanan dan kiri, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun sebelum perintah diajukan, Luhan sebagai seorang terapis, mencoba membawa Sehun kedalam alam _tenangnya,_ ia bahkan memutarkan musik instrumen piano yang membuat jiwa pendengarnya stabil, sekilas kegiatan tersebut seperti meditasi, Luhan memberikan penggambaran khusus yang akan dibayangkan Sehun dalam alam tenangnya, seperti udara, air, hewan dan sejenisnya

15 menit berlalu, Luhan merasa Sehun sudah berada dalam _alam bawah sadarnya,_ Luhan meminta Minseok untuk mematikan musiknya dan ia sebagai terapis mencoba fokus sekarang

"Sehunna, dengarkan aku. Bayangkan didepanmu ada sosok wanita dengan rambut digelung, wajahnya sangat cantik meskipun kerutan samar terdapat diwajahnya, dia saat ini tersenyum padamu, dia berjalan mendekat...semakin mendekat kearahmu..."

Bisa Luhan rasakan, Sehun mulai bergerak gelisah, ia meminta kedua perawat tersebut untuk memegangi kedua tangannya, napas Sehun tiba-tiba tidak beraturan, kerutan didahi nya tercetak jelas, ia ketakutan sekarang

"Sehunna, biarkan dia mendekat, biarkan dia memelukmu..." Sehun semakin berontak, ia tidak bisa diam dan berusaha membuka matanya tapi Luhan menahannya

"Wanita itu berbadan ideal, perutnya rata dan tidak menggembung" setelah mengucapkan kata itu Sehun mulai diam, ia mengurangi pergerakannya namun kerutan didahinya itu tidak kunjung pudar

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Jangan kau dorong dia, biarkan dia memelukmu!, orang itu sangat penting dalam hidupmu, dia adalah...ibumu"

Sehun terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah sendu, samar-samar tetesan air mata itu keluar melewati kedua pelipisnya, nafasnya tersengal, Luhan yang melihat itu langsung menghapus air mata Sehun dan mengusap dadanya

"Tapi ibumu melepaskan pelukannya, dia melangkah menjauh dirimu, menjauh...dan makin jauh, dia akan meninggalkanmu lagi, kejar dia Sehun! Kejar!, jangan sampai dia meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Kau telah menahannya, wanita itu menatapmu dan sedetik kemudian ia menangis, ia menangis tepat dihadapanmu, kau telah membuatnya sengsara dulu, jangan biarkan wanita itu menangis, tenangkan dia"

"Tapi wanita itu harus berpisah denganmu Sehun, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur semakin mundur dan jauh darimu"

"Kau berusaha mengejarnya lagi namun tiba-tiba kau tersandung, sebelum kau jatuh ada seorang wanita lagi yang menahanmu, ia kini membantumu berdiri lagi dan juga tersenyum tepat dihadapanmu seperti wanita tadi"

"Jangan takut, wanita itu juga memiliki perut yang rata dan tidak menggembung, dia juga sama menyayangi dirimu, yang menemanimu ketika kecil hingga saat ini, dialah keluarga satu-satunya yang kau miliki, dan tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu, dialah Oh Sera"

"kau kini berjalan mundur menghindarinya, wanita itu terus mengejarmu dan kau tetap mundur, dia menangis dan kau membiarkannya, ia bahkan sampai terjatuh demi mengejarmu, tapi kau tetap mengacuhkannya"

"Wanita itu hancur, ia sangat sedih mengetahui adiknya tidak menyayanginya lagi" Luhan menjeda ucapannya sejenak, ia membiarkan Sehun bermain dengan perasaannya sekarang, ia telah menanamkan bibit-bibit sugesti yang dapat mengubah phobia tersebut

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik Sehun, kedua wanita itu penting dalam hidupmu. Apa kau tega membiarkannya pergi darimu?, ingatlah bahwa mereka menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Jangan kau anggap semua wanita itu sama, mereka berdua adalah wanita yang menyayangimu setulus hati. Jadi bukalah hatimu untuk mereka, dan biarkan mereka memasuki hidupmu lagi"

"Karena Ibumu telah tiada, jangan biarkan Sera pergi darimu juga"

Itulah akhir dari serangkaian proses Hipnoterapi, dalam keadaan tersebut Sehun masih sadar, ia masih dapat merasakan sekitarnya, bukan seperti hipnotis yang akan membuatnya lupa diri. Setelah penanaman sugesti tersebut, Luhan kembali menuntun Sehun menuju alam sadarnya dengan perlahan diikuti kedua matanya yang terbuka

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Sebenarnya author juga kurang tahu hipnoterapi itu prakteknya kek gimana, tapi setelah cari2 referensi, hipnoterapi hampir sama dengan hipnotis tapi bedanya pasien masih dalam keadaan sadar, dan orang yang dihipnotis itu biasanya diberi sugesti2 tertentu tapi sebelumnya sang terapis harus bisa menggapai alam bawar sadar pasiennya dengan cara seperti meditasi tadi

Yahh kurang lebihnya begitu lah, kalo readersnim ada yang lebih tahu coba tulis dikolom review, sekian dari author, annyeong ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Previeous:_

"Karena Ibumu telah tiada, jangan biarkan Sera pergi darimu juga"

Itulah akhir dari serangkaian proses Hipnoterapi, dalam keadaan tersebut Sehun masih sadar, ia masih dapat merasakan sekitarnya, bukan seperti hipnotis yang akan membuatnya lupa diri. Setelah penanaman sugesti tersebut, Luhan kembali menuntun Sehun menuju alam sadarnya dengan perlahan diikuti kedua matanya yang terbuka

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _*HunHan SeRaXi Present_**

 **Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

* * *

.

.

Ketika Sehun membuka matanya, ia merasa aneh, tiba-tiba saja hatinya seakan tercekik entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ingatan akan masa lalu terus menyergap pikirannya, berbulan-bulan lamanya ia terjebak _disana_ dan tidak dapat keluar, sekarang ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia harus bagaimana?.

Sehun masih terdiam dan Luhan juga tidak berani bertanya banyak pada Sehun, setelah ini ia harus memberi Sehun waktu untuk merenungkan sugesti nya, walaupun Luhan yakin ini tidak akan berhasil sepenuhnya, tapi Luhan percaya bahwa Sehun dapat keluar dari _lingkup hitam ketakutannya_.

"Kau istirahat lah Sehun..." Luhan berucap lirih, Sehun bahkan tak melirik padanya, Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak kemudian pergi dari kamarnya diikuti Minseok dan Jongdae

"Minseok-ah, jangan lupa memberikan obat pada Sehun. Dan pastikan bahwa tidak ada perempuan yang masuk kamar Sehun, kecuali atas perintahku" Luhan mengingatkan perawat berpipi chubby tersebut dan yang dipanggil Minseok itu mengangguk

"Saya mengerti, Dokter Xi"

.

.

.

.

Luhan membeli sebotol air mineral sambil beristirahat dibangku taman, ia mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya, udara di jam 9 pagi masih terasa hangat, matanya menikmati hamparan rumput dan mawar yang terlihat indah, Luhan memejamkan matanya hingga satu tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tersadar

"Ohh Kai?, kau disini?" Kai mengambil duduk disamping Luhan dengan senyum yang terus terpatri diwajahnya

"Entah aku harus berterimakasih atau bagaimana padamu Lu, kemarin Kyungsoo bertanya padaku, apa benar aku akan mengajaknya dinner? Haha tentu saja aku terkejut tapi ini semua karena ulahmu ya?" Kai tiba-tiba memicing kearah Luhan

"Bukankah mendekati Kyungsoo adalah keinginanmu?" Luhan bertanya balik dan Kai terlihat salah tingkah

"Ahh iya kau benar, tapi saat itu aku sedang _kanker_ eoh.." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pinjam uangku saja? Aku kan temanmu, aku akan membantumu jika kau meminta" Luhan menepuk punggung Kai

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau memanggilku, Lu?" Luhan mengoreksi dan Kai tersenyum

"Apa kau ingin mengunggulkan jabatanmu disini?" tanya Kai dan keduanya tertawa

"Aku mendapatkan gelar dokter dengan susah payah, jika kau tahu..." ucap Luhan

Sebenarnya Luhan dan Kai sudah bersahabat sejak lama, mereka saling kenal ketika duduk dibangku SHS yang sama, dan tidak disangka jika mereka bertemu lagi dengan Luhan yang ditempatkan sebagai Dokter, sedangkan Kai menjadi security disana. Luhan mengetahui tentang perasaan Kai yang menyukai Kyungsoo, karena itulah mereka dekat kembali dengan Luhan yang menjadi _mak comblang_ nya.

"Kemarin ia kesal padaku karena membawanya ke kedai yang murah" Kai mulai bercerita

"Lalu?" sepertinya Luhan mulai tertarik dengan cerita Kai

"Dia marah-marah karena mie nya tidak enak, kau kan tahu sendiri aku sedang _Kanker,_ lagipula itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk berduaan dengannya" Kai menunduk dan Luhan sedikit iba melihatnya

"Kalau aku jadi Kyungsoo, aku juga akan marah. Mana mau aku diajak berkencan dengan memakan mie yang bisa membuat lidahku _masam_?" Kai melotot kearahnya dan tiba-tiba merengek

"Kau bukannya menghiburku, malah sependapat dengan Kyungsoo" kai mencebik kesal

Luhan tertawa geli dan ia melirik sahabatnya itu "Ini pendapat seorang _uke_ , kau harusnya peka akan itu"

"Heii-lihat! Pasien wanita baru itu, dia cantik tapi sayangnya gila haha..."

 _Plakk_

Luhan menggeplak kepala kai, dan setelahnya ia mengaduh "Wae? Apa salahku eoh?"

"Bagaimana pun dia pasien rumah sakit ini juga! jika disini tidak ada pasien, mau digaji dengan apa kau? daun?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandar pada bangku

"Heii-bukan kah itu pasienmu?, dia sedang bertengkar dengan..."

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kai, dan sedetik kemudian ia melotot "Kai, ayo ikut aku!" Luhan menarik paksa lengan Kai dan berjalan cepat mendekati Sehun yang tengah digelanyuti seorang perempuan gila

"Pisahkan mereka Kai!" Kai langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan wanita tersebut

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya khawatir, ingin rasanya ia membentak gadis yang diketahui bernama Krystal tersebut, tapi Luhan sadar bahwa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya

"Heii-Kau! Kenapa membuang anakku eoh? Lepas Ughh..." Krystal meronta dalam cengkraman kuat Kai

Krystal meronta dengan kuat hingga cengkraman Kai terlepas, segera ia ambil boneka bayi yang tergeletak di lantai tersebut dan menimangnya "Ssssttt... jangan nangis sayang ya? Dia jahat sekali membuangmu.." Krystal menciumi boneka tersebut seakan benda itu benar-benar hidup

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya Kai!" Kai menggiring paksa Krystal ke kamarnya

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Dia sudah pergi" Luhan mengusap peluh Sehun yang terlihat mengkilat di dahinya, rahangnya masih tegas dengan alis menukik tajam, sepertinya Sehun masih marah karena didekati gadis tak waras itu

"Kenapa eoh? Ayo ikut denganku!"

Luhan menggandeng Sehun dan berniat mengajaknya bermain lagi, mereka berjalan menyusuri beberapa ruangan di rumah sakit ini, ketika melewati sebuah tempat bermain khusus anak, Luhan melihat Ziyu dengan pipi dipenuhi warna, saat ini dia sedang mencuci tanganya, dan Luhan berinisiatif memanggilnya

"Ziyu sedang apa Hmm.. kenapa pipimu kotor?" Luhan mengusapi pipi anak itu dengan air

"Hari ini Ziyu sedang melukis.." anak itu menjawab dengan lucu membuat Luhan gemas

"Benarkah, bolehkah aku melihat hasil lukisannya?" Luhan bertanya dan anak itu mengangguk semangat

"Ayo kita kesana dokter!" tangan Luhan ditarik menuju ruang bermain dan Sehun mengikutinya, diruang itu sedang dijaga oleh Yixing, dan perawat khusus anak itu memberi hormat ketika Luhan masuk

"Boleh aku bermain dengan mereka?" tanya Luhan dan Yixing mengangguk ramah

"Tentu saja Dokter Xi" jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum

Mereka bertiga duduk disebuah meja dengan hasil lukisan khas anak kecil bergambar tiga orang disana, Luhan mengernyit melihat gambar Ziyu "Ziyu gambar siapa?" tanya Luhan

"Ini Eomma, Appa, dan Ziyu..." wajah Luhan tiba-tiba berubah sendu saat menatap anak itu, Ziyu terlihat sangat ingin bertemu dengan orangtua nya

"Woahh..gambar Ziyu bagus sekali, iya kan Sehun?" Luhan melirik Sehun dan yang dilirik itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum

Bibir Ziyu mengerucut, ia menatap hasil lukisannya lama, tiba-tiba ia robek gambar tersebut dan Luhan terkejut

"Ziyu kenapa dirobek? Bukankah itu bagus?" ucap Luhan dan Ziyu menunduk sedih

"Ziyu ingin gambar lagi! Itu jelek" Ziyu berucap lantang, ia mengambil pensilnya dan berusaha menggambar lagi, namun tangan Luhan menahan anak itu

"Biar aku gambarkan, Ziyu mau gambar apalagi?" Luhan mengambil alih pensil tersebut

"Sama seperti tadi.." ucap Ziyu

Luhan menggambar seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum sambil menggandeng anak laki-lakinya, dan disamping anak tersebut ia gambar ayahnya, Luhan tiba-tiba tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak menggambar. Ziyu terfokus pada sketsa buatan Luhan dan ketika selesai, Ziyu tertawa girang

"Nahh..sudah jadi, bagus kan?" anak itu mengangguk, ia segera membasahi kuasnya, dan ingin cepat-cepat mewarnai gambar tersebut

Lagi-lagi Luhan menahan tangan anak itu yang hendak mewarnai gambarnya, Ziyu mengerucut kesal dan Luhan yang gemas mengusak rambut anak itu "Sini aku ajari cara mewarnai yang betul" Luhan mengambil kuas tersebut dan mencelupkannya pada cairan berwarna hitam, lalu ia poleskan pada daerah rambut gambar tersebut

"Jadi begini caranya agar tidak keluar garis, mau mencoba?" Ziyu mengangguk semangat, ia mewarnai bagian lainnya dengan cara seperti Luhan, dan hasilnya terlihat lebih baik meskipun ada sedikit noda yang mengotori kertasnya

"Sehun, ayo kita melukis juga!" ajak Luhan bersemangat, ia mengambil satu kertas lagi dan meminjam pensil Ziyu untuk menggambar

"Kita gambar apa ya Hun?" Luhan menatap Sehun dan lelaki itu sedang berpikir

"Euhm...mawar?" ucap Sehun dan seketika Luhan berbinar

"Ahh ide bagus, ayo kita buat mawar" Luhan menggerakkan pensilnya membuat pola bunga mawar yang sederhana, ia juga menambahkan daun serta tangkai agar gambarnya terlihat lebih cantik

"Mari kita warnai mawarnya!" Luhan berujar dengan semangat, daritadi ia tak pernah melepaskan senyum nya yang membuat Sehun tertular dan ikut tersenyum juga, Luhan menekan kemasan cat air tersebut dengan kuat dan tidak disangka nya warna tersebut muncrat mengenai wajah Sehun

Luhan tertawa melihat dagu hingga pipi Sehun yang terkena cipratan warna, ia tidak ingin menghapus nya karena Sehun terlihat lucu sekarang, setelah mengeluarkan warna merah secukupnya, Luhan membasahi kuas ditangannya dan memoleskan warna merah tersebut disalah satu kelopak mawarnya

"Kau cobalah juga.."

Luhan menyodorkan kuas tersebut dan Sehun menerimanya, ia mewarnai bagian kelopak lainnya dengan warna yang sama, Sehun tidak lah pandai dalam menggambar, tapi ia sedikit terhibur dengan melepaskan rasa _tertekannya_ dengan menggambar. Luhan melirik gambar Ziyu, dan anak itu mewarnai gambarnya dengan warna yang ia suka. Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat Ziyu dan ikut membantu mewarnai bagian lainnya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang serius mewarnai, dipipi nya ada sedikit noda warna dan Luhan tak menyadarinya begitu juga Ziyu, mereka bertiga sama-sama bolepotan warna diwajah apalagi tangan. Sehun melanjutkan mewarnai bagian daun dan tangkai dengan warna hijau, meskipun saat ia mewarnai keluar garis begitu jauh, tapi ia seakan tidak peduli yang tadinya saat Luhan mewarnai menjadi bagus, kini terlihat jelek karenanya.

"Whoaa...punya Sehun sudah jadi" Luhan bertepuk tangan ketika melihat hasil lukisan Sehun, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk

"Punya Ziyu sebentar lagi juga jadi" sahut Ziyu dan Luhan langsung menoleh

"Punya Ziyu juga bagus eoh..." Luhan memuji lukisan anak itu dan mencubitnya gemas

"Ini belum sepenuhnya jadi" timpal Ziyu, ia mengambil kuasnya lagi dan memoleskan sesuatu disana, ia membuat hangul Luhan dibawah gambar seorang wanita, tulisan Ziyu di gambar anak laki-laki dan terakhir Ziyu menuliskan nama Sehun pada gambar seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi

"Omo! Ziyu menggambar kita bertiga? Wae?" Luhan terkejut dan mencoba bertanya pada Ziyu namun anak itu terkekeh

"Sepertinya dokter lebih menyayangiku daripada eomma, dan Sehun Ahjussi...entahlah aku hanya ingin menuliskannya saja" ucap Ziyu dan tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum

"Sampai kapan pun seorang eomma akan menyayangi anaknya, mengerti?" Ziyu mengangguk setelah Luhan menasehatinya

"Luhan, ini..." Sehun menunjukkan gambarnya, disana ada sebuah tulisan hangul yang berantakan namun masih bisa Luhan baca

 _'Luhan indah seperti mawar'_

Seketika pipi Luhan merona, Luhan jadi gemas sendiri pada Sehun, pasien nya itu selalu membuat kejutan untuk nya, ia selalu melakukan hal yang tak pernah terduga , walaupun Luhan akui ia suka Sehun yang seperti ini

"Kau merayuku eoh..." sindir Luhan dan Sehun memerah, membuat Luhan tersipu sekali lagi

"Ayo kita cuci tangan dan bersihkan wajah kalian!"

Luhan bangkit diikuti keduanya, Luhan membantu Ziyu dan Sehun mencuci tangannya dengan sabun sampai bersih, setelah mereka keringkan tangannya, Luhan membersihkan pipi Ziyu terlebih dahulu dengan tisu basah, sebelum Luhan akan membersihkan pipi Sehun, tiba-tiba Ziyu menarik satu lembar tisu dan ikut membantu mengelap pipi Sehun, Luhan terkejut dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengusak anak rambut Ziyu, Sehun juga ikut-ikutan menarik selembar tisu dan mengusapkannya pada wajah Luhan

Luhan terpaku sejenak, matanya terus menatap Sehun yang fokus membersihkan pipinya, entah mengapa seakan jantung nya berlomba-lomba saat ini, ia berteriak dalam hati _'tidak! jangan sampai aku menyukai pasienku sendiri'_

"Dokter kenapa?" Luhan tersadar ketika Ziyu menarik-narik kerah bajunya, sesaat Luhan menjadi salah tingkah dan berusaha menyembunyikan pikiran _negative_ nya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sera benar-benar datang sesuai permintaan Luhan saat itu, ditangannya kini ia menenteng sekotak pizza dan juga bubble tea kesukaan adiknya, walaupun ia sendiri belum yakin Sehun mau mendekatinya, namun ia berharap dengan membawa makanan ini, Sehun akan sadar dan menyayangi nya lagi seperti dulu

Wanita itu berjalan mencari ruangan Luhan, namun sebelum ia menemukannya, langkahnya dihadang oleh seorang perawat laki-laki, Kim Jongdae. Sera masih mengingat wajah perawat ini, ia tersenyum dan Jongdae bertanya "Mencari Dokter Xi?"

Luhan amat senang ketika mengetahui Sera datang, ia langsung mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk dan menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuk tamu nya "Sudah tidak sabar bertemu Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dan wanita itu mengangguk semangat

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau tahu, adik mu itu suka sekali membuatku terkejut. Dia melakukan hal-hal yang diluar dugaan ku, tapi setidaknya selama ia disini, ia mengalami banyak perkembangan" ucap Luhan dan wanita didepannya itu nampak berbinar

"Benarkah? Ahh..syukurlah" Sera mengusap dadanya

"Tapi aku belum memastikan bahwa phobia nya itu sudah hilang atau belum" sahut Luhan, ia menatap Sera sebentar "Aku harap kau bisa sabar..."

Sera menunduk pasrah, dia bergumam akankah do'a nya selama ini dikabulkan?, ia ingin Sehun segera sembuh dan tinggal bersama lagi seperti dulu, jika adiknya itu nanti memilih bujang hingga akhir hayat nya, Sera tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia hanya menginginkan kesembuhan Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun, ia melihat pasien nya itu sedang berbaring dengan menatap jendela seperti biasa, begitu terdengar derit pintu terbuka Sehun menoleh, dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan lah yang memasuki kamar nya

"Menikmati waktu sendiri mu eoh.." sapa Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar

Diluar sana, Sera dapat melihat adiknya yang nampak lebih baik, ingin sekali rasanya ia masuk dan menerjang tubuh Sehun dengan pelukannya, tapi Sera harus menahan keinginan nya, ia tidak ingin Sehun ketakutan lagi, ia hanya bisa menatap adiknya lewat celah jendela sebelum Luhan mempersilahkannya masuk

"Sehun, apa kau lapar?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng

"Seseorang membakanmu pizza dan bubble tea, kau mau?" tawar Luhan, Sehun mengernyit ketika Luhan mengucapkan kata _seseorang_ dalam kalimatnya

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun

"Kau ingin tahu?" Luhan menyahut

"Sera Noona, masuklah!" Seru Luhan

Seketika tubuh Sehun membeku, ia menatap tajam Luhan dan sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap bayangan seorang wanita yang memasuki kamarnya, tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat, ia mencengkram pergelangan Luhan kuat dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung nya

Luhan menghela napas nya, Sehun masih ketakutan, jelas-jelas bahwa wanita ini tidaklah berbahaya dan Luhan sudah yakin jika penanaman sugestinya saat itu sudah tepat

"Sehun, Noona-mu datang, Ia membawakan makanan kesukaanmu" Luhan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat Sehun, namun Sehun tidak mau melepas nya, ia memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung nya dan enggan menatap kehadiran Sera

"Sehun sayang, ini Noona" ucap Sera dengan menahan tangis, ia memberanikan diri meyentuh pundak Sehun namun reaksinya sang adik malah membentaknya kasar

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini!, aku tidak lapar! Pergi!" usir Sehun kasar, air mata Sera sudah jatuh dengan derasnya, hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan paku saat Sehun mengusirnya lagi

"Sehun kau bicara apa? Dia Noona mu! Bagaimana jika dia tidak ingin menjengukmu lagi? Kau mau?" ucap Luhan, disaat seperti ini ia harus memberi _masukan_ kepada Sehun

Sehun masih terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergetar, mata nya melirik kesegala arah dengan ekspresi bingung, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana "Sehun, dia Noona mu satu-satunya!" Luhan mengingatkannya lagi, tangan Sehun meremas kain bajunya kuat

"Kau tega membiarkan dia menangis?, setidaknya tatap dia Sehun" Luhan ikut mendramatisir, ia membisikkan kalimat itu ditelinga Sehun, ia mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan sayu, ekspresinya seakan berharap bahwa Luhan sangat menginginkan ia menatap wanita itu

Sehun mencobanya, perlahan ia dongakkan kepala nya, dan sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka betemu, Sehun tidak kuat, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tidak! Ia masih belum siap. Disatu sisi Sera amat bahagia, adiknya itu mau menatapnya walau sebentar

Sera tidak ingin melihat adiknya ketakutan terus, ia meletakkan sekotak pizza nya lengkap dengan bubble tea, kemudian ia segera keluar dari kamar Sehun "Aku permisi dokter Xi"

"Lihat! Akhirnya dia pergi" Luhan mendengus kesal kearah Sehun, ingin rasanya Luhan egois tapi ia sadar, semuanya butuh proses. Luhan mengambil sekotak pizza tersebut dan membukanya, lalu menyodorkan sepotong pizza kearah Sehun, Sehun menggeleng tanda ia menolak dan Luhan sedikit kesal melihatnya

"Yasudah, biar kuhabiskan sendiri!" Luhan menggigit ujung pizza dan mengunyah nya, ekspresinya seakan-akan menggambarkan bahwa Luhan begitu menikmati makanan tersebut, Sehun hanya menatapnya dan tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah nya

"Kau juga mau kan?" Luhan dapat membaca ekspresi Sehun, dengan mulut masih mengunyah luhan mengambil lagi sepotong pizza dan menyuapkannya pada Sehun, Sehun mengambil alih pizza tersebut dan ikut memakannya bersama Luhan

Mereka tidak menghabiskan pizza sekotak berdua, Sehun sudah kenyang sedangkan Luhan tidak mau menjadi gemuk hanya karena ngemil pizza dimalam hari, ia menutup kotak pizza tersebut dan beralih mengambil bubble tea nya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di nakas, ia menancapkan sedotan tersebut lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun

"Kau dulu..." ucap Sehun tapi Luhan menggeleng

"Ini kan untukmu, sebaiknya kau duluan!" Luhan bersikeras namun Sehun masih keras kepala, akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan menyedot bubble tea tersebut secukupnya

Luhan menyodorkannya pada Sehun, dan Sehun menghisap minuman tersebut dari sedotan yang sama -bekas Luhan- tiba-tiba Luhan memerah karena sadar, ia dan Sehun secara tidak langsung melakukan kissing

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghampiri Sera yang duduk dibangku pengunjung, ia mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Sera, Sera menoleh dan ia memandang Luhan dengan sayu "Apakah adikku akan tetap seperti itu?" tanya nya

Luhan menghela napasnya, lalu menatap Sera "Do'akan saja dia segera sembuh, aku telah berusaha"

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kecewa" ucap Luhan, Sera langsung mendongak dan menggeleng keras

"Tidak, aku tidak kecewa denganmu, Dokter. Tapi aku hanya sedih, seperti ini kah akhir persaudaraan ku dengannya?" Sera menunduk dan Luhan mengusap punggung nya

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya seperti itu" Seru Luhan

"Kumohon bersabarlah, itu wajar karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan hipnoterapi" ucap Luhan, Sera mengusap air matanya kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang" Sera mengulurkan tangan nya dan dibalas jabatan tangan oleh Luhan

"Hati-hati dijalan!" pesan Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan hendak kembali ke ruangan nya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat secercah darah di lantai, Luhan terkejut dan menutup mulutnya, ia melirik kesekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Luhan tidak tahan, ia berbalik arah dan lewat jalan lain yang jaraknya agak jauh dari ruangannya

Tepat ketika ia memasuki ruangannya, ia melihat darah itu lagi dengan mawar-mawarnya yang berserakan, padahal kemarin ia telah mengganti mawar rusak itu dengan yang baru dan sekarang hilang lagi entah kemana, Luhan memejamkan matanya, siapa yang berani membuat ruangannya kacau seperti ini?

Luhan takut dengan darah, warna nya yang merah pekat dan bau nya yang anyir bisa membuatnya mual tanpa sebab, Luhan mengamati secercah darah itu lagi, banyak nya tidak seperti kemarin, tidak mungkin bangkai hewan mati ditempatnya dua kali beturut-turut, Luhan mulai mengguman _'siapa yang melakukannya?'_

 **TBC**

Masih ingatkah dengan insiden mawar berdarah? Author bakal ungkit lagi di chapter selanjutnya, sebelumnya author minta maaf karena telat update tapi yang penting udah diupdate kan? Wkwkwk yang nunggu _Damn Iam Manly Oh Sehun,_ ditunngu ya ^^ gak lama lagi bakal diupdate kok hehe...

 _Mind to Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previoeus:_

Luhan hendak kembali ke ruangan nya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat secercah darah di lantai, Luhan terkejut dan menutup mulutnya, ia melirik kesekeliling dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Luhan tidak tahan, ia berbalik arah dan lewat jalan lain yang jaraknya agak jauh dari ruangannya

Tepat ketika ia memasuki ruangannya, ia melihat darah itu lagi dengan mawar-mawarnya yang berserakan, padahal kemarin ia telah mengganti mawar rusak itu dengan yang baru dan sekarang hilang lagi entah kemana, Luhan memejamkan matanya, siapa yang berani membuat ruangannya kacau seperti ini?

Luhan takut dengan darah, warna nya yang merah pekat dan bau nya yang anyir bisa membuatnya mual tanpa sebab, Luhan mengamati secercah darah itu lagi, banyak nya tidak seperti kemarin, tidak mungkin bangkai hewan mati ditempatnya dua kali beturut-turut, Luhan mulai mengguman _'siapa yang melakukannya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 ** _*HunHan SeRaXi Present_**

 **Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

.

* * *

.

Semalam Luhan tidak bisa tidur kerena memikirkan _mawar berdarah_ tersebut. Ia mulai berpikir kira-kira ulah siapa dibalik semua ini, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa itu ulah salah satu pasien, tapi siapa? Sehun rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat ia tidak pernah datang ke ruangannya, lalu Ziyu?, anak kecil itu setau Luhan tidak pernah lancang, ahh..bisa jadi Kai yang mencuri mawarnya untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo, tapi mana mungkin Kai sampai _berdarah_ seperti itu?, tidak mungkin, atau mungkin Baekhyun mengingat dia sangat membenci Luhan, namun tiba-tiba Luhan membelalak saat otaknya mengatakan _'apakah saat itu Baekhyun mengalami kontraksi hingga darahnya menetes ke lantai?'_ itu bisa saja terjadi karena istri Chanyeol itu tengah mengandung anak ke-3 nya.

...

Pagi nya Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruangannya, syukurlah petugas kebersihan itu sadar dan ketika Luhan masuk darah tersebut sudah hilang, Luhan meletakkan tas nya lalu beranjak keluar, saat ia menutup pintu Kai menyapa nya dan Luhan langsung menahan pergelangan Kai saat laki-laki itu hendak mendahuluinya

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai bingung, ia melihat raut Luhan yang nampak khawatir

"Apa kau yang merusak mawar-mawarku?" Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan intimidasi

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kau punya mawar" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?, kupikir kau mengambil mawarku untuk _melamar_ kyungsoo" Kai tergelak dengan ucapan Luhan

"Huhh..dia sulit untuk kudekati" Kai mendesah "Aku tidak merusak mawar mu Luhan, coba kau tanya yang lain" ucap Kai lembut

"Baiklah, maaf kalau aku menuduhmu" Luhan menatap Kai dengan perasaan bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa?" tanya Kai dan sedetik kemudian Luhan menggeleng

"Aku baik-baik saja? Aku..hanya penasaran" bohong Luhan "Ahh.. aku harus ke kamar Sehun sekarang" Luhan berjalan mendahului kai dan lelaki tan itu menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala

...

Cklekk..

"Luhan?"

"Hai Sehun! Kau sudah bangun?" Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk dikursi sambil memainkan jarinya

"Sehunna, apa kemarin malam kau ke ruanganku?" tanya Luhan yang mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun

"Tidak.." jawab Sehun sambil memandang Luhan yang menampilkan raut _tidak biasanya_

"Lalu jika kau memetik mawar dimana?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Taman.." Luhan mendesah, ciri khas jawaban Sehun selalu _singkat padat dan jelas_

"Luhan kenapa?" Sehun bertanya balik, ia merasa Luhan sedang kecewa karenanya

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu..." Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, _temannya_ hari kenapa?, biasanya ia akan datang dengan raut ceria khas nya, tidak seperti saat ini.

...

Luhan saat ini berpikir, Kai dan Sehun jelas-jelas mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal mawarnya, ahh... masih ada terduga lainnya yaitu Baekhyun dan Ziyu, ketika matanya melihat Ziyu tengah menyusun balok nya, Luhan menghampirinya dan duduk didekat anak itu.

"Ohh..Dokter?, mau bermain denganku?" tawar Ziyu dan Luhan menggeleng

"Tidak, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, Ziyu?" ucap Luhan dan seketika anak itu menatapnya

"Dokter ingin bertanya apa?" Ziyu menatapnya dengan polos, dalam hati Luhan merasa berdosa jika menuduh anak sepolos ini yang merusak mawarnya

"Apa kemarin Ziyu ke ruanganku?" tanya Luhan dan anak itu langsung menyahut

"Tidak, aku hanya bermain disini seharian"

"Jadi Ziyu tidak tahu tentang bunga mawaku?" Luhan memastikan dan anak itu tetap menggeleng

"Ziyu tidak tahu dokter" ucap Ziyu

"Baiklah, lanjutkan bermain nya..." setelahnya Luhan beranjak dari sana

...

"Apa Baekhyun ya yang melakukannya?" gumam Luhan, ia telah berada didepan pintu laboratorium, ia sedikit ragu ketika akan mendorong pintu tersebut mengingat orang didalamnya begitu membencinya

Namun Luhan sediri tak dapat memungkiri kalau Baekhyun-lah pelakunya, dia begitu membencinya dan kemungkinan melakukan teror itu ada, tapi apa mungkin Baekhyun sampai melakukan itu padanya, pasalnya orang yang sering meneror itu biasanya mereka memiliki _gangguan mental_ , dan mana mungkin jika Baekhyun bisa bekerja disini kalau ia memiliki gangguan mental?.

Luhan memantapkan hatinya, dengan pelan ia mendorong pintu tersebut dan disana Baekhyun tengah menempelkan headset diperutnya, lelaki hamil itu menatapnya tak suka lalu mematikan musiknya

"Mau apa kau kesini? Kau mengganggu istirahatku" desis Baekhyun dengan pandangan sinis

"Apa kau yang merusak mawar ku dan memberikan tetsan darah disana?" Luhan langsung to the point dan menatap lawan bicaranya tajam

"Apa maksudmu? Aku terlalu bodoh untuk membuang waktu ku hanya demi meneror mu, masih banyak yang harus kuteliti disini" Baekhyun juga menatap Luhan tak kalah tajamnya

"Apa saat itu kau mengalami kontraksi hingga darahmu berceceran diruangan ku?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung mengernyit ketika mendengarnya

"Aku baik-baik saja! Dan ingat ya, aku tak sudi datang keruangan mu jika tak penting" Baekhyun membuang mukanya, ia tak tahan harus menatap orang yang dibencinya lama-lama

"Aku tahu kau membenciku Baek, tapi apa sampai sebegitu nya kah rasa bencimu? Chanyeol telah kurelakan dan apa salahku? Kau takut aku merebutnya kembali?" tanya Luhan jengah, ia sendiri muak jika harus bersitengang dengan Baekhyun setiap saat

"Ohh.. apa kau masih berusaha mendapatkannya?" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, ada rasa amarah yang tertahan disana

"Tidak maksudku- - "

"Pergilah! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu kalau aku tak sudi datang keruangan mu jika tak penting, dan aku tak tahu soal mawar-mawar mu" Baekhyun mendorong Luhan agar segera pergi dari ruangannya dan Luhan mendesah kecewa

"Tak usah mendorongku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" desis Luhan tajam dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak takut akan hal itu

...

"Sehun bukan, Kai bukan, Ziyu apalagi, dan tidak mungkin juga Baekhyun" gumam Luhan sambil menunduk, ia berjalan hendak menuju ruangannya kembali sampai ia melihat seorang ahjussi yang menenteng ember beserta alat pel

"Ahjussi tunggu!" pekik Luhan dan lelaki paruh baya itu menoleh kearahnya

"Ohh Dokter Xi, ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu

"Apa Ahjussi yang membersihkan ruanganku semalam?" tanya Luhan dan lelaki itu mengangguk

"Ya, ruangan anda semalam kotor dengan cairan merah dan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berserakan" jelas lelaki itu, Luhan menghela napasnya lega, ia sempat berpikir apakah dirinya sendiri yang mengalami _halusinasi_

"Hahh..syukurlah, kalau begitu terimakasih " Luhan tersenyum dibalas dengan bungkukan sopan lelaki tersebut kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan

"Dokter Xi!" Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jongdae berlari kearahnya

"Anda kemana saja? Apa anda lupa jika hari ini pasien Oh Sehun harus menjalani hipnoterapi nya yang kedua" sesaat Luhan tersadar dan menepuk dahinya pelan

"Astaga aku lupa, baiklah ayo kita kesana!" seru Luhan dan Jongdae mengikutinya

...

Cklekk...

"Hai Sehun, hari ini aku harus memberimu terapi lagi agar kau sembuh. Kau mau kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan yang ditatapnya itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu berjanjilah kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku" Luhan mengeluarkan jari kelingking nya, lama Sehun tidak membalasnya hingga membuat Luhan gemas sendiri kemudian mengangkat pergelangan Sehun dan menyatukan kelingking mereka

"Aku anggap kau setuju" ucap Luhan mutlak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah terapi kedua Sehun, meskipun diawal mereka gagal tapi Luhan yakin satu kali terapi saja tidak akan cukup bagi Sehun, dengan sabar dan telaten Luhan menuntun Sehun menuju alam paling tenang nya, dimana ia bisa merasakan rileks secara fisik dan batin.

Luhan tetap menggunakan musik sebagai media pembantu nya, jika kemarin ia membahas masalah soal ibu dan kakak nya, kali ini ia mencoba mencari sugesti baru dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut ditelinga Sehun.

Dibanding dengan terapi pertama, saat ini Sehun terlihat lebih tenang, meskipun begitu Jongdae maupun Minseok terus bersiaga jika Sehun kembali berontak, namun Luhan memastikan bahwa ia harus lebih cermat menuntun Sehun menuju titik dimana ia bisa merasakan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya, memberi kalimat-kalimat positif untuk mengubah arah hidupnya dan membebaskan phobia yang selama ini membelenggu hidupnya.

Sudah satu jam setengah Luhan menghabiskan waktunya untuk memberikan Sehun terapi, terapi kali ini durasinya lebih lama karena Luhan berpikir kemarin terlalu cepat dan Sehun belum mencerna dengan baik seluruh sugestinya, Luhan berharap setelah ini akan ada perubahan sedikit dalam diri Sehun mengenai phobia nya.

Sehun membuka matanya setelah proses hipnoterapi itu selesai, matanya melirik kesekeliling dan mendapati Luhan dengan kedua perawatnya tengah tersenyum kearahnya, Sehun bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya, hari ini ia merasa sangat _nyaman_ sehabis diterapi

"Istirahatlah dan juga jangan lupa minum obatmu" ucap Luhan dan ia beranjak dari kamarnya

...

Sehabis memberikan Sehun terapi, Luhan berniat kembali ke ruangan nya untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum dirinya masuk ke ruangan itu, ia melihat seorang gadis remaja tengah memegang mawar yang Luhan yakini itu adalah mawarnya, langsung saja Luhan berlari kearah gadis tersebut dan mencekalnya

"Yakk! Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Luhan merebut paksa setangkai mawar tersebut dari tangan si gadis yang ia kenal bernama _Aleyna,_ Luhan melirik ruangan nya dan disana ada sebuah darah tercecer lagi dengan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berserakan

"Apa selama ini kau yang membuat ruangan ku seperti ini?" tanya Luhan lagi namun gadis itu tetap diam, ia terus menunduk dan mengabaikan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya tajam

Luhan sungguh kesal, sedari tadi ia terus diabaikan oleh gadis itu, ia ingin memarahi nya tapi mengingat gadis ini memiliki gangguan jiwa, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya

"Mawar milik dokter bagus, aku suka..." ucap Aleyna lirih

Luhan menarik dagu Aleyna agar menatapnya, tampak raut ketakutan disana hingga Aleyna tak berani menatap Luhan. Luhan menghela napas nya, ia alihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan ia terkejut mendapati dibelakang Aleyna berdiri nampak secercah darah disana, Luhan melirik paha gadis tersebut dan sepertinya darah itu menetes darisana,Dengan cepat Luhan membalik tubuh Aleyna, dan noda kemerahan terlihat jelas dibagian belakang rok yang dikenakan gadis tersebut

Luhan tercekat, ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan tak seharusnya melihat hal semacam ini, ia terus memperhatikan darah yang masih menetes hingga menodai lantai putih tersebut, ini sudah jelas jika darah-darah yang ia lihat selama beberapa hari ini adalah darah _menstruasi_

"Ayo cepat ikut aku!" seru Luhan sambil menggandeng Aleyna

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kelalainku Dokter Xi, mulai saat ini aku akan terus mengawasi nya. Saya tidak tahu jika Aleyna mengalami datang bulan, karena ini adalah yang pertama baginya" jelas sang pengasuh anak yang tentu saja bergender perempuan

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tolong ajari dia cara memakai pembalut disaat seperti ini terjadi, ini wajar karena dia perempuan, aku memakluminya" ucap Luhan ramah, sang wanita pengasuh tersebut terlihat lega karena sang dokter tidak memarahi nya

"kalau begitu aku permisi, pekerjaan ku masih banyak..." Luhan beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan ingin segera menemui petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan ruangannya lagi

...

Seorang pria berbadan kekar tengah berjalan melewati beberapa ruang rumah sakit, ia terlihat tengah mencari-cari seseorang dengan membuka satu-persatu pintu yang dilihatnya, Luhan yang kebetulan lewat sana mengernyit bingung ketika pria tersebut jalan seenaknya tanpa seorang perawat maupun penjaga yang mendampingi, seharusnya jika ada pengunjung yang datang, mereka akan ditemani oleh seorang perawat demi menjaga keselamatan orang tersebut dari amukan pasien disini

Luhan berjalan mendekati pria tersebut, ia mencoba bertanya apa yang pria itu lakukan disini?, Luhan menepuk pundak pria tersebut dan menoleh kearahnya

"Maaf ahjussi, tapi apa aku boleh bertanya anda ingin menjenguk siapa? Seharusnya anda didampingi salah seorang perawat sekarang" ucap Luhan sedikit bergetar mengingat pria tersebut menatapnya intens

"Kau dokter disini kan?" pria tersebut memperhatikan penampilan Luhan dari atas kebawah, kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Luhan

"Ya, aku dokter disini" jawab Luhan gugup

"Boleh aku membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu?" tanya pria itu dan Luhan mengangguk

"Silahkan, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Luhan menatap pria itu dengan senyuman ramahnya, mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku yang terletak disana, walaupun tampang pria didepannya ini layaknya preman pasar, namun ia tidaklah menakutkan ketika berbicara dengannya

"Aku ingin membawa Aleyna pulang" ucap pria itu "Aku adalah ayahnya, namaku Kim Jae Han" tambah pria bernama Jae Han tersebut

Luhan terdiam sejenak, ia teringat ketika saat berumur 8 tahun Aleyna dibawa ke rumah sakit ini karena mengalami trauma akibat masalah keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya yang sering bertengkar mengakibatkan ia menjadi anak broken home ditambah ayahnya yang suka berjudi dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk membuat kondisi keluarga Aleyna semakin parah, tamparan keras yang sering dilayangkan pada gadis tak berdosa tersebut membuat mentalnya menjadi tak terkendali, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, sebagai dokter ia tidak bisa mengembalikan Aleyna pada orangtua nya mengingat kondisi keluarga mereka seperti itu

"Maaf, meskipun anda adalah ayah nya, tapi kami tak bisa mengembalikan Aleyna pada anda, kami tidak bisa membiarkan Aleyna tersiksa seperti dulu" ucap Luhan, pria tersebut bahkan sampai berlutut pada Luhan memohon agar anak gadisnya bisa pulang bersamanya

"Tidak dokter, aku sudah tobat!. Aku janji tidak akan menyiksa Aleyna lagi" ucap pria itu yang masih memohon padanya

"Meskipun anda akan terus berlutut dihadapanku itu tidak akan berarti, karena megembalikan pasien yang masih belum sembuh harus melalui proses dan permohonan ijin yang panjang. Maaf, aku sedang sibuk sebaiknya anda pergi darisini" usir Luhan secara halus, lelaki didepannya itu terlihat geram dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat, Luhan tak memperdulikan hal itu dan mencoba beranjak darisana, namun langkah kakinya ditahan dan sedetik kemudian punggungnya membentur tembok

"Sudah kubilang kembalikan Aleyna!" bentak pria tersebut, ia mengungkung pergerakan Luhan yang terlihat berkeringat dingin disana, jika dilihat perbandingan tubuh mereka sangat jauh, Luhan dengan tubuh mungilnya mungkin akan kalah jika pria tersebut membanting nya

"Lepaskan aku tuan Jae Han!" Luhan memberontak ditengah kedua tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh pria tersebut, napas nya terputus-putus saat pria itu mengarahkan jemarinya pada leher Luhan dan mencekiknya kuat

"Akhh..sakh..kit, kumohon lephh..assh" Luhan rasanya ingin mati, saluran pernapasannya ditekan kuat oleh pria tersebut, seperti ia tengah menelan biji kedondong, bahkan berbicara pun sulit dengan napas yang mulai menipis, wajahnya memerah pucat dan semakin lama cengkraman pada lehernya semakin kuat, setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf pada sang ibu dahulu jika hari ini ia ditakdirkan mati ditangan pria ini

"Aku akan melepaskan mu jika Aleyna kau berikan" ucap pria itu dingin dengan menatap Luhan tajam

"Samhh..pai kapan..pun, hhh..tidak akan per..nahhh" balas Luhan yang saat ini mulai kesusahan bernapas

"Masih bertahan juga rupanya..." pria tersebut menyerigai, ia semakin menambah cengkraman tangannya pada leher Luhan lebih kuat dan bahkan Luhan hingga mendelik saking sakitnya

"Akhh..."

BUGH...

"Sehun?" Luhan membelalak tak percaya, Sehun meninju pipi kanan pria tersebut hingga jatuh tersungkur, Luhan bersyukur saat ini ia bisa bernapas bebas kembali namun sepertinya akan terjadi baku hantam antar Sehun dan pria tersebut

Bugh..

"Sehun Hentikan! Sudah... " Luhan semakin khawatir saat pria itu juga menghajar Sehun hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah, Kai yang tak sengaja lewat didepan mereka langsung memisahkan kedua pria yang saling meninju satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang menahan pergerakan Sehun

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, terimakasih..." Luhan membisikkan ucapannya ditelinga Sehun dan seketika pergerakan lelaki itu terhenti

"Kai, bawa dia keluar! Dia adalah penyusup yang tak memiliki ijin datang kemari" titah Luhan dan Kai langsung menggiring pria tersebut keluar dari rumah sakit

"Lepaskan aku sialan! Aku ayahnya pasien disini!" pria tersebut tetap memberontak namun Kai menghiraukannya dan memaksa pria tersebut keluar

"Terimakasih Sehun..." ucap Luhan, ia mengusap darah disudut bibir Sehun dan menempelkan plester yang selalu ada di saku jasnya, Luhan sangat anti dengan darah karena itulah jika ia melihat sesuatu yang berdarah, maka ia akan langsung mengobatinya

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari jarak sedekat ini, wajahnya terlihat jelas ketika temannya itu fokus menempelkan plester disudut bibirnya, tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum karena ia senang hari ini ia sudah menyelamatkan teman baiknya

"Selesai, lainkali berhati-hatilah..." Sehun mengangguk kemudian Luhan mengacak gemas rambutnya

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Sehun, aku berhutang budi padamu..."

...

Sera masih berkutat pada pekerjaan nya, ia sedang mengaitkan beberapa jarum pentul pada sehelai kain yang membungkus patung manekin tersebut, sebagai designer diperusahaan J&E fashion, ia harus selalu menciptakan inovasi trend fashion terbaru yang selalu berubah-ubah disetiap tahunnya.

Ketika jarum-jarum tersebut sudah melekat sepenuhnya, Sera berhenti. Ia menatap hasil pekerjaannya kemudian tersenyum bangga _'ini bagus'_ gumamnya, ia melirik arloji nya dan ini sudah waktunya ia menjenguk Sehun untuk yang ke-2 kalinya, Sera membereskan barangnya dan segera keluar dari gedung perusahaan menuju sebuah kedai untuk membelikan _adiknya_ oleh-oleh

"Ahjumma, berapa semuanya?"

"Totalnya 35000 Won" Sera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won dari dompetnya dan memberikan pada Ahjumma itu

"Terimakasih, kau selalu datang kesini tiap hari dan memesan satu bubble tea untuk dibungkus, untuk siapa?" tanya ahjumma itu ramah dan Sera tersenyum

"Untuk adikku yang sedang _sakit_ " jawab Sera dengan senyuman pahit

"Semoga dia cepat sembuh" ucap sang ahjumma itu dan Sera hanya meng-amin kan

 _"Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu apakah dia akan benar-benar sembuh atau tidak?"_ gumam Sera dalam hatinya

Sera sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun, ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat sambil menenteng kresek berisikan Bubble tea kesukaan adiknya, ia terlalu bersemangat hingga tak memperhatikan jalannya sampai tubuhnya menabrak seseorang

"Ohh Mian, aku terlalu terburu-buru..." Sera menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf

"Aku juga tak lihat jalan, maafkan aku" ucap wanita yang ditabraknya tadi, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sera, dan Sera yang masih terduduk itu mendongak dan terkejut ketika mendapati wanita yang ia benci itu kembali dihadapannya

"Kau Hani?" tanya Sera masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya

Orang dihadapannya itu juga sama-sama canggung, Sera melirik sesosok bayi yang bermain dengan boneka nya di kereta bayi samping Hani, Sera kemudian mengernyit "Dia anakmu?" Hani mengangguk

Sera menghela napasnya "Dia seharusnya jadi keponakan ku, kan?" sindirnya, lalu ia tertawa remeh menatap Hani

"Bagaimana kabar Sehun?" tanya nya, ia sendiri kalut kenapa pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu setelah membuat adikku gila?" bentak Sera emosi, beberapa pengunjung melirik kearah mereka, Hani terdiam ditempat lalu ia berpikir mungkin ia salah dengar

"Apa maksudmu?" Hani menuntut penjelasan

"Bukan urusanmu, aku harus segera pergi..." Sera berjalan dengan sedikit menyenggol bahu Hani

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Hani, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan kondisi mantan suaminya itu

...

"Sehunna, hari ini Noona mu datang!" ucap Luhan, Sehun melirik sekilas wanita dihadapannya itu tanpa minat

Sera mendekat, bisa ia lihat adiknya itu tidak lagi mengusirnya. Sehun hanya diam saja, meskipun dikamar ini terdapat 3 orang namun rasanya tetaplah sunyi ketika Sera datang menjenguk, ia mencoba menyentuh pundak nya tapi Sehun langsung menampik tangan tersebut

"Jangan sentuh..." titahnya tegas, Sera menjauhkan tangannya dan menatap harap sang adik

"Sehun sayang, sekali saja...tatap aku, Noona merindukanmu" setetes cairan bening jatuh dipelupuk Sera, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hani tadi seakan merubah mood-nya menjadi tidak mengenakkan

Sehun tetap diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih belum siap ditatap maupun disentuh oleh Sera yang secara darah maupun hukum adalah keluarganya sendiri, meskipun telah berkali-kali diberi pengertian oleh Luhan, tapi ia merasa belum siap secara lahir batin

"Bersabarlah Sera, aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang kuat" ucap Luhan menyemangati

"Ya! Aku masih percaya suatu saat nanti Sehun akan sembuh" Sera berseru mantap

"Bagus, jika dia terbiasa nanti lama-kelamaan dia akan _menerimamu_ kembali" Luhan mengusap punggung Sera yang masih terisak

"Kau tahu Dokter Xi, _aku tadi betemu Hani, mantan istri Sehun_ " Sera berbisik ke telinga Luhan

"Mwo!" Luhan terkejut dan segera mengajak Hani keluar kamar Sehun

"Ya, aku bertemu dikedai saat itu aku bertabrakan dengannya..."

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai Hani tahu Sehun disini, apalagi hingga menemuinya, semua terapi yang kuberikan akan gagal dan bisa saja phobia nya semakin parah" Luhan mengingatkan dan Sera mengangguk patuh

"Tolong jaga adikku sebaik mungkin..."pesan Sera

"Tentu saja..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Huft...akhirnya misteri mawar berdarah sudah terpecahkan dan sekarang si cangcorang/? Kembali lagi a.k.a Hani yang sekarang jadi Kim Hani (kan udh jadi istrinya junmyoen) haha... mungkin Hani dan kisah keluarga barunya akan dibahas lagi dalam chapter-chapter selanjutnya dan tentu saja masih ada hubungannya sama HunHan. Btw kemaren gak ada yang bener nebak siapa pelaku dibalik mawar berdarah, bhaks :3

 _Mind to review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

.

.

"Mma..Maa.." bayi disamping kemudi itu mengoceh tak jelas, ia memperhatikan sang ibu yang sedang fokus meyetir.

"Apa sayang?, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dirumah" ucap Hani, sang ibu dari bayi mungil tersebut. Ia menghentikan laju mobil nya sejenak ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah dan menoleh kearah sang bayi, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika menatap bayi itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hani beserta bayinya sudah sampai di mansion, dengan dibantu beberapa maid, ia menggendong sang bayi dan membiarkan kereta bayi itu diletakkan maid nya, Hani memasuki mansion megah tersebut yang dulunya adalah milik Oh Sehun, bangunan tersebut masih tetap sama hanya saja Junmyeon mendekorasi ulang hingga sesuai keinginannya.

Bayi dalam gendongan Hani menggeliat, ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, Hani mengernyit sesaat kemudian mengerti bahwa ini waktunya ia mengganti popok sang anak "Tunggu sebentar ya sayang" Hani memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan sang bayi di kasur, ia melepaskan celana bayi tersebut serta menyobek popok yang dikenakannya, ia bawa sang bayi itu ke kamar mandi dan setelah selesai, ia memasangkan popok yang baru.

"Mimpi indah sayang" Hani mengecup dahi sang putri yang nampak tenang ketika tertidur, ia terperanjat ketika hendak menuju kamar mandi dan disana Junmyeon, suaminya tengah menatapnya nyalang

"Dari mana saja kau?" tatapan amarah itu selalu terpancar di wajah Junmyeon akhir-akhir ini, Hani mengerti bahwa urusan kantor menyebabkan suami nya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, dan ia tidak tahu jika Junmyeon akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini karena biasanya ia akan pulang ketika tengah malam.

"Aku hanya mengajak _Jaemi_ keluar untuk jalan-jalan" ucap Hani, ia juga menatap Junmyeon dengan datar.

"Ohh..bukan untuk menjadi model di J&E Fashion?" selidik Junmyeon. Hani terdiam beberapa saat, matanya melirik ke bawah sibuk mencari alasan yang pas untuk ia katakan pada suaminya "Bukankah sudah berapa kali kubilang berhentilah dari dunia _modeling_ , kau masih bersikeras ingin menjadi model setelah memiliki anak?" suara Junmyeon meninggi, wajahnya memerah dengan tangan terkepal, ia bisa saja menampar Hani saat ini juga melihat sang anak yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Ya, itu karena kau terlalu sibuk hingga lupa mengisi rekening ku. Dan kau juga selalu pulang malam dengan kondisi mabuk, apa kau sering mengunjungi bar akhir-akhir ini?" selidik Hani balik, ia sudah merasakan ini sejak lama dan ia baru berani bertanya sekarang.

"Kau mencurigai ku sekarang?" Junmyeon mendelik tajam, "Katakan! Apa kau mulai berani padaku Huhh?" Hani memekik tertahan ketika Junmyeon menarik kasar rambutnya, ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Junmyeon dari rambutnya namun gagal karena terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan..."erang Hani, Junmyeon masih tak memperdulikannya ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Hani dari jarak yang begitu sempit "Segera hentikan profesimu atau aku akan segan-segan menamparmu setiap hari" ancam Junmyeon dan Hani masih terdiam setelah cengkraman tersebut lepas dari rambutnya, lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan Hani di kamar dengan pintu yang dibanting keras.

"Kau sendiri lupa memberiku uang belanja meskipun direkening mu tertimbun banyak uang, lalu Jaemi mau makan apa jika aku hanya berdiam diri menunggumu memberikan uang bulanan, pagi berangkat dan pulang ketika _kami_ sudah tertidur, kau banyak _berubah_ Junmyeon" desah Hani dalam hatinya

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedari tadi tak dapat memejamkan matanya, ia rasanya sangat lelah dan ingin tidur namun tidak bisa, dapat ia rasakan suhu tubuhnya sedikit menghangat, diliriknya jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ia turun dari ranjang nya dan berjalan keluar mencari udara segar, setelah menutup pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Sehun?!" yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan mendapati teman baiknya berjalan kearahnya

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya nya cemas, melihat tas punggung yang dikenakan Luhan sepertinya ia akan pulang setelah ini

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap Sehun, sedetik kemudian tangan Luhan sudah berada di dahinya. Sehun mengernyit heran saat Luhan menempelkan punggung tangannya beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya

"Kau tampak pucat, masuk lah kedalam" Luhan menggandeng Sehun memasuki kamarnya kembali kemudian membaringkannya

"Tunggulah sebentar Sehun, aku akan segera kembali" Luhan meletakkan tas punggungnya dikursi, kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya sambil berlari. Sehun semakin bingung bukankah ia akan segera pulang?, tidak lama kemudian Luhan kembali lagi dengan nampan berisi baskom serta obat dan segelas air putih

"Kau demam Sehun" ucap Luhan, ia meletakkan nampannya itu di nakas dan memandang Sehun sejenak "Besok jangan sering-sering keluar kamar, kau sedang sakit. Tunggulah sampai kau sembuh, mengerti?" Luhan mengingatkan dan Sehun mengangguk sekilas

"Agar tidak semakin parah, ini minum obatnya" Luhan menyerahkan sebutir pil tersebut beserta segelas air yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Sehun bersamaan dengan obatnya

"Gomawo Luhan-ah" gumam Sehun, ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dan mendapati posisi paling nyaman. Luhan dengan cekatan memeras kain yang telah dicelupkan ke air hangat kemudian meletakkannya di dahi Sehun

"Masih belum bisa tidur?" Luhan mengamati Sehun dari samping, jemarinya merapikan poni Sehun yang ia bawa kebelakang agar kain tersebut tidak dihalangi oleh anak rambut Sehun

"Ya" lirih Sehun, hatinya menghangat ketika Luhan dengan sabar mengurusnya, dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena seharusnya ini waktunya Luhan pulang

"Baiklah, malam ini kutemani kau sampai tertidur" seru Luhan, ia menarik salah satu kursi dan menempatkannya disamping ranjang Sehun, tangannya ia lipat sebagai bantalan dan Luhan mencoba tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu

"Nanti tanganmu sakit" sahut Sehun yang melihat Luhan ingin tertidur dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya, ia menggeser sedikit kepalanya dan menepuk bagian bantal yang tersisa "Tidurlah disini Luhan!" seru Sehun dan Luhan menurut, mereka berdua berbagi bantal bersama dengan Luhan yang masih dalam posisi duduk, ia tidak ingin seranjang dengan Sehun juga karena tidak mau ikut-ikutan tertular demam nya.

"Gomawo..." dan setelahnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terkesiap ketika ia malah ketiduran di kamar Sehun, ia melirik arloji nya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih 15 menit, jadi ia tertidur disini selama 15 menit. Luhan memandang Sehun yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, sepertinya obat tersebut menimbulkan kantuk yang menyebabkan Sehun tertidur. Dengan hati-hati Luhan meletakkan kursi yang di duduki nya kembali ke tempat semula, lalu mengambil tas miliknya kemudian keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan langkah yang sangat pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan Sehun.

Rumah sakit pada jam seperti ini sudah nampak sepi, hanya beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga didepan sana, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan was-was mengingat ini sudah malam dengan koridor rumah sakit yang begitu sepi.

"Arghhh...tolong hikss.." Luhan bergetar ketika mendengar suara tersebut, tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, siapa dokter yang masih bertugas di jam segini?, ia mendengar rintihan itu lagi dan semakin lama semakin pilu kedengarannya. Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya, sepertinya suara itu berasal dari ruang laboratorium, karena rasa penasarannya Luhan berjalan kearah sana kemudian mendorong pintu tersebut dengan untaian do'a didalam hatinya

"Baekhyun?!" napas Luhan tercekat ketika melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan darah tercecer dilantai

"Tolong aku _akkhh..._ perutku.."

"Bertahanlah,ok! Aku akan menghubungi ambulan" Luhan menakan beberapa digit nomor diponselnya, dan setelah selesai ia memapah Baekhyun yang terus merintih kesakitan hingga berada didepan gerbang rumah sakit. 5 menit kemudian ambulance yang dihubungi datang dan para perawat tersebut membantu Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang terus menggandengnya selama menuju rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berhenti didepan ruang operasi karena ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk, sedikit khawatir akan keadaan rekan kerjanya namun ia segera tersadar untuk menghubungi Chanyeol mengenai keadaan darurat istrinya

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun sedang berada dirumah sakit. Ia akan segera melahirkan" ucap Luhan yang menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding

"Apa?! Kenapa baru mengatakannya padaku?, maksudku kenapa Baekhyun tidak menghubungiku?" Chanyeol berujar panik diujung sana

"Dia sudah tidak bisa berdiri tadi, untung saja aku menolongnya." Desah Luhan, ia merasa menjadi orang baik setelah menolong Baekhyun yang selalu membencinya

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!" setelahnya sambungan tersebut terputus, Luhan memandang ponselnya yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 10.30 malam, bus sudah berhenti beroperasi pada jam segini, Luhan mengembuskan napasnya sekali lagi, sepertinya ia harus meminta bantuan Chanyeol secara diam-diam setelah ini

Luhan hampir saja tertidur ketika suara derap langkah kaki Chanyeol membuatnya terkesiap, lelaki tinggi dihadapannya ini terlihat mengatur napas dengan keringat yang bercucuran, kemeja kantor masih melekat ditubuhnya, sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja

"Kau baru pulang, Chan?" tanya Luhan, Chanyeol duduk disampingna dan masih mengatur napasnya yang tersengal

"Aku ngebut dijalanan agar sampai cepat disini, hari ini jadwalku jaga malam" jawabnya sambil mengelap keringat dengan sapu tangan miliknya

"Oh, lainkali perhatikan keselamatan dirimu juga. Jangan ngebut dijalanan" Luhan memperingatkan, ia mengeluarkan botol minum yang tersisa setengah dari tas nya kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Chanyeol "Mau minum?" tawarnya, dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerimanya dan meneguk air didalamnya sampai habis

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menolong istrimu hingga ketinggalan bus, apakah kau bisa mengantarku pulang?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak, Chan" ucap Luhan begitu mereka sampai di depan rumahnya

"Sama-sama, aku juga berterimakasih karena kau telah menolong Baekhyun" balas Chanyeol, Luhan telah melepaskan seat-belt nya dan sebelum ia keluar, ia teringat sesuatu

"Aku ucapkan selamat padamu Chan, dan juga...jangan katakan ini pada Baekhyun jika kau mengantarku malam ini, ia akan marah besar sampai mengetahuinya" Luhan sedikit menunduk, ia merasa bersalah, seharusnya Chanyeol tetap berada disana menunggu proses persalinan sang istri bukan malah mengantar _mantan-nya_ kerumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, ohh ya apa Baekhyun masih membencimu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama, dan istrinya itu memang sangat protektif padanya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan bisa berdamai

"Seperti biasanya" desah Luhan kemudian ia tersenyum untuk menutupinya, "Cepatlah kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum si perawat mencari suami pasien nya" gurau Luhan dan Chanyeol terkekeh, Luhan segera keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan nya

"Hati-hati dijalan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di pagi yang cerah ini matahari bersinar terang di langit Seoul. Cuaca yang cerah ini membuat Sera bersemangat kerja, ia berjalan sambil menggenggam ponsel nya, seperti biasa ia akan selalu mengupdate berita harian tentang dunia fashion maupun isu-isu hot yang melibatkan para designer terkenal

Begitu ia sampai di tempat kerja nya, semua orang memandang nya dengan tatapan yang Sera sendiri tidak tahu artinya, ia acuh-acuh saja hingga suara sahabatnya terdengar sedang memanggilnya "Oi- Sera!"

"Ya, Unnie?" Sera menatap perempuan yang tiga bulan lebih muda darinya, mata nya memancarkan tatapan berbinar, kentara sekali sahabatnya itu tengah berbahagia

"Kau tahu si aktris terkenal _Jun Jihyun_ itu akan mengenakan busana rancangan perusahaan kita? Kudengar dia akan mengenakannya saat acara penghargaan besok" ucap Kang Seolha, sahabat Sera. dengan nada bersemangat

"Benarkah?" Sera menyahut dengan datar, ia juga ikut senang mendengarnya, dan kemungkinan sang _manajer_ Jun Jihyun membeli busana rancangan designer senior di J &E Fashion. Tidak usah berharap lebih, karena Sera sendiri masih tergolong baru disana

"Hanya itu respon mu?" dengus Seolha, Sera memutar bola mata nya kemudian beralih menatap perempuan jangkung itu

"Lalu apakah aku harus terkejut begitu? Sudah pasti yang dipesan adalah rancangan EunHee sunbae—"

"Ya, kau harus terkejut!" sahut Seolha cepat, Sera memandangnya heran kemudian sahabatnya itu melanjutkan ucapan nya "Karena Jun Jihyun sendiri memilih gaun rancanganmu"

Sera merasa seperti tertimpa durian runtuh mendengarnya, benarkah? Ini benar-benar ajaib! Jun Jihyun si aktris yang selalu menjadi sorotan publik dalam hal berpakaian maupun barang-barang yang dikenakan nya, jika aktris tersebut mengenakan gaun rancangan nya di acara perhargaan bergengsi tersebut sudah dipastikan ia akan segera menjadi bahan pencarian publik

"Kau melamun? Heii-bersiap lah karena siang ini _dia_ akan menemuimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya merasa terhormat anda sudi mengenakan gaun rancangan saya" ucap Sera dengan sopan dihadapan sang aktris fenomenal korea _–Jun Jihyun_ yang didampingi sang manajer disamping nya

"Ahh tidak usah merendah seperti itu" komentar Jihyun, ia mengambil secangkir teh dihadapannya dan menyesapnya sedikit "Aku langsung terpikat dengan gaun-mu, meskipun kau sendiri adalah designer baru disini" puji Jihyun dan Sera menunduk malu

"Ya, saya baru direkrut disini beberapa bulan" jawab Sera yang masih memperhatikan style Jihyun yang notabene artis, datang ke perusahaan saja sudah mengenakan brand ternama asal Paris –batin Sera

"Bersiap-siap lah menjadi sorotan setelah ini" Jihyun menyungging kan senyum nya karena apapun yang ia kenakan pasti orang-orang akan mengikuti gaya nya, bisa dibilang ia adalah salah satu tredseter utama korea

Sera mendapati ponsel nya bergetar, ia ingin mengangkat panggilan yang masuk, dengan canggung ia meminta ijin pada Jihyun, namun sang aktris bangkit dan menyudahi acara pertemuan mereka, ia harus menghadiri beberapa pemotretan dan wawancara di berbagai majalah. Akhirnya setelah Jihyun dan manager nya pergi, Sera mengangkat panggilan yang masuk "Yeoboyoseyo"

"Sera, apa kau bisa datang kesini? Sehun sakit" begitu nama Sehun disebut dan Luhan mengatakan bahwa adiknya sakit, tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat ia harus segera kesana

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta ijin pada bos-ku" Sera memutuskan sambungannya sepihak

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring di kamarnya, rasanya sangat membosankan sekali, tubuhnya demam dan ia merasa sangat lemah, kepala nya pusing dengan tenggorokan gatal yang membuatnya batuk, sesekali ingus nya mendesak keluar dan ia harus bolak-balik mencabut tisu disebelahnya

Hati Sehun menjadi resah ketika ia mengingat mimpi nya semalam, otak nya me-replay ulang beberapa kejadian dirinya ketika bersama Sera saat kecil, kakak nya yang selalu khawatir saat ia terjatuh ataupun Sera yang akan melonjak kegirangan ketika Sehun mendapatkan peringkat-1 dikelas, semuanya diputar kembali dalam mimpinya. Sehun menghela napas, jujur saja ia merasa bersalah pada kakak nya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sehun ingin bertemu Sera, tadi malam ia bermimpi akan berpisah dengannya dalam kurun waktu yang _lama,_ tidak! Sehun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, ia ingin bersama Sera _lebih lama_ dan entah mengapa perasaannya seakan mengatakan bahwa mimpi tersebut akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun terkesiap ketika Luhan menggoyangkan bahu nya, ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunan aneh nya, namun perasaan khawatir tak beralasan tersebut masih menggerogoti benak nya

"Kau melamun lagi? Apa yang kau pikirkan hm.." Luhan duduk disamping ranjang Sehun, ia arahkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun dan mendengus ketika mendapati tubuh Sehun masih panas "Panas nya masih belum turun"

"Sehunna!" keduanya terkejut ketika Sera dengan spontan menyerukan nama Sehun, Luhan bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sera berada disini secepat itu, padahal ia baru saja menelponnya beberapa menit yang lalu

"Sera-ya, kapan kau sampai—"

"Sehunna kau baik-baik saja kan? Astaga ternyata kau demam!" Sera bahkan mengabaikan Luhan dan panik sendiri ketika mendapati adiknya demam

"Dia demam mulai kemarin malam, hanya flu biasa. Tenang saja" Luhan menenangkan Sera, ia tahu wanita itu sangat menyayangi adik nya, Luhan sengaja memberitahunya sekarang agar wanita itu tidak cemas mengenai adiknya

"Noona, hiks..." Sehun langsung membawa wanita itu dalam pelukannya, sepertinya telepati yang ia kirimkan berhasil membuat Sera datang kesini dan langsung memeluknya, ia sungguh tidak ingin berpisah dengan kakak nya apapun yang terjadi

Sera membeku, ini rasanya seperti mimpi! Tuhan mengabulkan do'a nya selama ini, Sehun memeluknya adalah sebuah keajaiban baginya, astaga! Apakah Sehun sudah sembuh, ia ingin segera membawa Sehun pulang dari tempat aneh ini dan tinggal bersama dalam apartemen baru nya yang ia dapatkan secara gratis dari bos tempatnya bekerja

Luhan juga sama terkejutnya, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan matanya yang membelalak, ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Ia sendiri memperkirakan Sehun akan sembuh setelah hipnoterapi keempat nya, dan ini jauh dari dugaan nya, tapi Luhan sadar semua itu berasal dari diri sendiri dan ia sebagai terapis hanya menuntunnya saja

"Noona hiks..jangan pergi" ucap Sehun yang sesenggukan, kakak nya itu menatapnya khawatir sekaligus bingung pada adiknya

"Pergi kemana sayang?, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" Sera menghapus buliran air mata adiknya. Luhan yang terabaikan disini meminta ijin keluar dan membiarkan kedua kakak beradik itu saling bercengkrama

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, ia mendapati nama Chanyeol terpampang dilayarnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut "Ya, Chan ada apa?"

"Luhan-ah anak ketiga ku laki-laki lagi" Chanyeol yang saat ini menatap bayinya dari kaca box teringat dengan kejadian semalam, lalu menelpon Luhan untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini

"Chukkae, kau beri nama siapa dia?" tanya Luhan yang tersenyum, mengingat mantan nya itu terlampau bahagia sekarang –bersama Baekhyun

"Park Jiwon, nama yang bagus bukan?" Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya

"Ya, biasanya kau akan memberikan nama anakmu dengan nama _western._ Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Luhan sedikit khawatir mengingat semalam Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan

"Dia baik-baik saja, saat ini dia sedang istirahat. Terimakasih ya Lu jika bukan karena kau—"

"Ya ya ya, kau telah berterimakasih padaku puluhan kali" potong Luhan cepat dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkikik mendengarnya

"Aku berhutang budi padamu, Lu. Ohh ya sebenarnya aku ingin mengundang mu untuk merayakan kelahiran Jiwon, kau mau datang kan? Terserah kapan yang penting kau punya waktu untuk menjenguk rekanmu, yahh..walaupun dia membencimu" Chanyeol merendahkan nadanya diakhir

"Akan kupikirkan..." jawab Luhan "Aku masih ada pekerjaan dan lakukan tugas mu sebagai suami yang baik. Aku tutup ya!" lalu sambungan mereka terputus

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sehun kini benar-benar tidak menjauhi nya lagi, setiap jam istirahat kerja nya akan Sera gunakan untuk menjenguk adik nya setiap hari, ia bahkan makan siang di kantin rumah sakit bersama Sehun maupun Luhan. Sera amat bahagia, ia berpikir setelah ia mengalami masa-masa sulit akhirnya sekarang ia merasakan buah manis dari seluruh usaha nya, saat ini ia menjadi designer yang diperhitungkan di korea, tak tanggung-tanggung setelah aktris Jun Jihyun yang memakai gaun rancangan nya, aktris-aktris lain seperti _Park Shin Hye_ dan _Kim Ji Won_ juga mengenakan gaun rancangan nya yang lain dalam berbagai acara, kini pamor Oh Sera sebagai designer meningkat drastis.

Ditambah dengan kondisi adik nya yang berangsur-angsur membaik membuat Sera semakin bersyukur pada Tuhan, namun Luhan sebagai dokter masih menahan Sehun di rumah sakit. Alasannya karena Sehun belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ia memang tidak lagi takut dengan Sera namun ia masih menolak ketika diajak berdekatan dengan perempuan lain, Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun hidup berbaur dengan banyak orang nantinya, karena di dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh laki-laki namun juga perempuan.

"Sehunna, seret jari mu seperti ini. Jangan terlalu ditekan dengan kuku mu, lalu lepaskan...lihat burung nya terbang menabrak tumpukan kayu dan babi-babi itu" Sera menjelaskan pada adik nya cara bermain game _angry bird_ di ponsel nya, Sera tahu semenjak Sehun disini pasti dia akan jarang memegang ponsel apalagi bermain game

Sehun menirukan yang diajarkan kakak nya, ia tersenyum girang ketika burung-burung virtual tersebut telah memusnahkan si babi-babi pengecut dan ia bertambah senang lagi ketika sudah menaiki level diatasnya

"Whoaa...belum-belum sudah level 5, Sehun hebat eoh" puji Sera, melihat senyum Sehun yang terkembang seperti itu membuat hatinya menghangat, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyum adik nya itu semenjak perceraiannya dengan Hani

"Dokter Xi, jeongmal gamsahamnida..." diam-diam Sera bertermakasih pada Luhan disamping nya yang selalu memantau keadaan Sehun bahkan ketika mereka sedang bermain

"Aku senang akhirnya Sehun kembali padamu" Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan Sera semakin tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya. Ponsel Sera bergetar, menyadari itu Sehun menghentikan permainannya dan Sera segera mengambil alih ponselnya

"Halo..ahh baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Sera mendengus kemudian menatap Sehun iba

"Sehun, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Tidak apa-apa ya?" tanya Sera cemas, ia merasa bersalah pada adiknya sebenarnya ia sendiri masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Sehun namun Seolha menelpon nya dan meminta ia untuk segera kembali karena ada urusan penting

"Aku mengerti Noona, lagipula disini ada Luhan" ucap Sehun, Sera bernapas lega kemudian pamit menuju kantor nya kembali

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sera, jawab aku secara jujur, apa benar kau memiliki adik yang dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa?" tanya sang pemilik perusahaan, Sera membeku ditempat, tiba-tiba lidah nya kelu untuk untuk menjawab, setetes keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis nya

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab?" tanya sang pemilik perusahaan sekali lagi, sejujurnya ia merasa kasihan mendesak perempuan lajang tersebut untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya memiliki adik yang mengidap _gangguan jiwa,_ tapi gosip-gosip tak jelas diluaran sana yang menyangkut salah satu designer nya membuat sang pemilik perusahaan tak tinggal diam, setidaknya ia harus membuat jumpa pers untuk meredam gosip tersebut

"Ya sajangnim...tapi adikku sebentar _lagi_ sembuh" aku Sera pada akhirnya, ia menunduk dalam merutuki kecerobohan nya karena media kurang pekerjaan itu bisa-bisanya menguntit saat ia mengunjungi Sehun

"Jadi itu benar, bahwa kau adalah kakak dari Oh Sehun yang dulu nya adalah pemimpin perusahaan ternama. Dan setelah penyitaan tersebut, dia mengalami _yahh..._ dengarkan aku Sera, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengungkit masa lalu mu dan aku turut prihatin, tapi aku meminta padamu, berhentilah mengunjungi adimu mulai saat ini"

Sera langsung mendongak menatap atasan nya, ia ingin berteriak kencang memprotes keinginan sang pemilik perusahaan, tetapi gosip sialan itu seakan mengunci mulut nya untuk tetap diam, mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut _Pak tua_ tersebut

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, karena kau adalah designer handal...aku ingin mengirim mu ke Paris untuk menyelesaikan S2 mu disana" ucapan sang atasan seakan meruntuhkan segala kebahagiaan Sera "Itu juga demi kebaikan mu dan untuk meredam gosip tersebut hingga benar-benar lenyap. Apa kau ingin adikmu terus diintai oleh media?"

Sera membisu cukup lama, semua yang dikatakan atasannya benar. Disatu sisi ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun, disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya terus dibicarakan oleh media, bagaimana pun juga setelah ini ia pasti akan dijadikan bahan cemoohan oleh senior-senior nya karena memiliki adik _gila_

"Saya menerima tawaran anda, sajangnim" ucap Sera pada akhirnya

.

.

 **TBC**

Sekarang bukan hanya kehidupan HunHan yang bakal disorot, tapi juga orang disekitar nya. Sumpah gw sendiri yang nulis ikutan nyesek :'v Sehun udah akur sama Sera oeyy :'v tapi sayang nya Sera harus ke Paris buat nyelsain studi nya -,,- yang nungguin Sehun sembuh harap bersabar ya :3

 _Mind to review?_


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya, terimakasih kepada **_Chenma_** dan **_LuluSehun1423_** yang udah kasih saran buat perbaikan epep absurd buatanku ini :'v serius, chap kemarin banyak typo nya T.T tp udh terlanjur di update, jd ku bisa apa? T.T maafin ke typo'an penulis kemarin yah :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Heal Me**

 **Cast: Always Hunhan and other  
Genre: Yaoi Only  
Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari nya Sera menangis hebat, sebagian dari dirinya menyesali keputusan yang ia ambil, ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di Korea, apalagi dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bagi nya keadaan Sehun yang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa merupakan sebuah _aib_ , namun bukan berarti ia membenci adik nya, mungkin saat ini Sehun masih _setengah_ sembuh, dan jika suatu hari nanti adiknya sembuh sepenuhnya, maka ia akan mencari alasan untuk mengatakan pada publik, bahwa kini adiknya sehat dan menjadi seorang pria yang berwibawa seperti dahulu.

Sera menghela napas nya beberapa kali, ia berpikir keputusan yang ia ambil tidak lah salah, suatu saat nanti ia harus menerima konsekuensi jika Sehun mengatai dirinya kakak yang egois, tapi disatu sisi dia tidak ingin berita yang menyebar menjadi semakin besar. Dengan bahu yang masih bergetar, tangan nya terulur untuk mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam koper, ia juga menulis sebuah surat pribadi untuk Luhan, beberapa kali ia harus menulis ulang suratnya karena air mata nya yang selalu jatuh diatas surat yang ia tulis.

Sera menoleh kearah jam, ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari menuju rumah sakit memeluk Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi untuk beberapa tahun, tapi ia tidak bisa, jika ia nekat melakukannya maka keputusannya untuk pergi ke Paris bisa batal karena tak kuasa meninggalkan adiknya yang kini mulai menerima keberadaannya.

 _"Sehunna sayang, jagalah dirimu baik-baik"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

25 menit yang lalu, Luhan sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah Chanyeol, ia datang kemari sendirian sambil menenteng sebuah tas berisi sepatu dan baju bayi. Luhan menghela napasnya, ada sedikit keraguan saat ia hendak menekan bel yang terpasang disebelah pintu, tapi ia datang kesini juga karena undangan Chanyeol, tidak mungkin ia dianggap apatis karena permusuhannya dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan memberanikan dirinya menekan bel tersebut beberapa kali, setelah ia tunggu tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol membukakan pintu nya, pria jangkung itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui Luhan lah yang datang.

"Luhan!, mari silahkan masuk"

"Chan, ini untuk Jiwon" Luhan memberikan tas tersebut dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol

"Tunggu lah disini, akan aku buatkan minum"

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa, aroma khas bedak bayi menyeruak di penciuman nya, ia melihat kesekeliling rumah Chanyeol, terlihat minimalis namun elegan seperti itulah menurutnya, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia bertamu kesini, Luhan memang tahu dimana letak rumah Chanyeol, namun ia tidak berani mengunjungi nya mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu memusuhi nya.

"Luhan?!, kenapa kau bisa disini?" Luhan tersentak ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapan nya dengan tatapan memicing, ia gemetar dan sesekali menggigiti bibir bawahnya

"Chanyeol mengundangku dan aku juga—"

"Kau sedang tidak berniat menggoda suamiku dengan datang kemari kan?" sahut Baekhyun cepat membuat Luhan gelagapan menjawabnya

"Baek sungguh, aku hanya ingin menjenguk mu dan aku tidak memiliki niat seperti itu" Luhan mencoba menjelaskan

"Aku tidak perlu dijenguk oleh mu, jika kau ingin aku baik-baik saja, cepat pergi darisini!" usir Baekhyun halus dengan tidak hormat nya

"Baiklah" bahkan sebelum melihat Jiwon, dia sudah diusir dari rumah Chanyeol. Luhan tahu menjenguk Baekhyun adalah sebuah kebodohan yang menyita jam pulang nya, daripada harus beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun lebih baik ia memilih pulang saja.

Jalanan yang mulai sepi serta udara yang semakin mendingin, membuat Luhan beberapa kali merapatkan jaket tebal nya, ia pulang berjalan kaki karena jarak rumah Chanyeol dan rumahnya dekat, sambil bersenandung membuang rasa gundah nya tiba-tiba tangan nya ditarik oleh seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut

"Luhan, maafkan Baekhyun" Luhan tersadar jika dibelakang nya Chanyeol sedang mengejar nya, Luhan tersenyum memaklumi kearah Chanyeol

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku karena harus membuatmu berlari"

Chanyeol menyerahkan bungkusan berisi sekotak donat dan minuman kaleng sebagai ganti dari pemberian Luhan tadi, Luhan sungkan jika harus menolak dan ia menerima nya "Terimakasih Chan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam sebelum keberangkatan nya ke Paris, Sera menyempatkan diri mendatangi kantor nya untuk berpamitan pada Seolha dan juga pada pemilik perusahaan yang telah memberikan nya kesempatan mengenyam pendidikan S2 di Paris. Ketika Sera memeluknya, Seolha menangis. Perempuan anggun itu terus mengatakan _'jangan pernah lupa padaku atau hubungi aku jika butuh bantuan'_ Sera mengangguk paham dan tersenyum palsu sebelum ia melangkah pergi menuju bandara.

"Oh Sera, Tunggu!" pekik seorang wanita diujung sana

Sera menghentikan langkah nya, ia berbalik dan menegang mendapati Hani yang memanggil nya "Kau kenapa bisa disini?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak tahu aku juga sudah bekerja disini sejak lama" jawabnya, Hani terus menatap Sera intens, ada satu hal yang ingin ia ketahui dari nya

"Soal rumor itu, apakah benar? Katakan bahwa itu hanyalah rekayasa" Hani berucap tegas, ia baru tahu mengenai rumor yang beredar di tempat kerjanya, Hani sungguh tidak percaya, bagi Hani, Sehun adalah pria yang kuat, tidak mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi kan?

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan, iya! Kau puas" Sera mendesah, hati nya sudah pasrah jika orang-orang selalu bertanya mengenai kondisi adik nya, apalagi yang bertanya sekarang adalah penyebab utama kehancuran Sehun

"Kau pasti bohong, aku tahu ditengah karir mu yang melonjak pasti ada segelintir orang yang mencari-cari skandal untuk menghancurkan mu, kan? Dan kau tidak ingin membela atau meneruskan ke meja hijau?" Hani masih bersikeras, ia mengutarakan semua yang ada di pikirannya, dia tipe orang yang tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain

"Aku tidak berbohong, adikku memang dirawat disana, dan semua itu karena kau!. Ingat hal itu baik-baik" Sera mendesis tajam, kemudian ia berjalan menghiraukan Hani yang masih mematung ditempat.

Tubuh Hani melemas, ia jatuh terduduk disana dengan pandangan kosong, ada rasa bersalah teramat besar yang menusuk hati kecil nya _"Sehun, kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat ini Sera sudah berada dalam taksi menuju Bandara Incheon, ponsel nya yang berdering menampilkan nama Luhan dalam layarnya terus ia abaikan, surat yang ia titipkan pada Seolha sudah cukup membuat Luhan tahu bahwa ia harus pergi. Dan satu hal, ia tidak mampu jika harus mengunjungi Sehun disaat seperti ini.

...

"Kenapa tidak diangkat sih?" Luhan menggerutu di ruangannya, jemari nya yang tak bisa diam mengetuk-ngetuk meja sembari menunggu panggilan nya terjawab. Luhan mendesah, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia menghubungi Sera namun tidak diangkat.

Luhan langsung berkacak pinggang ketika Kai datang dengan membawa koran yang berisi _berita 'Oh pemimpin perusahaan tersukses, kini dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa'_ jelas saja Luhan tak tinggal diam, ia terus menghubungi Sera untuk meminta kejelasan tapi perempuan itu seakan mengabaikan keingintahuan nya.

"Dokter Xi, ini ada surat pribadi untuk mu" Jongdae meletakkan sebuah amplop putih di meja Luhan, laki-laki itu membungkuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan nya.

Luhan langsung menyambar surat tersebut, ia merobek nya secara asal dan menemukan sebuah kartu ATM beserta selembar kertas

 _"Dokter Xi, ini aku Oh Sera. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa adikku mengetahui bahwa aku akan pergi jauh, kau pasti sudah mengetahui berita nya kan? Aku yakin kau pasti sama cemas nya seperti ku. Tidak usah khawatir, jagalah Sehun dari publik, jangan sampai ada wartawan yang menyelinap masuk. Aku akan melanjutkan studi S2 di Paris selama beberapa tahun, ini kesempatan emas bagiku, dan aku tak bisa melewatkan nya. Aku menulis surat ini karena ingin meminta tolong padamu, jagalah adikku, dan rawat dia sampai sembuh. Karena kau adalah orang yang kupercaya, aku menitipkan salah satu kartu ATM ku padamu, setiap ada kesempatan aku akan mengisi uang direkening tersebut, gunakan uang itu untuk hal yang bermanfaat Dokter Xi"_

 _Oh Sera_

Luhan meremat kertas tersebut hingga tak berbentuk lagi, ia mendengus, sedikit lagi Sehun akan sembuh jika Sera terus berada di sampingnya, dan berita sialan itu seakan mengacaukan segalanya, apa yang harus ia perbuat? Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenar nya pada Sehun?,tidak! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun tertekan lagi yang membuat kondisi mental nya semakin buruk, dan sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, lihat! Aku membawa sesuatu" Luhan menggoyangkan sebuah jar berisi cairan sabun dengan warna merah yang mengkilat "Ayo kita keluar dan bermain!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Luhan menarik Sehun dan membawanya ke taman rumah sakit

Mereka berdua duduk diatas rerumputan, Luhan membuka penutup jar tersebut kemudian mencelupkan sebuah stick dengan lubang kecil diatasnya kedalam cairan sabun, ia menarik kembali stick tersebut kemudian meniupnya, beberapa gelembung sabun keluar dari sana dan melayang-layang diatas mereka

"Woah..." Sehun tersenyum kagum melihat gelembung-gelembung yang terbang, tangan nya terulur untuk menyentuh salah satu gelembung tersebut, setelah ia sentuh gelembung tersebut pecah dan mulai menangkap gelembung-gelembung yang lain

"Mau coba?" Luhan menyodorkan jar tersebut beserta stick nya, tanpa penolakan Sehun langsung mengambil alih kedua benda tersebut, dan membuat gelembung sebanyak-banyak nya

Gelembung yang berterbangan tersebut membuat Ziyu dan Aleyna berlari kearah mereka, kedua anak beda umur tersebut berebut memecahkan gelembung-gelembung lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Luhan menghela napasnya, inilah yang ia suka dari pekerjaan nya, berinteraksi dengan pasien dan tertawa bersama membuatnya bahagia sepanjang hidupnya, ada rasa bangga yang terselip ketika ia menyadari bahwa membuat orang lain bahagia adalah suatu hal yang mahal harga nya, seseorang yang sekaya apapun tidak akan lengkap hidupnya jika tanpa kebahagiaan.

"Luhan, kenapa Noona masih belum datang? Biasanya dia akan datang disaat seperti ini" Luhan tersentak ketika Sehun sudah disamping nya dengan tampang cemberut,ohh tidak! Jangan sekarang, bahkan ia belum mempersiapkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun saat ini

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sibuk. Kau mengerti kan jika kakak mu sedang bekerja? Jika sudah selesai, dia pasti akan kemari jadi tunggulah..." tangan Luhan mengepal kuat, ia harus berbohong untuk saat ini, matanya melirik Sehun, laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dan semakin membuat Luhan merasa bersalah

 _"Maafkan aku Sehun"_

 _..._

Apapun yang dikatakan Sera, Hani masih tidak percaya. Ia nekat mengunjungi sebuah rumah sakit jiwa setelah orang suruhan nya menemukan identitas Oh Sehun disana, Hani hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun yang dimaksud orang suruhan nya bukanlah Sehun mantan suami nya dulu yang ia khianati, ia masih percaya bahwa Sehun masih sehat-sehat saja.

Hani sampai disana dengan diantar sopir pribadi nya, ia datang dengan mengenakan kerudung yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanan-kirinya dan juga masker untuk menutupi wajah nya. Ia memastikan kesekeliling nya bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengintai, setelah ia rasa aman, Hani melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam sana dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa petugas.

"Anda ingin menjenguk siapa?" tanya salah satu perawat, Kim Minseok

"Aku kerabat nya Oh Sehun, bisa kau antarkan aku kesana?" pinta Hani dan Minseok mengangguk

"Mari ikut saya"

Tapi sebelum Hani benar-benar sampai di kamar Sehun, ia menghentikan langkah nya ketika menatap Sehun yang bermain bersama kedua anak kecil dengan seorang pria mungil disamping nya, Hani tidak percaya, mata nya tidak rabun kan?, pria itu mirip sekali dengan Sehun dan apakah dia Oh Sehun mantan suami nya dulu?

"Tidak mungkin!" gumam nya, hatinya mencelos ketika melihat kenyataan yang sesungguh nya,tidak! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Ada beribu jarum yang menusuk hati nya, saat ini dirinya diliputi bersalah terhadap Sehun

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Hani masih terdiam ditempat, bahkan ketika Minseok bertanya ia tetap mengacuhkan nya. Tiba-tiba kaki Hani melemas, ia tidak kuat jika harus melangkah lagi mendekati Sehun

"Aku tidak jadi berkunjung..." ucap Hani pada akhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Sehun sudah menunggu lama, kakak nya tidak kunjung datang sejak saat itu. Ketika Sehun bertanya pada Luhan, ia terus memberikan alasan yang sama _'tunggulah dia sehun..'_ Sehun rasanya ingin menangis, kenapa kakak nya meninggalkan nya? Tidak cukup kah ia sudah ditinggal kedua orangtua nya beberapa tahun silam, Sehun takut kehilangan lagi, disamping nya hanya ada Luhan, satu-satu nya orang yang selalu menemani nya.

Tidak terhitung lagi berapa lama mereka bersama, Luhan yang terus disisi Sehun kapan pun itu, membuat tali ikatan mereka semakin erat, bahkan Sehun sudah menganggap Luhan lebih dari sekedar teman,Luhan adalah sosok yang special baginya, momen-momen kebersamaan mereka yang selalu diingat oleh Sehun membuat _rasa_ yang dulu pernah ada muncul kembali.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul di ruang bermain, Luhan dengan senyum ceria nya bercerita sambil memainkan boneka tangan, semua anak-anak yang memperhatikan Luhan mendongeng, ikut tertawa lepas, kecuali Sehun. Tatapan nya menajam memandang sosok Luhan diseberang nya.

Luhan, dia orang yang mampu membuat Sehun tertawa, bahagia, dan tersenyum manis yang jarang ia dapatkan dahulu, senyum nya yang ceria seakan menghipnotis semua orang untuk tertarik pada nya, begitu juga Sehun. Selama ini presepsi nya tentang Luhan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah, Luhan memang teman nya tapi hatinya berkata lain, dan yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan adalah jantung nya yang berdebar, perasan ini mengingatkan nya pada ketiga mantan istrinya.

Sehun memejamkan mata nya erat, sekelebat bayangan buruk mengenai ketiga istrinya membuatnya bergetar, tidak! Dia tidak bisa jatuh dalam atmosfir cinta untuk yang ke-empat kalinya. Dia tidak ingin pengkhianatan kembali terulang pada nya, cinta itu dusta, hanya omong kosong belaka, cinta juga yang membutakan manusia, membuat beberapa orang mengabaikan kewajiban nya demi orang yang dicintai, semua itu tidak bisa Sehun terima untuk saat ini tapi hatinya seakan memaksa bahwa ia kini memang mulai _menyukai_ Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun kau kenapa? Kenapa hanya diam saja?"

Selalu seperti ini, Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan selalu mencemaskan nya membuat sebagian dari hati Sehun terisi oleh sosok Luhan yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum.

Sehun masih tak menganggap nya, ia hanya diam berperang dengan batin nya sendiri. Luhan yang diabaikan merasa cemas, tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini, ataukah dia marah padanya karena tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Sera? Luhan semakin bingung dengan sikap aneh Sehun saat ini, ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mencoba bertanya lagi pada pria berkulit pucat tersebut

"Sehun jawab aku, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa—"

"Pergi dari sini Luhan! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu..." usir Sehun halus namun dengan nada tajam yang menusuk disana

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan sekali lagi, ia merasa aneh dengan pria didepan nya kini

"Kubilang pergilah Luhan!" bentak nya. Luhan terperanjat,dia sungguh takut ketika Sehun berteriak pada nya, apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sehun? Apakah ia telah membuat kesalahan yang membuat Sehun marah?

Luhan akhirnya menyerah, dan ia keluar dari kamar Sehun. Dengan langkah gontai ia menutup pintu nya dengan pelan , sehun mengembuskan napas panjang nya, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apa yang telah ia katakan pada Luhan tadi? Ia telah membuat Luhan bersedih

"Maafkan aku Luhan..."

.

.

 **TBC**

Penulis hanya ingin mengucapkan _'welcome to the climax'_ huahahaha :''v sengaja aku ulur-ulur kapan HunHan jadian biar ini jadi klimaks aja :'3 syedih gw ngeliat orang yang depresi gara-gara cinta :'' mau jatuh cinta tapi takut gagal lagi *lirik penulis :3 ingin tahu kelanjutan hubungan mereka kek gimana? Pantengin terus nih epep dan jangan lupa tulis perasaan kalian tentang epep ini dikolom review ^^ I Love you all...


	9. Chapter 9

"Sehun. Katakan padaku, kau kenapa?" Luhan berusaha bersabar

"..."

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pergi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan besar padamu?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam, Sehun?" Luhan mulai jengah "Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini?"

"Pergi!" satu kata penuh penekanan keluar dari mulut Sehun

"Jika aku pergi, apa kau tidak akan seperti ini lagi?" nada kekecewaan terdengar jelas dari bibir Luhan

"Ya.."

Luhan meremat tangan nya, menahan mati-matian emosi nya yang telah dipermainkan oleh Sehun. Laki-laki itu kenapa? Apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga dia seperti itu? Luhan butuh kejelasan, tapi karena Sehun selalu menolak kehadirannya, Luhan memilih mengalah.

"Baiklah" satu helaan napas panjang Luhan keluar "Selamat tinggal, Sehun"

Dan Luhan beranjak keluar dari kamar nya dengan perasaan kecewa sekaligus marah.

.

.

.

 **Heal Me Chapter 9**

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

"Kyungsoo. Kumohon, Saat ini aku meminta padamu sebagai teman" Luhan kini tengah berada di ruangan Kyungsoo, ia berlutut pada sahabat baik nya untuk bertukar pasien

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu dengan Sehun? Bukankah kalian sangat dekat?" Kyungsoo merasa heran, mustahil jika pasien sudah akrab dengan dokter nya lalu tiba-tiba menjauhinya begitu saja

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia tidak mau memberiku alasan mengapa ia memintaku pergi"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia lalu menatap Luhan prihatin "Pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh nya.."

"Dia tidak menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh sebelumnya.." desah Luhan, ia terlalu pusing memikirkan Sehun saat ini

"Baiklah, kita akan bertukar pasien. Tapi ingat! _dia_ lebih parah dari Sehun, dan kau harus sabar menangani nya" Kyungsoo memberi tahu, dan Luhan hanya mengangguk saja

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan ku, Soo" Luhan berujar lesu, ia lalu keluar dari sana dengan secercah harapan jika ia menjauhinya maka Sehun akan berubah

.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangani pasien bernama Kim Taehyung. Dengan perasaan sedikit gugup, Luhan mendekati si remaja laki-laki yang nampak asyik memandangi langit, ia hanya terfokus pada satu objek saja dan tidak menghiraukan yang lain, Luhan semakin mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya disamping laki-laki itu.

"Taehyung..." Luhan menepuk pundak nya yang otomatis membuat laki-laki itu menoleh

"Siapa?" tanya nya sambil mengerutkan alis

Luhan tersenyum lalu ia berujar "Aku Luhan, mulai saat ini aku yang akan menanganimu..."

"Lu-Han?" Taehyung mengeja namanya, dan Luhan mengangguk

"Ya, cukup panggil aku Luhan saja"

...

"Jadi kau yang namanya Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengamati pasien barunya, ia memperhatikan penampilan nya dari atas ke bawah, lalu menggeleng heran

"Kau tidak seperti pasien RSJ. Terlihat baik-baik saja" komentar nya

"Ahh ya..namaku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil aku Hyung karena aku lebih tua darimu, aku tidak suka dipanggil nama seperti Luhan"

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut membuat Sehun menatap laki-laki mungil itu tajam "Untuk apa kemari?" tanya nya dingin

"Pertanyaan bagus" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan "Luhan meminta bertukar pasien denganku, dan mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi dokter mu"

Mata Sehun membola, ia terkejut mengetahui Luhan akhirnya menjauhi nya. Inilah akibatnya, Sehun harus menjaga jarak dengan Luhan walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan

"Kenapa hanya diam? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku yang menjadi doktermu?" Kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya angkuh

"Tidak!"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok" ia lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun

 _'Sial'_ umpat Sehun dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun baru saja mendapat hipnoterapi pertama dari Dokter Do atau Kyungsoo. Cara penanganan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan sangat berbeda jauh, jika Luhan selalu menggunakan sikap ramah nya dalam menangani pasien, beda lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang terkesan arogan dan dingin, namun pria mungil itu terlihat masih memiliki kepedulian terhadap pasien-pasien nya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman, sekilas terlihat dirinya sedang memandangi semak-semak mawar namun bukan itu yang sedang ia perhatikan, melainkan 2 orang yang sedang bersama dimana salah satu nya adalah Luhan.

"Taehyung, ayo minum obatmu!" seru Luhan, namun laki-laki itu menggeleng

"Bulan dimana?" Luhan menepuk dahi nya, benar kata Kyungsoo jika laki-laki ini lebih parah dari Sehun. Dia begitu terobsesi dengan sebuah objek yang bernama Bulan

"Ini masih siang hari, nanti malam akan datang..." Luhan berujar ramah

"Biasanya bulan disana!" satu jari telunjuk Taehyung mengarah ke arah langit

"Bulan masih tidur, dia harus minum obat agar dapat bersinar terang. Dan kau juga harus meminum obatmu agar dapat melihatnya lagi" alasan tidak masuk akal, namun sangat efektif bagi penderita gangguan jiwa

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mendesah lesu, ia lalu menatap Luhan "Baiklah, aku akan minum obat"

Taehyung meneguk nya membuat Luhan bersorak senang "Nah begitu, sekarang apa kau ingin melihat bulan lagi?"

Perkataan Luhan barusan sukses membuat Taehyung mengangguk semangat

"Ayo ikut aku!" Luhan menarik Taehyung, menuju ke tempat yang ia maksud

Sehun merasakan sesak dalam dada nya, biasanya Luhan hanya akan tersenyum untuk nya, dia hanya bisa tertawa jika bersamanya, namun kali ini Sehun harus melihat sendiri jika Luhan juga bisa seperti itu dengan orang lain, apalagi laki-laki itu lebih muda darinya dan dapat membuat senyuman Luhan kembali lagi, tidak seperti dirinya, mengusir Luhan tanpa alasan membuat senyuman laki-laki manis itu pudar, Sehun menyesal. Dia ingin meminta Luhan kembali, namun otak nya menentang keras keinginan hati kecil nya, dia masih belum siap, dia tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan suka itu terus menjalari disetiap rongga hatinya membuat ia teringat akan kenangan pahit dimasa lalu yang bisa saja terjadi lagi.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa kaki nya berjalan mengikuti mereka, 2 orang itu berhenti diruang bermain. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan melukis bersama Ziyu, ternyata apa yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi terjadi, Luhan mengajak Taehyung menggambar. Pria manis itu menggerakkan tangan nya membentuk pola abstrak diatas kertas, tidak lama kemudian Luhan meraih 1 krayon berwarna kuning dan mengaplikasikannya pada gambar yang barusan ia buat.

Sehun terus memperhatikan keduanya, mereka berebut krayon untuk ikut andil dalam mewarnai, terkadang Luhan akan mempoutkan bibir nya jengkel yang membuat Taehyung tertawa, Taehyung mencoba mengambil warna hijau namun Luhan langsung mencegah nya ketika akan mewarnai bagian yang lain

"Jangan disitu, langit itu berwarna hitam kebiruan. Kalau hijau untuk bintang nya saja ya?" Luhan mengambil alih krayon hijau tersebut yang otomatis membuat tangannya dengan Taehyung bersentuhan, Taehyung mungkin akan menyepelekan hal itu, namun tidak bagi Sehun.

Dan entah mengapa, semakin lama ia memperhatikan keduanya, semakin sesak hatinya yang terus berontak menyaksikkan keduanya bersama.

.

.

.

Kai sedang menghitung lembaran Won hasil gaji nya bulan ini. Ia menghela napas, tabungan nya masih kurang untuk melamar Kyungsoo- _walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri masih tetap menolak nya_ , semalam ibu nya memaksa dirinya untuk segera menikah, ia tahu ibu nya sudah berusia 70 tahunan dan ingin segera menimang cucu, tapi apa daya hatinya hanya berlabuh untuk Kyungsoo- _yang ditakdirkan laki-laki._

Tapi gay bukanlah alasan, buktinya Dokter Park alias Baekhyun juga bisa mengandung, bahkan kini sudah beranak tiga. Betapa iri nya Kai melihat kebahagiaan Baekhyun, ia juga ingin seperti itu dengan Kyungsoo namun mengingat ketus nya laki-laki itu padanya membuat sebagian nyali nya untuk kembali mendekati Kyungsoo menciut. Kai telah bersusah payah menghidupi ibu nya seorang yang sudah sakit-sakitan, sembari menabung untuk menata kehidupannya kedepan bersama Kyungsoo- _mungkin_.

Kai lalu tertawa pahit, otak nya telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo kembali, _apapun caranya_.

Malam ini Kai sedang menguntit Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu yang sedang berbicara di telepon, dengan tangan menggenggam sebuket mawar- _hasil rangkaiannya sendiri dengan memetik mawar-mawar ditaman,_ Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menepuk pundak nya dari belakang yang sukses membuat laki-laki mungil itu terkejut

"Astaga Kai!" Kyungsoo melotot kearahnya, ia lalu mendekatkan ponsel nya ke telinganya lagi "Hyung aku tutup dulu ya" dan namja mungil itu beralih menatap Kai dengan tangan dilipat angkuh

"Kenapa mengagetkan ku?" tanya nya ketus, Kai menggaruk tengkuk nya kikuk

"Ini untuk mu Soo" Kai menyodorkan sebuket mawar, lalu ia berlutut didepan laki-laki mungil itu

"Cih.." Kyungsoo berdecih, kenapa ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang terkesan klise ini. Ia mendengus dan berujar ketus "Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, aku—"

"Soo, kali ini kumohon. Tidakkah kau melihat ketulusanku padamu selama ini, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" raut wajah Kai berubah serius

"Semudah itu mengatakannya?" Kyungsoo menyela cepat

"Memang itu yang kurasakan Soo, aku tahu aku miskin tapi aku punya cinta yang tulus" Kai mulai melembut, ia menggenggam tangan pemuda bermata doe didepannya

"Cinta saja tidak akan bisa menghidupi ku" Seru Kyungsoo

"Lihat! Aku telah menabung selama 5 tahun untuk masa depan kita!" Kai menunjukkan buku tabungan nya didepan Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kai sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang

"Masa depan kita, katamu? Aku bahkan—"

"Karena aku hanya mencintaimu, hatiku hanya dapat tertuju padamu" Kai berujar lemah, ia sudah sangat lelah dengan sikap arogan Kyungsoo

"Selama ini kau masih _single_ kan? Dan kau tahu aku menyukai mu, kenapa tidak mau mencoba menerima cintaku? Akan kulakukan yang sebaik-baiknya hanya demi kau, Soo" Kai menjelaskan, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam

"Aku pernah mencoba untuk berpaling darimu, tapi tidak bisa. Kau pikir apa yang dapat menyebabkanku hingga terus tetap mencintaimu? Hati tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong"

"..."

"Rasa ini muncul secara tiba-tiba saat melihatmu, mungkin Tuhan sudah menakdirkannya, perasaanku murni dan tulus kepadamu, cinta adalah anugerah, tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya Soo?"

"..."

"Untuk apa kau menumpuk uang hasil bekerja, sedangkan hatimu kosong? Hidup mu akan lengkap jika ada seseorang yang kau cintai datang menyambutmu.."

"..."

"Kyungsoo. Sekali ini saja coba pikirkan kembali sifat arogansi mu, kumohon.."

"Cukup Kai! Aku lelah.."

Lalu kyungsoo beranjak darisana tanpa menerima sebuket mawar dari Kai

.

.

.

Kai terduduk lesu dibangku taman, ia sudah memperkirakan beginilah hasil akhirnya, ia tidak pernah berpikir muluk-muluk jika ia datang membawa Ferari lalu Kyungsoo akan menerimanya, tidak! Laki-laki mungil itu tidak menggilai harta, namun Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang workaholic. Kai tahu akan itu, Kyungsoo didalam hatinya pasti merasa kesepian, namun ia menampik nya dan selalu memasang wajah dingin nya setiap saat.

"Kenapa sedih?"

Kai tersadar ketika ada seseorang duduk disampingnya. Kai mengenalnya, dia adalah Sehun pasien Luhan yang kini ditangani Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo menolakku lagi" Kai menunduk sedih

"Apa arti Kyungsoo bagimu?" tanya Sehun, sebenarnya ia sedari tadi mengintip Kai yang tengah mendekati Kyungsoo, namun dokter nya itu menolak laki-laki tan ini

"Segala nya.." Kai tidak dapat menjabarkan secara rinci apa arti Kyungsoo bagi nya, namun kata _'Segalanya'_ sudah dapat mewakili seluruh perasaannya tersebut

"Jika Kyungsoo _hyung_ pergi, kau bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Aku hancur, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi. Apalagi jika dia bersama _orang lain_ " Kai lalu mendesah, dan beralih menatap Sehun

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Kai balik bertanya

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Luhan" Jelasnya "Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku takut.."

"Apa yang kau takut kan?" Sahut Kai

"Aku mengalami kegagalan rumah tangga hingga 3 kali, semua istriku mengkhianatiku. Aku berpikir jika cinta hanyalah omongan kosong belaka, pernikahan kami tidak pernah dilandaskan cinta melainkan harta" lalu Sehun menunduk lesu, Kai mengusap punggung nya

"Kau bilang jika cinta adalah anugerah.."

"Ya, memang benar" Seru Kai

"Bagiku itu hanyalah bualan semata saja" tampik Sehun

"Kau hanya belum menemukan _orang yang tepat_ " Jawab Kai bijak "Aku tidak berniat membual pada Kyungsoo" Kai menegaskan

"Kau beruntung dapat merasakan cinta" Sehun berujar lesu, Kai terdiam mendengarnya "Aku juga ingin Luhan terus berada disisiku, tapi aku takut. Semuanya karena _cinta_ "

 _'Jadi masih ada beberapa orang didunia ini yang takut merasakan cinta?'- batin Kai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhaaaan!" Seru Taehyung semangat, laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar ketika Luhan menghampirinya

"Kenapa berteriak hmm..?" Luhan mengusak rambut Taehyung, ia lalu mengernyit sedang apa Tehyung disini? Bediri didepan semak-semak mawar

Taehyung mengeluarkan tangan yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang, Luhan terkejut mendapati sebelah tangan Taehyung sedang menggenggam setangkai mawar yang paling besar dan- _indah_.

"Katanya Luhan suka mawar?" Taehyung tersenyum lebar "Aku memetik mawar ini untukmu, lihat! Jariku sampai berdarah untuk mendapatkannya" Taehyung menunjukkan jari tengah nya yang terlihat jelas goresan merah disana

"Astaga Taehyung!" Luhan memekik, ia lalu mengeluarkan plester dari saku jas putih nya. Untung nya Luhan selalu menyediakan plester di jas kerja nya dimanapun ia pergi, ia lalu membuka plester tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari Taehyung yang berdarah

"Lain kali hati-hati" ujar Luhan dan dibalas anggukan Taehyung

"Taehyung senang karena Luhan kemarin _membawakan_ Bulan untukku, hari ini aku ingin membalasnya dengan mawar ini, meskipun jariku sampai berdarah. Kemarin kau bilang suka mawar kan?" ujarnya polos, Luhan pun tertawa mendengarnya

"Biaklah, terimakasih mawar nya" Luhan menerima setangkai mawar dari Taehyung. Ia lalu menghirup aroma bunga tersebut, wangi sekaligus menenangkan. Inilah yang ia suka dari mawar selain kelopak nya yang indah

...

"Sehun! Kau dimana?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah nya begitu orang yang ia cari sedang berdiri di depan pohon dekat taman

"Sehun?!" Kyungsoo memanggil nya namun laki-laki itu masih bergeming. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, disana ia melihat objek Luhan dan Taehyung tengah tertawa. Ia lalu melirik Sehun, terlihat jelas disana raut wajah nya berubah dingin dengan alis menukik tajam

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sedikit terpancar raut kekhawatiran dari Kyungsoo. Sehun menoleh kearahnya, dan secepat mungkin merubah ekspresi dinginnya tadi

"Ya.." suara serak Sehun terdengar setelahnya

"Setelah ini ada terapi tambahan untukmu. Tapi, apa yang kau perhatikan tadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun, ia sedikit merasakan hawa yang tidak enak ketika melihat raut Sehun tadi

"Bukan apa-apa" Sehun menjawabnya asal

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Kyungsoo menuduhnya, Sehun mendengus lalu ia menggeleng

"Bukan hal yang penting, Hyung..." Sehun mendesah

"Sehun. Apapun yang dirasakan pasienku, aku harus mengerti. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan bijak. Sehun menghela napasnya lagi lalu menatap Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak suka Luhan bersama orang lain" Sehun mengakuinya dengan suara lirih

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, anda memanggil saya?" Luhan berdiri didepan pintu atasannya. Sang pemilik Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempatnya bekerja

"Masuklah!" setelah mendengarnya, Luhan mendorong pintu tersebut lalu membungkuk sejenak dihadapan atasannya

"Silahkan duduk" titah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik diumur 50 tahunan

"Terimakasih, Sajangnim" Luhan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan sopan

"Aku memanggilmu kesini karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan" wanita itu menjeda "Apa kau tahu jika pemerintah belum lama ini membuka RSJ baru di daerah Seongnam?"

"Ya, lalu?" sahut Luhan

"Rumah sakit itu membutuhkan beberapa dokter untuk menjadi relawan, setiap rumah sakit harus mengirimkan satu dokternya untuk dikirim kesana. Dan aku melihat kinerjamu yang baik terhadap pasien, jadi aku lebih memilihmu dibandingkan yang lain, kau setuju Luhan?"

"Saya setuju apapun yang anda perintahkan untuk saya. Suatu kehormatan jika anda lebih memilih saya dibandingkan yang lain"

Lalu wanita itu tersenyum "Ini undangan nya, disitu juga terdapat alamat rumah sakit. Baru 2 hari pembukaan saja, sudah 150 pasien yang dirawat disana" cerita wanita itu dan Luhan mengangguk

"Aku harap kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" ujarnya

"Jika hanya itu yang anda sampaikan, saya permisi" Luhan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan atasannya dengan menggenggam selembar kertas undangan

...

"Jelaskan padaku! Apa maksudmu kau tidak menyukai Luhan bersama orang lain?" Kyungsoo layak nya sedang mengintrogasi Sehun, ia membawa pasien nya itu kembali ke kamar dan berbicara empat mata secara tertutup

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menjawab?" nada bicara Kyungsoo meninggi, ia butuh suatu kejelasan dari mulut Sehun

"Apa ini terkait dengan kau yang mengabaikan Luhan sebagai terapis mu?" alis Kyungsoo bertaut, ia semakin bingung dengan pasien dihadapannya ini

"..."

"Ohh apa karena Luhan tidak memberitahumu tentang Sera?"

"Ada apa dengan kakak ku?" Sehun menyahut cepat. Kyungsoo tahu-tahu segera mengatupkan mulut nya, ia keceplosan.

"Dia...baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo beralasan

"Hyung juga menyembunyikan sesuatu" tuduh nya, Kyungsoo memicing kearah Sehun

"Sekarang kau menuduh ku?!" bela nya tak terima

"Ya!. Asal Hyung memberitahuku soal Sera, maka aku akan mengatakan semuanya..."

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, ia lalu menatap Sehun sendu "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kecewa mendengar nya..."

"Memang nya kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada kakak ku?" Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi resah

"Luhan bahkan merahasiakan ini darimu..." Kyungsoo menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun "Sebaik nya kau tidak perlu tahu.." desah nya

"Tidak! Katakan padaku, kumohon..." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berharap nya "Aku berjanji tidak akan sedih, aku akan menuruti semua perintah mu Hyung.." Sehun memberikan janji pada Kyungsoo

"Sera. Kakak mu, dia...berada di Paris" Kyungsoo sedikit terbata ketika mengucapkannya "Belum lama ini dia pergi kesana untuk kuliah" Kyungsoo lalu mendesah "Dan yang selama ini mengurusi administrasi mu adalah Luhan, ku harap kau mengerti Sehun..." ia lalu menunduk

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. setelah mengakui semuanya pada Sehun, Kyungsoo tak berani berucap ataupun menatapnya, ia khawatir setelah ini kondisi mental Sehun semakin memburuk, tapi jika Kyungsoo pikir lagi, Sehun harus tahu soal itu, agar nanti tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman dan juga sadar bahwa Luhan sangat berjasa pada nya.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku..." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, Sehun lalu berdehem

"Alasan mengenai aku menjauhi Luhan adalah..." Sehun menjeda, ia sedikit tidak ikhlas akan mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo namun ia telah berjanji "Karena aku takut..."

Kyungsoo lalu tertawa. Sehun mengernyit, _apa yang sedang laki-laki mungil itu tertawakan?_ Kyungsoo lalu berdehem dan kembali serius "Astaga! Apa katamu? Kau takut dengan Luhan? Apa wajah nya begitu menyeramkan bagimu?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kali ini Kyungsoo salah paham mengenai pengakuan nya "Bukan itu, aku takut untuk semakin...jatuh cinta padanya"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia lalu menatap Sehun lekat "Kau menyukai Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia lalu berujar memohon "Tolong jangan katakan ini padanya..."

"Ya..ya, tapi apa yang membuatmu takut? Tentang masa lalu mu begitu?" Kyungsoo menebak, dia bisa saja membantu Sehun untuk melupakan masa lalu nya jika Sehun mau menceritakan semua keluh kesah nya padanya

"Ya, aku mengalami masalah percintaan yang pelik, dulu" aku nya "Dan sekarang aku takut untuk memulai kembali, apalagi perasaan ini muncul dalam diriku sendiri" Sehun menunduk, ia meremat jari nya yang tidak bersalah

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit menatap Sehun, ia tiba-tiba teringat ketika Luhan dulu juga pernah mengalami kegagalan cinta "Luhan, dia dulu juga pernah mengalami hal itu" Kyungsoo mulai bercerita yang mulai menarik atensi Sehun untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh

"Kau kenal Dokter Park atau Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Sehun sempat mengingat-ingat lalu dia mengangguk

"Suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Dia dulu adalah mantan kekasih Luhan, mereka memang belum menikah tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutuskannya sepihak. Luhan bahkan terkejut ketika Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun begitu saja"

Sehun terdiam, ia meresapi apa yang Kyungsoo ceritakan "Sejak saat itu ia mulai tertutup mengenai masalah percintaannya, dia tidak pernah mengungkit masa lalu yang membuatnya depresi. Dan yang kutahu sampai saat ini Baekhyun memusuhi Luhan karena hal itu"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa benci pada seseorang bernama Baekhyun, namun ia juga iri dengan lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu karena telah bersama Luhan- _nya_ dulu "Karena itulah, aku menceritakan ini agar kau mencontoh _nya._ Masalahmu mungkin lebih berat, namun jika kau melaluinya dengan tegar aku yakin kau pasti bisa dan tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya"

Kyungsoo menasehati nya dengan bijak, Sehun mendengus. Padahal dia sendiri tidak becus dalam permasalahan cinta, ia jadi teringat ucapan Kai kemarin "Hyung, kau sendiri kenapa tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Kai?"

"Huh?!"

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari keduanya di Seongnam. Kemarin Luhan sempat mengikuti seminar dengan beberapa dokter yang lain, disana ia bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang seprofesi dengannya, mereka membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk tugas sukarelawan ini.

Saat ini Luhan mendapat tugas untuk menangani seorang pasien laki-laki berumur sekitar 45 tahun. Istrinya sudah meninggal, sedangkan anak nya pergi merantau ke Kota. Laki-laki itu tertekan selama hidupnya, ia bekerja serampangan dan sempat mencoba bunuh diri akibat kerasnya hidup, laki-laki itu mengaku ia ingin segera menyusul istrinya ke surga namun percobaan bunuh dirinya digagalkan karena ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya

Laki-laki itu hidup menggelandang setelah kabur dari Panti jompo, ia membuat beberapa keributan karena pernah mencuri makanan di toko, berbuat onar dan tidur sembarangan didepan kios-kios tertutup, orang-orang disekitar nya melapor pada polisi lalu membawa laki-laki itu kesini. Mereka berpendapat bahwa laki-laki ini sudah tidak waras dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

Luhan dibantu dengan beberapa perawat, harus bersabar ketika akan menyuntikkan cairan penenang dalam tubuh laki-laki itu. Dia terus memberontak atau bahkan menggigit lengan sang perawat kencang, Luhan juga tak tinggal diam, bagaimanapun caranya cairan itu harus masuk kedalam tubuh sang pasien.

Setelah berhasil menyuntikkan cairan tersebut, laki-laki itu lemas lalu tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa perawat menggotong nya kembali ke kamar, Luhan bernapas lega. Ia sedikit tak tega melihat laki-laki itu, ini mengingatkannya pada ayah nya dulu yang kini telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, Luhan lalu mengusap air matanya, ia bertekad ketika kembali ke Seoul nanti ia harus berziarah ke makam ayah nya.

...

Kai menyesap kopi nya sambil membaca berita harian terbaru dikoran, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dipagi hari ketika sampai disana. Sambil sesekali bersenandung, ia juga memberikan salam beserta sapaan hormat jika ada dokter maupun atasannya yang datang. Kai bukan lah satu-satunya satpam disana, ada banyak malah mengingat pasien rumah sakit jiwa itu sangat agresif dan mengharuskan para penjaga diluar bersiaga penuh menghadapi pasien-pasien itu.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah datang sejak tadi, ia memperhatikan Kai dari kejauhan. Masih banyak orang yang belum datang mengingat ini masih pagi, dengan langkah pelan dan juga sedikit ragu, ia mendekat kearah Kai dengan sedikit menunduk malu

"Kai.." sapa nya

"Ohh Kyung, sudah datang?" Kai langsung meletakkan koran nya lalu ia berdiri "Ada apa kemari? Membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya nya

"Ehh..tidak!" sahut Kyungsoo cepat

"Lalu?"

"Eung..ini soal waktu itu..." Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan rasa malu nya, pipinya sudah memerah layaknya tomat. Kai diam menunggu kata selanjutnya dari Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin... mencoba menerimamu Kai"

Lalu Kai terdiam beberapa saat.

...

"Hyung, kau sendiri kenapa tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Kai?"

"Huh?!"

"Kai bilang cinta adalah anugerah..." Sehun mengungkit nya kembali "Hyung seharus nya menerimanya karena tidak semua orang bisa merasakan cinta yang tulus... _sepertiku_ " nada bicara Sehun merendah diakhir

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, ia memang selalu menolak Kai karena gengsi nya. Namun hari itu, apa yang diucapkan Sehun seolah menohok hati nya "Jangan mencampuri urusanku.."

"Aku juga ingin merasakan, seseorang yang mencintaiku tanpa embel-embel harta" Sehun menunduk, ia jadi menyedihkan begini ketika bercerita masa lalunya

"Hyung beruntung memiliki orang yang peduli terhadap Hyung.."

Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa hidup nya memang tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiran orang-orang yang selalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

Setelah mencurahkan segenap keluh kesahnya pada Kyungsoo waktu itu, akhir-akhir ini Sehun mendapat jadwal terapi lebih sering dibandingkan biasanya. Laki-laki bermata doe itu membisikkan kalimat berupa unsur sugesti yang mengatakan bahwa cinta tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira, setiap manusia hidup dengan cinta dan kasih sayang sejak kecil dari orangtua nya, lalu ketika ia beranjak dewasa nanti, hati setiap manusia akan terisi oleh orang-orang yang dianggap nya istimewa.

Daripada terapis, Kyungsoo kini lebih terlihat seperti seorang Pastor digereja-gereja. Terkadang dirinya juga bisa menjadi motivator untuk Sehun, sebenarnya ini terlihat seperti timbal balik, Sehun yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo akan cinta Kai, dan Kyungsoo yang membantu Sehun untuk mengatasi ketakutan nya terhadap cinta.

"Hyung, aku tidak melihat Luhan beberapa hari ini" Keluh Sehun sehabis diterapi oleh Kyungsoo

"Dia memang tidak berada disini. Luhan diminta untuk menjadi relawan di rumah sakit di daerah Seongnam"

"Kenapa Hyung baru mengatakannya padaku?" protes Sehun, lalu Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Aku takut kau merindukannya..." ujar nya tersenyum, Kyungsoo tidak lagi bersikap dingin pada Sehun. Mereka sekarang lebih akrab, dan terlihat seperti kakak-beradik

"Tenang saja, hari ini mungkin dia pulang.."

Sehun lega mendengar nya, jika saja ia tidak canggung bertemu Luhan, mungkin ia akan memeluk nya erat

...

"Taehyung!" pekik Luhan

"Eoh Luhan? Astaga!" Taehyung berlari kencang kearah Luhan, ia bahkan mengabaikan seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengannya

"Luhan kemana saja? Taehyung rindu.." aku nya, ia lalu memeluk Luhan sekilas

"Lihat! Apa yang aku bawa, tada.." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah boneka pisang berbentuk melengkung seperti bulan sabit, sengaja Luhan membelinya di Seongnam karena teringat Taehyung yang menyukai Bulan

"Wahh Bulan..." pekik nya senang, Luhan terkikik. Taehyung bahkan langsung mengira benda tersebut berbentuk bulan walau sebenarnya pisang dengan ujung batang berwarna hijau

"Tapi ini apanya?" Taehyung mengernyit, ia mengamati lekat ujung boneka nya yang berwarna hijau

"Itu topi nya" Luhan beralibi "Bulan tertidur juga memakai topi"

Dan Taehyung mengangguk-angguk saja, _benar-benar polos..._

 _..._

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah kepulangan nya dari Seongnam. Luhan kembali dipanggil ke ruangan atasan nya, ia sedikit merasakan hawa yang tiba-tiba tidak mengenakkan dalam benak nya, Luhan berdo'a semoga saja ia dipanggil dengan maksud membawa kabar baik

"Luhan, sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak harus mengatakannya padamu. Tapi ini penting..." wanita itu meremas jari-jarinya, ia tidak ikhlas jika harus kehilangan Luhan- _dokter paling ramah_.

"Katakan saja, Sajangnim.." Luhan mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar kata selanjutnya dari wanita itu

"Selama di Seongnam kau terus diamati oleh beberapa Pengawas dari daerah kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, wanita itu melanjutkan "Mereka mencari dokter yang layak untuk RSJ itu, dan kau...terpilih" lalu wanita itu menunduk, Luhan mengembuskan napasnya

"Tidak lama lagi, kau..akan dipindah tugaskan kesana. Jujur saja Luhan, aku sendiri tidak rela jika harus kehilangan dokter sepertimu" Wanita itu mengakui

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti jejak Chanyeol, aku sendiri tidak bisa membantah. Ini keputusan Pemerintah Daerah"

"Saya akan melakukannya, Sajangnim"

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, Luhan sudah 6 tahun bekerja dirumah sakit ini. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menginjakkan kaki disini lalu sekarang ia harus pindah bekerja ditempat lain yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Luhan telah mengemasi barang-barang nya diruangan, ia lalu berpamitan pada karyawan rumah sakit juga beberapa perawat dan khususnya para Pasien nya yang ia sayangi seperti Ziyu, Taehyung, Aleyna dan juga.. _Sehun_.

Luhan menangis ketika perayaan perpisahannya dirayakan, dari beberapa pasien yang ia pamiti hanya Sehun yang belum. Alasannya, Luhan sedikit canggung ketika menemuinya mengingat saat itu laki-laki itu terus mengusirnya dan tak ingin melihatnya lagi, padahal dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia _sangat merindukan_ _Sehun_.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga tahu mengenai hal ini, sebetulnya dia benar-benar tidak rela. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki itu apalagi jika harus kehilangan jejak nya sebentar lagi. Sehun mendesah berat, Luhan pasti menyetujui kepindahannya dikarenakan _dirinya_.

"Luhan, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana" pesan Kyungsoo

"Ya, dan juga Sehun... aku ingin kau merawatnya dengan baik" Luhan sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sehun mengingat ia diberi amanat oleh Sera untuk mengurusi administrasi nya selama wanita itu berada di Paris.

"Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja bersamaku"

...

"Hyung bagaimana ini? Luhan sudah tidak bekerja disini.." malamnya, Sehun menggerutu kesal keruangan Kyungsoo, laki-laki mungil itu mendesah ketika Sehun menjadikannya pelampiasan emosi nya

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan tugas!" Kyungsoo menghela napas

"Tapi aku bahkan belum menyatakan cinta padanya.." Sehun menyesal, ia lalu menunduk. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin akan dapat mengatakannya pada Luhan suatu hari nanti

"Dia pasti akan datang menjenguk sesekali.." Kyungsoo memberi secercah harapan, Sehun menatapnya dalam

"Benarkah?" Sehun sedikit berbinar mendengarnya

"Aku yakin dia pasti juga merindukan rumah sakit ini suatu saat nanti" arah pandang Kyungsoo kosong, ia juga masih belum merelakan kepindahan Luhan

"Dan selama dia tidak ada, kau harus bangkit. Cepatlah sembuh lalu kau dapat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya.." Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah ide yang brilian kepada Sehun, laki-laki itu kemudian bersemangat kembali

"Apa Hyung yakin bisa?" Sehun sedikit ragu

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini" Kyungsoo berucap mantap

.

.

.

 **3 tahun kemudian...**

Sehun melewati masa-masa yang sulit tanpa kehadiran Luhan, dengan sabar Kyungsoo terus membimbingnya untuk mengatasi rasa ketakutan berlebihannya terhadap sesuatu seperti wanita cantik dan jatuh cinta. Namun karena tekad dan semangatnya yang kuat, dalam kurun waktu yang terbilang singkat hidup Sehun perlahan berubah, dia tidak lagi takut terhadap wanita cantik dan sedikit demi sedikit ketakutannya terhadap cinta tergantikan oleh rasa suka nya yang berlebih terhadap Luhan.

"Sehun, aku membuatkan kukis lezat untukmu"

Dan seperti inilah kesehariannya, semenjak ia tidak takut lagi terhadap wanita cantik, Kyungsoo telah mengijinkannya untuk kembali berbaur dengan beberapa perawat wanita. Mereka setiap hari mendekatinya dengan membawa bekal ataupun coklat untuk Sehun, maklum saja semakin hari Sehun semakin tampan walau dalam balutan pakaian pasien.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sedikit merasa risih karena terus digoda oleh beberapa perawat. Tapi ia bahagia karena ini merupakan suatu kemajuan baginya, pernah ada yang menyatakan ketertarikan pada Sehun namun ia menolaknya secara halus, meskipun telah menerima terapi beberapa kali, namun ia kapok untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan para wanita.

Hari ini bertepatan dengan musim dingin ketiga tanpa kehadiran Luhan, sebentar lagi akan ada natal. Ia berharap Luhan akan datang dan menemuinya, Sehun bertekad akan langsung menyatakan seluruh perasaannya pada laki-laki itu ketika dia datang menghampirinya

...

"Dokter Xi! Ada paket untukmu.."

Luhan tersentak ketika Minhee dengan semangat membawa sebuah kardus besar ke meja nya. Ia melihat alamat pengirim paket tersebut dan terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa paket itu berasal dari Paris dengan pengirim Oh Sera

"Terimakasih Minhee, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu.." sebelum Luhan membuka paket tersebut, ia tidak enak jika harus dilihat Minhee- _perawat kepercayaannya_.

"Baiklah, tapi Oh Sera itu siapa? Jangan-jangan..." Minhee menebak dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Luhan mengingatkan. Minhee mengerucut sebal lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan Luhan segera

Luhan membuka nya dengan asal, disana terdapat sebuah syal _yang kelihatannya_ mahal juga jas mewah yang pastinya dari Paris, kota _mode_ terkenal didunia. Luhan segera meraih sepucuk surat yang diletakkan didalamnya, lalu ia membacanya

 _'Dokter Xi atau sebaiknya aku memanggilmu Luhan, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Kau sudah merawat Sehun dengan baik disana, aku juga terus mengecek uang yang selalu kukirimkan padamu dan kau menggunakannya dengan baik. Aku senang ada orang yang memperhatikan adikku selain diriku, ohh ya bagaimana kabar nya? Apakah ada kemajuan yang berarti selama 3 tahun ini?_

 _Luhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Sebenarnya studi S2 ku telah selesai setahun yang lalu, namun kini aku diajak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ternama di Paris, aku belajar banyak disana dan aku sangat sibuk bahkan untuk pulang ke Korea pun rasanya sulit. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan pulang dan menjenguk Sehun lagi, aku merasa berdosa telah meninggalkannya sendiri di Korea tanpa siapapun, tapi untung nya ada kau. Sebentar lagi natal kan? Aku mengirimkan jas itu sebagai hadiah untukmu dan syal merah tersebut untuk Sehun, berikan padanya sebagai hadiah dariku.'_

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya selama ini Luhan_

Luhan menghela napas, ia lalu meraih syal tersebut dan membungkusnya ulang. Dengan lebih rapi dan cantik tentunya.

.

.

.

Tepat sehari setelah natal, Luhan menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini. Dia meninggalkan tempat dulunya ia bekerja dan baru kembali lagi sekarang, rasanya ia ingin terharu. Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mengunjungi area bermain sebagai tempat persinggahan pertamanya

"Annyeonghaseyo..." sapa Luhan. Mereka semua yang berada disana terkejut terutama Ziyu dan Aleyna

"Luhan!" pekik mereka riang, Ziyu langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluk Luhan erat

"Ziyu kau sudah semakin besar" pujinya. Ziyu tersenyum tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pelukannya terhadap Luhan

"Akhirnya kau kembali..." Kyungsoo berucap, laki-laki itu saling memeluk melepaskan kerinduan

"Hari ini aku membawa banyak hadiah" Luhan berujar, ia lalu memanggili Ziyu dan Aleyna untuk ia beri kado natal

"Sepertinya kau mewakili Sinterklas malam ini, haha.." tawa Kyungsoo renyah, Luhan ikutan tertawa

"Tuhan memberkati kita semua" ujar nya "Ini untukmu.." Luhan memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih Lu, aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mencari Taehyung, setelah ia melihat laki-laki itu dia langsung memeluknya erat. Entah mengapa Luhan sangat bahagia ketika ia kembali banyak orang yang begitu merindukannya.

"Luhann!" pekik Taehyung gembira, senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika Luhan mengusak rambutnya

"Selamat natal! Ini kadomu.." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna kuning yang Taehyung terima dengan senang hati

"Terimakasih Luhan" ujar nya bahagia

Tinggal tersisa satu kado, dan itu yang paling istimewa diantara kado yang lain. Luhan berniat memberikannya untuk Sehun, setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi 3 tahun adalah waktu yang lama dan cukup untuk Sehun melupakan keberadaannya.

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Karena tidak ada jawaban Luhan langsung membuka nya, disana ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sehun kesepian, di hari yang bahagia ini seharusnya ia tersenyum dan menerima banyak kado dari orang terkasih

"Luhan?!" Sehun tersentak cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba, beberapa tahun lamanya berpisah dan kini laki-laki itu kembali menemuinya, benar kata Kyungsoo bahwa Luhan akan kembali ketika ia sembuh

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sehun memeluknya erat bahkan terkesan sangat kencang hingga Luhan sulit bernapas. Luhan menyadarinya, ia sendiri juga begitu merindukan Sehun setelah mengalami permasalahan pelik beberapa tahun lalu. Luhan merasa bersalah karena jarang mengunjunginya apalagi Sehun belum mengetahui pasti tentang kakak nya yang berada di Paris

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu" Luhan terharu, air matanya tanpa sadar menetes sejak tadi. Ia menyentuhakan kedua tangannya ke dagu runcing Sehun, Luhan sangat merindukan bagian favoritnya dari tubuh Sehun

"Aku juga, mungkin melebihimu..." Sehun menatapnya sayu, terkadang ia lelah menunggu Luhan namun rasa cinta nya menguatkan segalanya

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menuntut penjelasan

"Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa aku menjauhimu saat itu?" Sehun akan mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang, ia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi "Karena aku takut untuk jatuh cinta padamu.."

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya, bibir nya terkatup rapat dan berat rasanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun "Alasan mengapa aku menjauhimu saat itu karena aku menyukaimu... dan aku takut untuk jatuh cinta mengingat masa lalu ku"

"Sekarang aku sudah sembuh Luhan, dan aku disini menunggu kedatanganmu. Kau sudah mendengar semua pengakuanku kan? Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Sehun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa romantis tetapi ia telah berusaha

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba Sehun.." Luhan mendesah, ia tak berani menatap mata tajam Sehun

"Jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan semua ini pada Kyungsoo Hyung. Dia lah yang menuntunku untuk sembuh" Sehun membela, Luhan tahu-tahu menyahut cepat

"Tidak! Maksudku..baiklah, aku _menerimanya_ "

Sehun rasanya seperti diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh. Ia terlalu bahagia mendengar nya langsung dari bibir tipis Luhan, namun ia terlalu larut dalam kebahagiannya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pernyataan Luhan barusan mengandung arti dan maksud yang lain.

 _'Aku memang menerima pernyataan cinta nya, tapi itu tidak semudah yang ia ucapkan. Aku_ _ **tidak tega**_ _setelah ia mengalami kemajuan pesat lalu aku menjatuhkannya lagi dengan menolaknya. Baiklah..tidak apa-apa aku jalani saja dulu. Nanti jika waktunya tiba, mungkin aku akan_ _ **mengakhirinya**_ _...'- Luhan_

 **TBC**

Semakin mendekati ending, please jangan pelit review aku udah susah2 ngetik nih apalagi chp ini 5000 word lebih. Dan juga sedikit lagi yang ngefav bakal mendekati 100. Yang siders mohon pengertiannya ya, seenggaknya di fav lah ato dikomen jangan Cuma di follow -_-


	10. Chapter 10

Pintu di dorong kasar oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang menikmati coklat panas langsung tersentak dan menurunkan cangkir yang ia pegang. Laki-laki bermata doe itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung, Luhan terengah, ia lalu duduk disalah satu sofa dan ingin segera menuntut penjelasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kita perlu bicara" ujar Luhan serius, Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi nya lalu sedetik kemudian ia mangut-mangut mengerti. Luhan saat ini pasti ingin menuntut penjelasan atas Sehun.

"Santai saja Lu, aku tahu kau ingin bertanya mengenai Sehun kan?" Kyungsoo menarik selembar tisu dan mengusapkannya pada sisi pinggiran bibirnya yang terkena bekas coklat

"Apa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya disela-sela keheningan mereka

"Ya. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar nya" Luhan mengakuinya sambil menunduk, Kyungsoo beralih menatapnya dan tersenyum

"Sejak kapan dia sembuh?" Luhan beralih bertanya

"Yang jelas sudah lama, dia sudah bisa bersosialisasi dengan para perawat wanita. Jika kau melihatnya kau pasti senang, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, bahwa dia selalu menunggumu disini"

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik, raut wajah kesal terpancar setelahnya "Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Apa kau lupa jika aku walinya sekarang" bentak nya pada Kyungsoo

"Ini permintaan Sehun sendiri" ujar Kyungsoo menghela napas

"Jadi kau lebih menuruti keinginan pasienmu?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya "Kau seharusnya memberitahu lebih awal, aku bisa menghubungi Sera untuk kepulangan Sehun dari sini. Jika dia sudah lama sembuh, kenapa masih harus menetap disini? Kau tahu kan kenapa R.S Seongnam dibangun? Itu karena banyaknya pasien yang tidak tertampung di R.S lain, kau sebagai dokter harusnya mengerti Soo"

Luhan meluapkan apa yang ada di otak nya, Kyungsoo membiarkan Luhan berbicara sampai puas. Dia menunggu sampai Luhan berhenti, jeda beberapa menit Kyungsoo mulai angkat bicara "Sehun, dia memberiku banyak inspirasi. Walau dia terlihat kuat diluar, tapi nyatanya dia seorang laki-laki yang menyedihkan" pandangan Kyungsoo kosong, ia lalu melanjutkan "Aku tidak memberitahumu bahwa dia juga mengidap _Philophobia_ _ **1**_ , aku berusaha keras membantunya agar sembuh. Bukan karena insting seorang dokter, melainkan timbal balik yang ia berikan padaku, dia menyadarkanku akan keberadaan Kai selama ini, dan karena Sehun juga aku dan Kai kini menjalin hubungan. Sejak itu hidupku perlahan juga berubah"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menyahut tidak mengerti

"Alasan dia menjauhimu saat itu, karena dia tidak bisa menerima perasannya sendiri. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia menyukaimu tapi otak nya menolak keras akibat trauma yang dialaminya. Karena itulah dia berusaha menjauhimu karena terbayang-bayang masa lalu nya yang kelam"

Luhan dibuat mematung akan ucapan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu "Jadi selama ini Sehun menyukai ku?" lirihnya, Luhan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintai" Kyungsoo mengoreksi "Secara ajaib hatinya hanya tertuju padamu, hanya kau yang dapat membuatnya terjatuh dalam perasaan cinta" tambahnya

"Saranku, jangan menjatuhkan _nya_ lagi kedalam lubang yang _sama_. Terima saja dia apa adanya" Kyungsoo berpesan, Luhan lalu bangkit dan pamit undur diri

"Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing, aku permisi.."

.

.

.

 **Heal me Chapter 10**

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

Menghubungi Sera rasanya sulit sekali, panggilan Luhan berungkali tidak dijawab olehnya. Luhan mengerti bahwa wanita itu sibuk dengan urusannya di Paris, dan Luhan juga telah mengatur waktu jika malam hari disini maka pagi hari di Paris sana, pagi hari disini maka malam hari disana. Namun nyata nya di jam-jam itu pun Luhan menelpon juga tidak diangkat oleh Sera, Luhan berusaha bersabar. Meskipun panggilan luar negri bisa dibilang mahal, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan Sehun.

"Ya. Siapa?" jawab nya menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang khas, terdengar jelas dari suaranya bahwa Sera sepertinya kelelahan. Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak

"Sera, ini aku Luhan" Luhan bersorak senang dalam hati, akhirnya panggilan telepon nya dijawab oleh Sera. Meskipun harus mengesampingkan rasa kasihannya terhadap wanita itu

"Luhan?" Sera mengernyit, mata yang tadinya hampir terpejam langsung membulat dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di Head bed "Ohh Dokter Xi, astaga maafkan aku. Aku hampir saja tertidur, ada apa?" tanya nya semangat, walau terkadang rasa kantuknya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama

"Apa kau sedang tidur? Ohh maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa sebentar lagi Sehun akan dipulangkan dari Rumah Sakit, jadi—"

"Sehun- _ku_ sudah sembuh?" sela nya cepat, terdengar bahwa Sera amat terkejut mendengarnya

"Ya. Tapi Sehun akan tinggal dimana setelah ini?" tanya Luhan "Apa aku perlu mencarikannya apartemen?" tawar Luhan dan secepatnya Sera menyahut

"Tidak perlu! Apartemen pemberian bos ku bisa Sehun gunakan untuk tinggal, selama di Seoul aku juga tinggal disitu namun apartemen itu sekarang kosong karena kutinggal ke Paris" jelasnya, ia menjeda lalu melanjutkan "Akan kuberikan alamat nya lewat email besok pagi"

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu" Luhan lalu tersenyum

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Dokter Xi, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus membalas jasamu dengan apa" Sera berseru namun terdengar nada kesedihan disana, Luhan cepat-cepat menolak dengan halus

"Aku tulus membantu kalian, sebaiknya sekarang ku tutup. Kau harus banyak istirahat Sera, jaga kesehatanmu dan pulang ke Korea dengan bahagia" Luhan berpesan lalu terdengar suara Sera yang tertawa

"Baiklah, selamat Uhm..pagi disana" ujar nya

"Kau juga, selamat malam. Tidurlah yang nyenyak"

...

Pagi ini Luhan sudah menerima email yang dikirimkan Sera, ia baru saja keluar dari kawasan apartemen dengan mengantongi sebuah kunci yang ia dapat dari petugas disana setelah mendapat ijin dari yang bersangkutan. Setelah ini Luhan berniat menyusul Sehun dan mengemasi beberapa barangnya, ia juga rela meminta ijin libur sehari hanya untuk menemani Sehun seharian ini.

Sesampainya Luhan di R.S.J tempat Sehun di rawat, ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar nya. Tanpa mengetuk, Luhan langsung masuk kesana yang membuat orang didalam nya terkejut

"Luhan?" ujar nya tidak percaya

Luhan mendekati Sehun lalu menduduki sebuah kursi didekat nya "Sehun, hari ini kau harus pulang" ujar nya "Ini mungkin terlalu mendadak, tapi kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang sekarang" Luhan menambahkan

Sehun terdiam. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dengan mimik wajah bingung "Noona sedang berada di Paris kan? Lalu aku akan pulang kemana?"

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang terdiam, jadi Sehun sudah mengetahui nya? Ia lalu menghela napas "Kau sudah tahu ya? Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu" Luhan menunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun, Sehun tersenyum maklum dan mengusap punggung Luhan "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau akan tinggal di apartemen Sera. Hari ini kita harus bergegas, aku akan menemanimu seharian ini" Luhan lalu bangkit, ia membuka sebuah lemari disana dan mengemasi barang-barang Sehun. Pergerakan tangan nya terhenti ketika Sehun menahan lengan nya "Biar aku yang mengemasinya"

"Tidak!" Luhan menyahut "Segera ganti bajumu dan kita pulang"

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat layak nya orang normal, ia telah berganti pakaian yang pertama kali ia kenakan ketika datang ke Rumah Sakit ini, yaitu sebuah kemeja yang dipadukan celana jeans biru dan alas kaki berupa sneackers. Luhan mengakui dalam hati bahwa Sehun terlihat tampan, ia merutuki kebodohan nya karena lupa membelikan Sehun satu setel baju namun laki-laki itu tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Sehun, hari ini kita belanja kebutuhanmu dulu ya" Luhan berujar ketika mereka sedang menaiki taksi menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Sehun hanya menurut saja dan memilih mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi

Mereka turun disebuah toko baju, Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan menggandeng nya. Hati Sehun jelas senang sekali namun Luhan tidak menyadari nya, ia lebih sibuk memilih-milih baju dan meminta Sehun mencoba nya.

Sehun beberapa kali keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan beberapa pakaian yang berbeda, Luhan sampai dibuat berdecak kagum ketika melihat penampilan nya, setelah mencoba semua baju yang disarankan, Luhan segera menggesek kartu kredit milik Sera dan membawa beberapa papper bag ditangannya

"Biar aku yang bawa" Sehun langsung mengambil alih barang bawaan di tangan Luhan

"Setelah ini kita akan ke supermarket" ujar Luhan

Mereka masuk ke dalam Supermarket setelah menitipkan barang bawaan mereka ditempat penitipan barang. Luhan meminta Sehun mendorong troli dan ia mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan hingga camilan yang nantinya dapat Sehun makan ketika sedang lapar.

Troli tersebut terlihat penuh dan Luhan membayarnya di kasir. Ia lalu menggandeng Sehun untuk mampir ke stand kimbap disana, mereka berdua kelaparan setelah sibuk berbelanja. Luhan memesan 2 porsi kimbap beserta 2 gelas Ice lemon tea.

"Selamat makan!" ujar Luhan lalu ia menyumpit makanan nya

Luhan terlihat bersemangat ketika menyantap kimbap nya, ia sampai tidak menyadari ada bekas di sudut bibir nya. Sehun tersenyum lalu ia menahan pergerakan tangan Luhan "Ada apa?" tanya nya

Sehun memang diam namun tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap noda disudut bibir Luhan, Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut menjadi sweetdrop, tanpa sadar pipinya memerah "Terimakasih.." ia menunduk malu

...

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Sera, setelah memasukkan beberapa digit sandi pintu tersebut terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk dan melepas alas kaki lalu meletakkan barang belanjaan tersebut di sofa.

"Hari ini kita bagi tugas, aku mencuci semua pakaian kotor termasuk bed cover dan taplak meja, lalu kau mengepel lantai, tapi sebelumnya bersihkan debu dengan vacum cleaner dahulu" Luhan mulai membagi tugas

"Arraseo" jawab Sehun

"Biar aku yang menata barang belanjaan ini" Luhan membuka satu persatu kantung kresek dan mengeluarkan semua isinya diluar, ia lalu membuka lemari es yang nampak kosong dan mengisinya dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang ia beli tadi.

Beralih pada beberapa papper bag, Luhan membuang label nya dahulu dan memasukkan pakaian baru tersebut kedalam keranjang cuci. Luhan meyakini bahwa pakaian baru mengandung banyak kuman dan bakteri sehabis dipajang sepanjang hari di toko, ia juga menyertakan bed cover dan beberapa taplak meja lalu ia masukkan jadi satu kedalam mesin cuci.

Sehun juga tidak kalah giat nya membersihkan debu lantai menggunakan vacum cleaner, setelah semua ruangan bersih, ia lalu mengepel nya. Beberapa kali ia mengusap aliran keringat yang keluar dari sela-sela dahinya, namun Sehun tidak berhenti dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hahh..."mereka berdua menghela napas serentak, Luhan dan Sehun duduk disatu sofa panjang yang sama dengan sekaleng minuman di meja "Hari ini sungguh melelahkan ya..." ujar Luhan, ia meraih sekaleng soda dan meneguknya

"Ya. Tapi aku senang melewati hari ini bersamamu" Sehun berujar lirih, kontan saja Luhan langsung menoleh kearahnya

"Kau merayuku?" Luhan mengerutkan alis lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum simpul "Aku juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku denganmu" kata itu meluncur saja dari bibir Luhan, ia memang berbohong hanya demi menjaga perasaan Sehun. Setidaknya selama itu pula ia harus berakting seolah-olah ia juga mencintai Sehun.

Sehun ikut tersenyum, ia lalu memeluk Luhan dan berbisik di telinga nya "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja.." Luhan dibuat mematung dengan perlakuan Sehun, ia hanya diam dan membiarkan laki-laki itu puas memeluknya. Sehun merasakan kedamaian hati luar biasa ketika Luhan berada di pelukannya, ia menenggelamkan wajah nya di ceruk leher Luhan. Luhan sendiri mengutuk dirinya bisa-bisa nya ia juga menikmati pelukan ini, Luhan secara tegas menolak nya namun ia khawatir ketika ingin mengatakannya pada Sehun.

Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukan nya, ia menangkup wajah Luhan yang terlihat cantik dibawah temaram lampu apartemen "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ujar nya, Luhan dibuat terdiam sekali lagi. Ia tak berani membalas perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu" yakin nya, dan Luhan sendiri tak yakin akan dapat menepati ucapannya

.

.

.

Tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen membuat Sehun bosan. Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Luhan menuju stasiun kereta, laki-laki manis itu menyempatkan diri untuk membuatkan Sehun sup sosis dan jamur. Dia juga berpesan untuk menyetrika baju baru nya sehabis dijemur semalam, Sehun sudah melakukan apa yang Luhan perintahkan, ia duduk didepan tv dan menguap bosan. Ia butuh sebuah kegiatan yang membuatnya tidak mengantuk.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari apartemen nya. Ia berjalan-jalan sambil sesekali menghirup udara segar. Dilihatnya beberapa orang yang sibuk lalu lalang di jalan, ia tersenyum riang. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melakukan kegiatan semacam ini, Sehun kemudian menghentikan langkah nya ketika ia melihat iklan lowongan kerja terpajang di jendela kaca kedai bubur. Ia mengamati seorang wanita tua yang kepayahan mengurusi beberapa pelanggan nya, Sehun jadi tergerak untuk membantu wanita tersebut.

"Bibi, biar aku yang bawa ini" Sehun mengambil alih nampan berisi piring kotor yang dipegang bibi tua tersebut. Si bibi itu mengernyit heran kearahnya

"Kenapa kau membantuku anak muda?" tanya si bibi

Sehun lalu tersenyum, "Bukankah bibi sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru? Bolehkah aku menjadi pegawai bibi?"

Si bibi tersebut melongo kearah nya. Pemuda setampan Sehun mau menjadi pegawai nya? Beliau pikir ia lebih cocok menjadi member boyband ketimbang pegawai kedai bubur. Lantas, tanpa pikir panjang si bibi langsung menyetujui lamaran pekerjaan Sehun. Menguntungkan juga jika nanti pengunjung yang datang tertarik padanya lalu kembali lagi ke kedai nya karena memiliki pegawai setampan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja disini. Tapi sebelum itu namamu siapa?" tanya si bibi

"Sehun" jawabnya singkat

"Tugasmu hanya mengantar makanan dan mencuci piring kotor dibelakang sana, aku akan menjadi kasir sekaligus _chef_ di sini" si bibi tersebut lantas tertawa diikuti Sehun

"Kupikir 1 pegawai sepertimu sudah cukup" si bibi itu melangkah menuju jendela dan menarik selembar kertas berisi lowongan pekerjaan

...

Sehun pulang ke apartemen ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 7 sore, ia dibuat terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang sepatu yang ia yakini itu milik Luhan, tidak lama kemudian laki-laki manis itu menghampirinya sambil berteriak "Astaga Sehun, kau darimana? Aku benar-benar khawatir saat kau tidak berada disini" Luhan menatap cemas kearahnya, Sehun lalu tersenyum menanggapi

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan" jawab nya

Luhan lalu menghela napas, ia bersyukur Sehun baik-baik saja "Apa kau lapar? Aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu"

"Tidak usah" Sehun menyahut, ia sudah makan di kedai bubur tadi

"Baiklah" Luhan mendengus, ia lalu menarik lengan Sehun "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu"

Luhan menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang kearahnya. Sehun lalu mengernyit, untuk apa benda ini baginya?, "Sehun, ini ponsel mu. Aku baru saja membelinya tadi, kupikir karena uang Noona mu banyak jadi aku membeli yang keluaran terbaru. Disini sudah ada nomorku, aku bisa menghubungimu kapan saja, jadi tolong bawa benda ini kemanapun kau pergi" pesan nya

Sehun mengamati benda berlogo apel berlubang tersebut, untuk saat ini ia rasa benda ini tidak terlalu penting, berbeda ketika ia dahulu menjabat sebagai direktur yang mengharuskannya mengantongi benda ini setiap saat, namun Luhan sudah membelinya. Sehun tidak enak jika harus menolak

"Terimakasih Luhan"

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya, Sehun bekerja seperti biasa di kedai bubur si Bibi. Ia dengan cekatan mencatat pesanan pelanggan lalu mengantar mangkuk-mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut di meja nya. Beberapa pengunjung terutama remaja wanita sempat dibuat terpana dengan ketampanan Sehun, mereka datang setiap hari hanya untuk memandangi si pegawai baru tersebut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, kedai bubur tersebut sepi karena sudah melewati jam makan siang, beberapa orang mungkin harus kembali ke kantor atau pelajar yang kembali ke kelasnya. Di jam sepi pengunjung inilah yang Sehun gunakan untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor dibelakang.

"Sehun, kau bekerja keras hari ini" puji si bibi, Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi

"Ahh..usiaku semakin bertambah, aku tidak secekatan dulu ketika bekerja. Anakku benar, dia menyarankanku untuk mencari pegawai baru. Dan aku beruntung mendapatkan pegawai setampan dirimu" si bibi itu menepuk pundak Sehun lalu tertawa

"Bibi bisa saja" Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, ia jadi ingin bertanya lebih pada si bibi "Apa anak bibi masih sekolah?" tanya nya

"Dia sudah bekerja" jawab si bibi sambil mengeringkan beberapa piring kotor dengan serbet

"Lalu suami bibi? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya kemari?" Sehun bertanya lebih jauh

"Suamiku sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu" tiba-tiba tangan si bibi berhenti, pandangannya kosong

Sehun yang menyadari raut perubahan wajah si bibi, cepat-cepat meminta maaf "Bibi aku hanya bertanya, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa" sahut si bibi

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kedai terbuka, langkah orang itu terdengar semakin mendekat kearah mereka disusul dengan teriakan lantang.

"Eomma, dimana?"

"Eomma, disini" sahut si bibi, orang itu lalu berbelok dan masuk ke ruang belakang dan terkejut mendapati Sehun disana.

"Luhan?!"

"Sehun?!"

Mereka berdua menyahut serempak, si bibi sampai dibuat bingung karenanya. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Luhan gelagapan, tidak mungkin juga ia mengatakan Sehun adalah mantan pasien nya. Akhirnya ia beralasan "Kita satu SMA dulu, jelas aku mengenal nya"

"Benarkah Sehun, astaga! Jadi kalian saling mengenal ya?" si bibi itu mangut-mangut

"Eomma, buatkan aku semangkuk bubur. Aku lapar..."

...

"Lu, ini buburnya. Selamat makan" ucap Sehun ketika ia selesai meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur panas tersebut

"Sehun, duduklah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Sehun yang hendak membantu bibi terpaksa duduk didepan Luhan karena permintaan si anak majikannya. "Ada apa?" tanya nya

Setelah Luhan menelan sesendok bubur tersebut, ia lalu berujar "Jadi kau bekerja ya? Pantas saja sibuk hingga pesanku kau abaikan. Kau membawa ponsel mu tidak?" Luhan cemberut, bibir nya mengerucut lucu dan hal itu membuat Sehun gemas

"Maafkan aku" Sehun mengusap noda bubur di sudut bibir Luhan "Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkan bekas di sudut bibirmu sih?" runtuk Sehun, tiba-tiba pipi Luhan memerah

"Aku kan tidak memintamu membersihkannya" bela nya "Tapi, jangan sampai Eomma tahu hubungan kita yang sebenarnya" Luhan berujar lirih, lebih tepatnya seperti membisik

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku akan berakhir seperti Chanyeol?" tanya nya, hal itu sukses membuat Luhan membeku sekaligus geram

"Kau mengetahui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol? Maksudku—"

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu" sahut nya, Luhan benar-benar dibuat terdiam "Jangan pernah ungkit namanya lagi"

Mereka hening beberapa saat, Sehun memilih diam. Melihat reaksi Luhan, ia jadi tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Suara seperti sebuah lonceng kecil membuat mereka berdua mengernyitkan dahi hingga Sehun menyadari di kaki nya seperti menyentuh bulu-bulu halus

"Kucing siapa ini? Kenapa bisa masuk?" Sehun lalu menggendong seekor kucing ras persia berbulu putih tersebut dan hendak mengeluarkannya dari kedai

"Ahjussi, itu kucingku!" suara lantang seorang anak kecil membuat Sehun mengurungkan niat nya untuk membawa kucing tersebut keluar

"Maafkan aku, kucingku ini memang suka berlari" jelas si anak kecil tersebut. Sehun tersenyum maklum lalu memberikan kucing tersebut pada si anak kecil

"Jaemi, astaga! Kau membuatku hoshh..." seorang wanita masuk setelahnya dengan napas terengah

"Eomma!" pekik si anak bernama Jaemi tersebut

"Hani?!"

Sehun tidak pernah lupa bahkan masih mengingat jelas wanita yang membuat hidup nya berantakan seperti ini, wanita itu lalu mendongak dan membeku mendapati mantan suami nya berada disini.

"Sehun, benarkah itu kau?" ujarnya tidak percaya, langkah kaki nya mendekat kearah pemuda jangkung tersebut

"Sehun, dia siapa? Hani mantan istrimu?" Luhan menyela cepat, ia langsung menghadang Hani yang berniat mendekati Sehun. Suasana memanas seketika

"Sehun, benarkah saat itu kau dirawat di R.S.J?" Hani mencoba bertanya, Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama memberikan tatapan intimidasi padanya. Hani mengerti akan hal itu, namun ia mencoba untuk mengklarifikasi kebenaran berita yang menyebar 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Nyonya, sebaiknya anda pergi jika tidak memiliki kepentingan disini" usir Luhan secara halus, Hani tidak mengindahkan ucapannya

"Sehun jawab aku, benarkah itu?" setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, kedua tangan Sehun mengepal erat, ia hanya menunduk sama sekali tidak berminat melihat wajah perempuan iblis didepannya

Sehun menggeram, ia sudah tidak tahan berdiri di posisi nya. Ia lalu keluar dari kedai tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

"Sehun, tunggu aku! Hey.."

Luhan mengejar langkah cepat Sehun. Ia mengerti bahwa pemuda jangkung itu sedang marah, kejadian tadi benar-benar tidak terduga, jika saja ia dapat mencegah Hani bertemu dengan Sehun mungkin akhirnya tidak akan seperti ini. Luhan benar-benar takut jika Sehun melakukan hal yang nekat atau tidak diingankan nanti, setidaknya ia harus mengawasi nya.

Sehun mendorong pintu apartemen nya kencang hingga menimbulkan debuman keras, disusul Luhan yang juga membuka pintu tersebut dan segera menghampiri Sehun yang tengah terduduk di sofa. Sehun memegangi kepala nya dengan kedua tangan, ia menunduk dengan bahu bergetar, isakan lirih terdengar setelahnya. Luhan memandangi Sehun yang menangis dari samping, tangan kanan nya terangkat untuk mengusap punggung laki-laki didekatnya, ia mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Sehun tengah menangis kencang, ia lalu membawa tubuh laki-laki dalam dekapannya, berulangkali ia membisikkan _'Sehun tenanglah, ada aku disini'_ ditelinga nya namun laki-laki itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dan berusaha keras menghentikan sesenggukannya.

Luhan mengerti bahwa Sehun menyimpan trauma yang mendalam terhadap wanita itu, sulit baginya untuk sekedar melupakan atau bahkan memaafkan kesalahan Hani terhadap nya. Bukan hanya Sehun, Sera juga mengungkapkan kebencian teramat sangat pada sosok Hani. Meskipun Luhan tidak pernah berurusan dengannya tapi ia juga tidak bisa ikut-ikutan membenci wanita maksud membela, namun dari pandangan Luhan, Hani merasa bersalah. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang menampakkan kekhawatiran berlebih terhadap Sehun, bahkan tetesan air mata yang dikeluarkan wanita itu bisa membuktikkan bahwa ia menyesal telah mengkhianati mantan suaminya dulu.

"Sehun uljimma, kau lapar kan? Akan aku masakan sesuatu" Luhan beberapa kali mengusap punggung Sehun lalu melepaskannya, sesaat ia merasa bahwa disebelah bahu kirinya terasa basah. Luhan tersenyum maklum kemudian ia beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan dari belakang, laki-laki mungil itu sibuk memilah bahan makanan di kulkas. Memandangi Luhan rasanya menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya, sejenak ia melupakan ketegangan nya terhadap Hani tadi.

...

Sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Sehun membuat Hani sedikit merasa canggung sekaligus malu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini ia ditakdirkan bertemu kembali dengannya, mengingat Sehun membuat nafsu makan Hani tiba-tiba hilang. Ia merasa khawatir terhadap laki-laki itu, walaupun ia dan Sehun telah resmi bercerai namun sikap perhatian Sehun dulu membuat Hani merasa berdosa telah bergabung dalam rencana licik Junmyeon.

Hani menyesal sekarang, dulu ia memang mencintai Junmyeon bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun. Awalnya Junmyeon marah ketika dia tahu bahwa ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, namun tiba-tiba Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya, Hani bahkan dipaksa menikah dengan Sehun dengan iming-iming mendapat sebagian harta nya. Saat itu ia hanya model biasa, tidak terlalu terkenal seperti saat ini membuatnya begitu tergiur dengan tawaran Junmyeon. Tapi sekarang, ia baru sadar bahwa harta yang dimaksud Junmyeon adalah hasil rampasan milik Sehun dan Sera, mereka diusir dengan cara yang tidak hormat, dan dengan gampang nya ia menceraikan Sehun lalu menikahi Junmyeon dan menjadi Nyonya besar di mansion Oh, Hani tidak memikirkan nasib kedua kakak-beradik yatim piatu tersebut, ia bahkan baru tahu bahwa Sehun sempat dirawat di R.S.J dan itu menjadi pukulan terberat baginya.

"Hani-sshi, pemotretan nya sebentar lagi" suara seorang penata rias membuyarkan lamunan nya, Hani terkesiap lalu mengangguk

"Baiklah"

Hani bangkit dari posisi duduk nya, ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak seperti ingin mual, tadinya ia meninggalkan jam makan siang karena nafsu makannya yang hilang setelah bertemu Sehun, akhir-akhir ini ia juga merasakan demam namun Hani mengabaikannya. Suara sang fotografer memanggilnya, Hani segera menuju lokasi pemotretan tapi sebelum itu—

 _Brakk.._

"Hani-sshi, astaga!" beberapa orang yang berada di lokasi pemotretan langsung mengurubungi Hani yang jatuh pingsan disana, beberapa lelaki menggotong tubuh perempuan tersebut dan membawanya ke rumah sakit

.

.

.

Junmyeon terduduk lesu di meja bar, berulangkali ia mengembuskan napas kasarnya. Junmyeon tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa sekacau ini, masalah Perusahaan yang membuatnya serasa dicekik selalu menghantuinya di tengah malam dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Ia sedang stres memikirkan kerugian perusahaan yang baru saja dialaminya, ia memperkirakan bahwa proyek yang ia gagas akan laku dan sukses besar di pasaran, namun semua itu hanya angan-angan saat para investor tidak ada sedikitpun yang melirik padanya, semenjak berita tentang Direktur Oh yang katanya masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa membuat sebagian orang merasa berempati pada pemuda tersebut, kebanyakan mereka selaku investor merasa enggan untuk bekerjasama dengan Junmyeon karena nama nya juga disebut-sebut ikut andil dalam rumor tak jelas itu.

Dengan segala cara, Junmyeon memutar otak nya untuk memberikan penawaran yang terbaik. Namun sampai saat ini upaya yang dilakukannya hanya dianggap angin lalu saja, tidak sedikit biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk promosi bahkan hingga ia memperkirakan bahwa perusahaannya tidak mendapat keuntungan sepeser pun, tetap saja mereka mengacuhkannya meskipun ditawari keuntungan yang besar. Dalam hitungan bulan, sedikit demi sedikit pamor perusahaan nya menurun. JM corp bukan lagi perusahaan yang menempati peringkat atas jajaran perusahaan ternama. Ia mengalami kerugian besar untuk pertama kali, hutang-hutang perusahaan nya menumpuk, beberapa karyawan nya harus ia kurangi mengingat modal perusahaan semakin menipis.

Junmyeon menghela napas, ia menungakan satu gelas bir lagi dan meneguknya sarkas. Kepala nya semakin terasa berat dari tadi, pandangan nya mengabur, ia berjalan dengan keseimbangan yang semakin menipis, beberapa orang ia tabrak dan sebagian dari mereka mengumpat kasar padanya. Junmyeon tak mengindahkan umpatan kasar yang ditujukan padanya, ia memasuki mobilnya untuk segera pulang menuju apartemen pribadi nya, akhir-akhir ini ia lelah berurusan dengan Hani maupun Jaemi yang semakin merepotkan hidup nya, masa bodoh jika ponsel nya terus menggumamkan nama Hani tanpa berniat menjawabnya.

Junmyeon melajukan mobil nya dalam kecepatan tinggi, ia sendiri tak sadar menginjak pedal gas dengan kekuatan penuh, matanya tidak fokus menatap jalanan, suara klakson dari pengguna jalan yang lain memekikkan telinganya. Junmyeon mengumpat, ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur dengan tenang, mata nya melebar ketika ia menatap sebuah pembatas jalan dan mobil yang ia tumpangi mengarah kesana, cepat-cepat ia mengerem namun kesalahan fatal terjadi ketika ia malah menginjak pedal gas. Tubuh Junmyeon terhentak kuat ke depan, darahnya mengalir deras dari ujung dahi nya akibat terbentur keras, sejenak ia tidak sadarkan diri dalam sisa kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

...

Luhan mengerjabkan mata nya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ia melirik kesamping dan menemukan Sehun masih terbang dialam mimpi nya, semalam Luhan menemani Sehun tidur di apartemen, laki-laki manis itu terus mendekap Sehun agar dia tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Luhan lalu tersenyum mengingatnya, ia menyibakkan selimut dan beranjak turun menuju kamar mandi.

"Lu.." suara serak Sehun menghentika langkah nya, Luhan berbalik lalu mengampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu tadi? Maafkan aku.." Luhan berujar yang cepat-cepat dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun

"Tidak, kau tidak membangunkanku" sahut nya, Luhan menampilkan senyum termanis nya kearah Sehun lalu duduk disamping nya "Apa hari ini kau merasa baikan?"

"Kurasa begitu..." lirih nya, Sehun sendiri tidak dapat memperkirakan berapa persen mood nya saat ini

"Hari ini tanggal merah, ayo kita keluar kencan!" seru Luhan bersemangat

Sehun dibuat tersedak air liurnya sendiri, barusan Luhan bilang apa tadi, kencan? Jelas Sehun tidak akan menolaknya.

...

Semalam Hani baru saja siuman, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika sekertaris Junmyeon bersama seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ia sendiri tak mengenalnya _-kecuali_ Junmyeon mungkin, datang dengan membawa berita yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim Junmyeon baru saja mengalami kecelakaan" seru sekertaris Ahn

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Hani tiba-tiba shock saat dirinya baru saja siuman

"Tuan Kim mengalami pendarahan hebat, dan tepat pukul 1 dini hari tadi, Tuan Kim meninggal" jelas sekertaris Ahn, rahang Hani langsung jatuh, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Marah, kecewa, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam benak nya ketika mengingat Junmyeon

"Segera urusi proses kremasi nya" ujar Hani

.

.

.

"Sehun, apa kau pernah bermain Ice skating sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika mereka sedang berjalan beriringan melewati alun-alun kota, Luhan teringat jika saat ini masih diakhir Desember dan esok lusa nya tahun baru, karena inilah ia mendapat libur khusus dan ingin menghabiskan nya bersama Sehun.

"Pernah, tapi hanya sekali-dua kali dulu bersama teman-temanku ketika SMA" Sehun jadi teringat masa-masa SMA nya, ia tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan "Kau sendiri?"

"Dulu Ayah pernah mengajakku, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa. Maukah kau mengajariku?" Luhan memberikan tatapan sarat permohonan, namun apapun yang ia minta akan dituruti oleh Sehun. Luhan begitu mempesona dan Sehun tidak dapat menolak nya.

"Tentu saja, _sayang_ "

Luhan dibuat terdiam setelahnya, barusan dia memanggilnya apa tadi, sayang? Astaga! Luhan bahkan lupa jika ia menyetujui pernyataan cinta Sehun waktu itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan membohongi perasaannya sendiri terhadap pemuda jangkung disamping nya, Luhan seakan menutup mata, ia tidak pernah menengok ketulusan Sehun selama ini, yang ia lakukan hanya lah kepura-puraan semata, ia yakin jika Sehun mengetahui yang sebenarnya pasti akan marah.

"Kenapa diam?" pertanyaan Sehun barusan sukses membuatnya terkesiap, Luhan segera menepis pemikirannya tersebut dan tersenyum lebar kearah nya

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit—"

"Kau kedinginan?" Sehun bertanya, ia menyentuh telapak tangan Luhan dan merasakan suhu dingin berlebih di kulit putih tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan karena kedinginan, melainkan Luhan terlalu cemas dengan perasaannya sendiri hingga menimbulkan keringat basah yang terasa dingin karena suhu diluar.

Sehun melepaskan syal merah pemberian Sera, ia melilitkan kain panjang tersebut di leher Luhan. Sekali lagi Luhan benar-benar dibuat mematung atas sikap Sehun, terbesit rasa bersalah di benak nya juga gelanyar aneh yang menimbulkan kesan tersendiri disetiap ujung tubuh nya, apa mungkin ia sendiri juga menyukai Sehun?

...

"Sehun, pelan-pelan. Astaga! Aku takut" Luhan terus menunduk menatap cemas sepatu skat nya, tangan nya tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman Sehun, ia khawatir akan jatuh terpeleset karena tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan. Ekspresi cemas Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh, pemuda manis ini benar-benar lucu hingga membuatnya gemas.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus kapan bisa nya?" Sehun lalu mendengus, perlahan ia merenggangkan genggaman tangan nya "Gerakkan kedua kaki mu, Lu. Jangan takut jatuh, kau pasti bisa"

Luhan mencoba berjalan diatas permukaan es tersebut, tangan nya sesekali menyentuh lengan Sehun ketika ia hendak terjatuh, Sehun terus mengawasi nya, pandangan nya sedikitpun tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda manis itu. Perlahan Luhan dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuh nya, ia meniru orang-orang yang bermain ice skating tersebut dengan mudah. Luhan tertawa senang setelahnya, akhirnya ia bisa. Mereka lalu berputar mengelilingi permukaan es tersebut sampai puas.

...

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar mengesankan" ungkap Luhan ketika mereka berdiri didepan stand jajanan kentang spiral, Luhan tiba-tiba ingin memakannya mengingat udara diluar cukup dingin dan kentang spiral yang hangat mampu memanjakan lidah nya dengan tambahan bumbu barbeque.

"Tidak kusangka kau belajar cepat" Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Luhan. Ketika giliran antrian mereka, Luhan langsung memesan 3 tusuk kentang dan membayar nya

"Terimakasih sudah mengajariku, hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu" Luhan menyodorkan setusuk kentang spiral kearahnya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sehun

"Yang 2 itu untukmu sendiri?" Sehun memicingkan mata nya

"Tentu saja!" Luhan menyahut tegas

"Awas jika nanti kau gemuk" Sehun mengingatkan dan tatapan horor Luhan ia dapatkan setelahnya

"Apa katamu huh?!"

Sehun tertawa kencang, seluruh beban nya serasa terangkat ketika berhasil menggoda Luhan. Melihat Sehun yang tertawa lepas membuat Luhan merasa senang, ia berhasil membuat Sehun lupa akan masalahnya terhadap Hani, tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tertawa "Kalau aku gemuk, _Sehunnie_ harus menggendongku nanti"

Mereka terdiam setelahnya, Luhan sibuk menyantap kentang spiral nya begitu juga dengan Sehun sampai suara dering ponsel milik Luhan mengganggu acara keheningan mereka. Luhan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu dari saku nya dan membelalak ketika nama Sera terpampang jelas di layar nya.

"Sera? Ada apa menelpon?" Seru Luhan panik dan langsung mendapat tatapan penuh dari Sehun ketika nama Noona nya disebut

"Apa! Kau sudah berada di Bandara?"

.

.

.

"Sehunna!"

"Noona!"

Sahutan kedua kakak beradik itu menggema setelah beberapa tahun terpisah. Baik Sehun maupun Sera keduanya saling memeluk erat untuk melepaskan kerinduan mereka, Sera yang sengaja merahasiakan kepulangan nya ke Korea berinisiatif untuk membuat kejutan untuk Sehun, ia tidak ingin membuat adik nya khawatir saat mengetahui dirinya akan pulang. Setelah melepaskan pelukan tersebut, Sera lalu menangis. Ia terlalu bahagia mendapati Sehun sudah selayaknya orang normal sekarang, bagi nya ini adalah sebuah mukjizat, ia selalu berdo'a semoga Sehun segera sembuh, dan do'a nya dijawab sudah ketika ia berdiri disini.

"Kenapa Noona menangis?" tanya Sehun, meskipun ia sendiri tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa haru nya

"Aku terlalu bahagia. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?" Sera mengamati wajah sang adik dari dekat, Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dan gagah sekarang

"Karena Luhan, aku baik-baik saja" jelas nya, Sera lalu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum kearahnya

"Dokter Xi, terimakasih banyak" ujar Sera

"Yeah, nikmati waktu kalian berdua" pesan Luhan

...

Proses kremasi Junmyeon sudah dilaksanakan kemarin, hanya Hani dan Jaemi saja yang ikut andil dalam prosesi tersebut, tidak ada kerabat yang datang dikarenakan Junmyeon sejati nya adalah _anak yang tidak diinginkan_ , Ayah nya yang dulu juga menjabat Presdir di perusahaan besar berselingkuh dengan ibu nya yang saat itu hanya menjadi seorang pelayan cafe. Ketika besar, Junmyeon hanya diberikan setengah cabang milik perusahaan Ayah nya, beliau meminta Junmyeon untuk mengembangkan dan mengurus nya sendiri, tapi dengan satu syarat bahwa ia harus tinggal terpisah di apartemen bersama ibu nya yang terus bermusuhan dengan Nyonya besar, namun belum sempat mereka tinggal bersama, Ibu Junmyeon memilih mengakhiri hidup nya dan menjadikan Junmyeon seorang diri tanpa siapapun.

Karena iri dengan kakak tiri nya yang lebih sukses, menjadikan Junmyeon begitu berambisi untuk menyainginya. Ia melakukan segala cara agar perusahaan nya bisa menggaet perusahaan lain untuk diajak bekerja sama dan mengakibatkan pamor perusahaannya semakin meningkat. Sejak saat itu Junmyeon menjadi egois dan serakah, karena sifatnya inilah ketika perusahaan nya sedang terancam ia stres lalu berakhir dengan mabuk berat.

Hani menghela napas nya ketika mendengar cerita riwayat hidup Junmyeon dari sekertaris Ahn, lelaki paruh baya itu dulunya teman Junmyeon semasa SD hingga kuliah, tidak diragukan jika pria itu mengenal Junmyeon sangat dekat, bahkan melebihi Hani yang berstatus sebagai istri nya.

"Nyonya Kim, ini masalah besar. Perusahaan saat ini lambat laun menuju kemunduran dengan hutang-hutang yang belum lunas, sedangkan Tuan Kim sudah meninggal. Tidak ada pengganti yang dapat memimpin perusahaan, sedangkan penerus anda adalah seorang perempuan yang bahkan masih berusia 4 tahun" jelas Sekertaris Ahn, Hani benar-benar dibuat pusing. Ia lalu memijit pelipis nya

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menggantikan posisi Junmyen" desah nya

"Saat ini seluruh aset yang dimiliki Tuan Kim jatuh ke tangan anda dan juga Jaemi, tapi karena hutang perusahaan yang begitu besar akan berakibat fatal jika tidak segera dilunasi, seluruh harta anda akan disita sebagai gantinya"

Hani meneguk ludahnya kasar, seluruh tubuh nya menegang. Teringat akan masa lalu ketika dirinya tertawa bahagia menikmati hasil harta sitaan dari tangan Sehun. Kini Tuhan membalikkan keadaan, Hani harus merasakan kepahitan ini sebentar lagi, tidak! Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bayangkan! Jaemi masih kecil, haruskah ia hidup sendiri dengan mengandalkan gajinya sebagai model? Ini mimpi buruk! Dia harus mengambil sebuah tindakan besar saat ini. Terlintas di otak nya bahwa Sehun dapat mengembalikan semuanya, ia mungkin malu akan meminta bantuan padanya, tapi ini mendesak. Lagipula mansion Oh dulunya adalah tempat tinggal Sehun kan? Hani ingin mengembalikan Mansion ini pada pemilik asalnya.

"Sekertaris Ahn, tolong buat surat pernyataan bahwa aku memberikan Mansion ini beserta isinya kepada Oh Sehun. Mantan direktur perusahaan Oh Corp "

"Apa?! Anda bercanda Nyonya Kim?" ujar Sekertaris Ahn tidak percaya

"Sebagian aset Junmyeon, termasuk mansion ini dulunya adalah milik Sehun. Sudah seharusnya aku mengembalikan yang bukan milikku" Hani menjelaskan "Aku hanya menerima aset yang resmi milik Junmyeon, walaupun tidak seberapa banyak" Hani menjeda sejenak "Aku yakin Sehun dapat menggantikan posisi Junmyeon saat ini, segera buat surat pernyataan itu dan selesaikan urusan perusahaan kalian!" Hani berteriak kesal pada Sekertaris Ahn yang tidak kunjung menuruti perintahnya

"Akan segera saya laksanakan"

...

"Apa Noona hidup bahagia disana?"

Sehun memandangi wajah kakak nya, ia begitu merindukan sosok perempuan itu. Yang ditatap itu memberikan senyum pahit, wanita itu menunduk lalu menatap Sehun

"Semuanya terasa hambar tanpa dirimu" pandangan Sera kosong, ia mengingat kembali masa-masa hidupnya di Paris. Meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri di Korea sedangkan ia dengan egois lebih mementingkan kuliah nya, membuat setiap kali Sera mengingatnya, ia merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku" kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Sera, sedetik kemudian wanita itu menangis dan memeluk Sehun kembali "Noona terlalu egois, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku bukan kakak yang baik" rancau nya dipelukan sang adik

Sehun mengusap punggung sang kakak "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kenapa Noona melakukan hal itu" Sehun menjeda, ia mengetahui semuanya dari Kyungsoo saat itu "Noona ingin menghindari gosip tentangku kan? Noona pasti malu memiliki adik yang pernah dirawat di R.S.J" suaranya terdengar lirih dan putus asa, dengan cepat Sera menyangkal pendapatnya

"Tidak! Kau adikku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu tentang mu" sangkal nya "Jangan berpikir bahwa aku malu memiliki adik sepertimu. Aku bangga memiliki adik yang kuat sepertimu, kau bahkan bisa sembuh dari depresimu selama bertahun-tahun"

Sehun membisu. Ia terharu mendengar pernyataan Sera tentangnya, sang Kakak sangat menyayangi nya dan tetap menganggap Sehun sebagai adik, walaupun pernah dirawat di R.S.J yang merupakan aib besar jika semua orang tahu keadaan mereka sebenarnya.

"Terimakasih Noona, aku menyayangimu" ujar Sehun

"Aku Juga" sahut Sera

...

Suara wajan penggorengan, gesekan antara pisau dan telenan, serta bau sedap yang menguar kemana-mana beradu menjadi satu di pagi hari. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sera memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun setelah lama berpisah, ia sudah terbiasa memasak makanan sendiri di Paris dan menjadikan nya lebih mandiri. Ketika ia sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur, Sera meruntuk kesal pada seseorang yang berulangkali menekan bel apartemen nya. Sehun masih belum bangun, dan mengharuskan nya meninggalkan kegiatan itu sejenak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?" teriak nya dari dalam, tanpa melihat dulu siapa diluar dari layar monitor. Sera langsung membukakan pintu

"Sera?!" orang itu memekik, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu menyapa nya "Ohh..Halo, lama tidak bertemu"

"Darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" Sera menggeram "Pergilah sialan! Melihatmu membuatku muak" usir nya, ia hendak menutup pintu apartemen lagi sebelum seorang lelaki menahan tangan nya

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan. Ini penting, mohon kerjasama nya" si laki-laki itu, atau Sekertaris Ahn menjelaskan secara baik-baik

"Setelah merampas seluruh harta adikku kau masih berani datang kemari?" bentak nya sarkas "Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari kami huhh..?!" pandangan Sera sayu, ia terlalu muak mengingat perlakuan wanita iblis didepan nya.

"Dengarkan aku, Junmyeon suamiku barusan meninggal!" nada bicara Hani berubah tinggi "Saat ini perusahaan sedang krisis dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan, aku berniat mengembalikan Mansion serta aset kalian dulu yang kami rampas. Dengan syarat Sehun kembali memimpin di perusahaan tersebut"

Sera dibuat terdiam, lalu Hani melanjutkan "Junmyeon tidak memiliki siapapun sebagai penerus, aku dan Jaemi perempuan, tidak mungkin bisa memimpin perusahaan apalagi dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Tolong pikirkan ini baik-baik Sera, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Sehun" pinta nya memelas, "Izinkan aku bertemu dengan nya" Hani memohon dihadapan Sera

"Ada apa?" suara berat seorang lelaki mengintrupsi perdebatan panas mereka, Sera maupun Hani menoleh dan dibuat terkejut ketika Sehun sudah berdiri disana dengan rambut yang masih basah sehabis mandi

"Sehun!" Hani langsung berlutut dihadapan Sehun, ia mengabaikan Sera yang melotot horor padanya. Sehun dibuat bingung, apa yang dilakukan wanita ini?

"Sehun kumohon, jadilah Direktur kembali di perusahaan JM corp atau sekarang kau dapat menggantinya dengan nama Oh Corp" pinta nya memohon, Sehun dibuat heran sekali lagi

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun memperjelas

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan semua di ruang tamu" Sera mengintrupsi, dan keempat orang yang berada disana beralih menuju ruang tamu

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kereta bawah tanah, ia sudah sampai di Seoul sekarang. Ketika akan keluar dari stasiun, seseorang meneriakkan nama nya lalu mengejar ke tempat ia berdiri.

"Sehun, kau menjemputku?" tanya Luhan yang tersenyum

"Ya, tidak baik membiarkan kekasihku pulang sendirian dari stasiun" jawab Sehun sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang semakin cantik, bahkan saat wajah nya lelah sekalipun.

Luhan dibuat tersipu dengan perkataan Sehun, sudah lama ia menyukai pria ini. Dan baru sekarang ia bisa menerima keberadaan Sehun disamping nya, "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu Sehun" ungkap nya untuk pertama kali

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" sahut nya tegas lalu mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, dan berjalan keluar dari stasiun.

...

"Lu, ada yang ingin aku kukatakan padamu" Sehun membuka percakapan ketika mereka singgah duduk disebuah kursi taman

"Apa" Luhan menyahut penasaran

"Hani datang ke apartemen tadi pagi" ia mulai bercerita, Luhan yang mendengar itu tertarik dan meminta Sehun meneruskan ceritanya "Ia memintaku kembali menjadi Direktur di perusahaanku yang dulu"

"Bagaimana bisa?" sahut Luhan tidak percaya

"Suaminya meninggal lusa kemarin. Perusahaan itu sedang bermasalah dan tidak memiliki pengganti setelah kematian Junmyeon" Sehun menjelaskan, Luhan menghela napas lalu menatap nya sendu

"Aku turut berbela sungkawa" ujarnya "Tapi, apa kau menyetujui permintaan Hani?" Luhan bertanya

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Dia bersedia mengembalikan seluruh asetku dulu asalkan aku menjadi Direktur disana" Sehun meminta penjelasan Luhan

"Terima saja, wanita itu membutuhkan bantuanmu." Luhan menjeda "Saat aku melihatnya, ia seperti memiliki empati khusus padamu. Seharusnya aku membenci Hani mengingat perlakuannya padamu tapi entah mengapa melihat wajahnya yang muram itu membuatku kasihan padanya, tidakkan kau menyadari hal itu Sehun?" Luhan bertanya, ia adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan. Hal yang lumrah baginya membaca suasana hati orang lain, dan Luhan peka terhadap hal itu.

...

Atas pertimbangan Luhan, dan juga Sera. Akhirnya Sehun menyetujui permintaan Hani tersebut. Ia menandatangani surat perjanjian beserta penyerahan aset miliknya yang telah ditempeli materai dan resmi secara hukum. Hani berulangkali mengucapkan beribu terimakasih padanya, ia begitu senang Sehun menyetujui hal ini, dengan begitu masalah perusahaan tidak membebani pikirannya lagi.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sehun memakai jas resminya kembali serta dasi yang menggantung formal di kerahnya. Ia dapat merasakan empuk nya kursi jabatan paling tertinggi di perusahaan yang kini berada di genggaman nya, Sehun menghela napas begitu mengetahui kekacuan yang dibuat Junmyeon dimasa lampau yang kini menyebabkan perusahaannya diambang kehancuran. Ia harus memulai dari awal lagi dan membangun semuanya dari nol.

Sehun mengambil langkah awal dengan mengurangi karyawan besar-besaran, ia berjanji akan merekrut mereka kembali saat kondisi perusahaan sudah stabil. Ia juga mulai menggaet beberapa investor untuk diajak bekerja sama, mengetahui Direktur Oh sudah kembali membuat mereka satu-persatu menyetujui kerja sama tersebut. Sehun dikenal karena kebijaksanaannya sebagai pemimpin, karena itulah banyak orang yang segan padanya. Sehun juga rela bekerja hingga lebur dengan dibantu beberapa orang kepercayaan nya dahulu yang pernah mengabdi padanya.

Luhan mendengus ketika intensitas pertemuannya dengan Sehun semakin menipis. Ia menyadari hal itu karena kini _Sehun yang dulu telah kembali_. Luhan sebenarnya bangga akan hal itu, namun ia harus rela jarang bertemu dengan kekasih nya. Dalam sebulan, Sehun hanya akan mengajaknya makan malam sekali atau dua kali, Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan terus bersabar menunggu sang kekasih.

...

Hari ini Sera menyelenggarakan acara peragaan busana rancangan nya, ia bekerja sama dengan perusahaan fashion tempat dulunya ia bekerja, J&E Fashion. Beberapa orang yang hadir merupakan sahabat dekatnya, para senior-senior nya serta beberapa artis yang juga menyempatkan hadir untuk melihat hasil rancangan salah satu designer tersohor di Korea.

Dengan anggun, Sera naik keatas catwalk dan menerima beberapa buket bunga lalu melambaikan tangannya pada orang-orang yang hadir, ia lalu mengambil mic dan mulai berpidato pada semua hadirin "Aku Oh Sera, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada semua orang yang hadir" ia menjeda, ada sedikit rasa gugup mengingat ini peragaan busana pertamanya yang ia rancang sendiri "Aku tidak menyangka bisa menyelenggarakan acara ini dengan sukses tanpa bantuan orang-orang terdekat ku"

"Pertama, untuk Kim sajangnim. Presdir utama J&E Fashion yang telah memberiku kesempatan mengadakan acara ini, dan juga adikku Sehun. Yang selalu memberiku semangat hidup untuk terus berkarya lagi, hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkan dia pada kalian semua. Beri tepukan yang meriah untuk adikku, Oh Sehun"

Suara tepukan meriah panjang terdengar setelahnya, seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan jas trendy naik keatas catwalk dan berdiri disamping kakak nya "Hadirin semua, perkenalkan ini adikku Oh Sehun. Dia sempat menjadi pembicaraan panas beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ini aku ingin menegaskan bahwa adikku baik-baik saja, aku mengakui bahwa ia sempat dirawat di R.S.J tapi saat ini dia sudah sembuh, ia bahkan kembali menjabat sebagai Direktur di perusahaan Oh corp. Mohon dukungan nya semua" Sera lalu membungkuk diikuti Sehun

Mic berpindah ketangan Sehun, ia lalu mulai bersuara "Halo semua. Aku adik dari Oh Sera, Oh Sehun. Semua yang dikatakan kakak ku benar, aku berterimakasih pada seseorang yang kini juga hadir disini.." Sehun lalu melirik Luhan yang duduk dibarisan paling belakang "Dia lah yang menemani masa-masa sulitku ketika depresi dan dia pula yang membuatku sadar bahwa dunia begitu indah" Luhan yang duduk diujung sana menangis terharu

"Aku akan segera melamar nya.." lalu tepukan meriah menggema berasal dari penonton yang terharu ketika mengingat kisah kedua kakak-beradik ini, baik Sera maupun Luhan sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Di acara resmi ini Sehun berani berkata pada publik bahwa ia akan melamar seseorang. Jangan heran di acara seperti ini pun wartawan sudah memenuhi barisan depan hingga venue menjadi sesak.

.

.

.

"Lu, tambahkan bubuk cabai nya!" seru sang Ibu yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sawi putih di baskom besar.

"Nde eomma-nim" sahut Luhan lalu menuangkan serbuk-serbuk halus berwana merah yang apabila dimakan akan menimbulkan rasa pedas berlebih

Disaat mereka sedang keasikan membuat kimchi, tiba-tiba pintu rumah nya diketuk, dan sang ibu memintanya untuk membukakan pintu. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan nya lalu mencuci tangan sekilas dengan air

"Siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini?" runtuk Luhan, ia membuka pintu tersebut dan terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri disana dengan membawa sebuket mawar besar. Luhan terdiam, ia memandangi penampilan Sehun dari bawah keatas. Laki-laki itu mengenakan setelan jas seperti biasanya, mungkin baru pulang dari kantor _–pikirnya_.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun melambaikan tangan nya pada kearah Luhan, laki-laki manis itu terkesiap setelahnya

"Ahh maaf.." sesal nya

Teriakan sang ibu yang berasal dari dapur ia abaikan, karena kesal sang ibu menghampiri nya sekaligus penasaran siapa orang yang datang "Kenapa lama sek—" pekikan sang ibu tertahan ketika melihat Sehun membungkuk didepan nya dengan sopan

"Halo Ahjumma, masih mengingatku?" Sehun hanya memastikan, dan Ibu Luhan dibuat mengaga lebar karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Kau Sehun? Pegawaiku dulu?" seru nya tidak percaya, Sehun terkekeh lalu ia mengangguk

"Ya. Bibi benar, aku Sehun yang pernah bekerja di kedai anda saat itu" jelas nya

"Ahh Sehun silahkan masuk" Ibu Luhan langsung menggandeng Sehun, dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk "Ahh maaf ya rumah bibi kotor" ujarnya, dan Sehun mengatakan ia tidak keberatan

"Aku tidak percaya kau seperti ini sekarang" puji nya "Saat itu aku gelisah ketika kau berhenti bekerja di kedai ku, ternyata kau sekarang bekerja di kantor ya?" tebak bibi itu

"Lebih tepat nya aku pemilik perusahaan saat ini" Sehun mengoreksi dan bibi itu dibuat mengaga lebar setelahnya "Benarkah? Wahh..Kau sungguh hebat" si bibi itu dibuat takjub mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Ohh tapi ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kemari?" si bibi penasaran

"Sebenarnya aku hmm.. ingin mengajak Luhan makan malam" ungkap Sehun

"Heii- apa kalian berpacaran?" si bibi bertanya antusias dan Sehun mengangguk

"Ya, bahkan sudah lama" jelas Sehun, disamping nya Luhan hanya terdiam

"Dasar anak ini, kenapa tidak pernah bercerita pada Ibu!" sang ibu menggeplak kepala Luhan dan anaknya itu mengaduh kesakitan setelah nya

"Ibu, ini sakit" Luhan mengusap kepala nya

"Ahh Sehun, ini masih belum terlalu malam. Kau boleh mengajaknya kencan" si bibi itu tersenyum manis, lalu mendelik kearah Luhan "Hei- cepat ganti bajumu!" perintah sang ibu, namun Sehun menahannya

"Ahh tidak usah bibi, Luhan pasti mengantuk setelah bekerja. Aku akan segera pulang sekarang" Sehun hendak bangkit namun si bibi menahannya "Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, ayo duduk lah" dan Sehun merasa sungkan jika menolak permintaan orang yang lebih tua darinya

"Bukankah kalian telah lama berpacaran? Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Pertanyaan sang ibu barusan sukses membuat Sehun maupun Luhan diam memantung, Luhan melirik heran pada ibu nya sedangkan Sehun tiba-tiba merasa canggung

"Apa bibi merestui hubungan kami?" Sehun bertanya canggung dan si bibi menyahut semangat

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah laki-laki yang baik bagi putraku"

Luhan dibuat bingung akan pemikiran ibu nya, dulu Chanyeol bersikeras melamar dirinya dihadapan sang ibu. Laki-laki itu bahkan telah melakukan segala cara agar ibu nya mau meretui hubungan mereka, namun Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa sang ibu selalu menolak mentah-mentah kebaikan Chanyeol. Dan kini bahkan Sehun yang hanya mengajak nya makan malam langsung direstui oleh sang ibu.

...

"Kau benar-benar pandai Luhan! Akhirnya sebentar lagi hidupku akan terasa mudah. Sehun yang sekarang menjadi kaya raya, ahh senangnya memiliki menantu seperti nya" sang Ibu tersenyum bahagia membayangkan dirinya tinggal dirumah mewah dengan tumpukan uang, ketika menginginkan suatu barang ia tinggal menggesek kartu nya, tidak perlu membuat bubur lagi untuk menghidupi putra nya.

Luhan menangkap suatu maksud tersembunyi dari sang Ibu, ia menggeram. Jadi karena Ibu nya tahu bahwa Sehun kaya, lalu ia langsung merestui hubungan putra nya dengan Sehun begitu saja? Luhan mendengus, memang benar jika secara finansial Sehun lebih unggul dibanding Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu sang Ibu termasuk dalam golongan Homophobic, namun ia malah merelakan putra nya menikah dengan seorang lelaki karena status nya yang kaya. _Benar-benar menjengkelkan..._

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

* **Philophobia** _– adalah ketakutan berlebih terhadap jatuh cinta._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

Tidak kurang dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun, perusahaan Sehun yang awal nya mengalami krisis kini perlahan naik dan kembali merebut jajaran peringkat 10 perusahaan teratas di Korea. Sejak ia mengungkapkan kemunculan dirinya di publik, banyak orang yang bersimpati padanya sehingga tertarik untuk kembali bekerja sama dengan Oh Corp. Walaupun belum mencapai posisi 3 jajaran teratas yang selalu Sehun dapatkan dulu sebelum adanya Junmyeon, namun ia bersyukur setidaknya saat ini ia merasa pantas untuk melamar Luhan.

Tidak perlu perdebatan panjang, sang calon Ibu mertua langsung memberi ijin untuk segera mempersunting Luhan, bahkan terkesan memaksa sekaligus tergesa-gesa. Si bibi itu terlalu bersemangat memilihkan setelan Tuxedo untuk Luhan beserta cincin pernikahan nya.

Dan kini semua harapan Sehun maupun Luhan terwujud ketika mereka berdua telah berdiri dialtar dan mengucap janji suci sehidup semati, yang mana bagi Sehun ini adalah keempat kalinya sedangkan Luhan yang pertama. Sehun yakin, bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk nya. Semua undangan yang hadir bertepuk tangan, dan untuk pertama kalinya kedua pengantin itu berciuman setelah diresmikan secara hukum.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun

"Aku juga"

...

"Sehunna, segera persiapkan alat panggang nya. Aku dan Hani akan memotong daging nya" Seru Luhan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terlihat membuncit

"Tentu saja, sayang" Sehun mengecup mesra kening Luhan, ia bahkan tidak malu saat Hani maupun Jaemi juga berada di tempat yang sama

"Luhan-ah, jangan terlalu memaksa. Kau sedang hamil, sebaiknya aku yang memotong daging nya" jelas Hani lalu ia mulai membuka plastik daging tersebut

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga ingin ikut andil disini" karena Luhan merupakan tuan rumah, Hani tidak bisa menolak nya

"Ziyu-ah, tolong bawa meja kecil itu kesini!" anak lelaki berumur 7 tahunan itu membantu ayah angkat nya mengangkat meja kecil untuk digunakan memanggang nanti.

"Gomawo Ziyu-ah. Anak pintar.." Sehun mengusak rambut putra angkat nya tersebut

Saat mereka menikah, Ziyu ikut ke acara pemberkatan nya di gereja. Anak itu menangis kencang karena Luhan sudah menikah dan pasti akan melupakannya, kebetulan saat itu Ziyu sudah dinyatakan baik-baik saja oleh dokter dan dipindahkan ke panti asuhan. Daripada tinggal disana, Luhan dan juga Sehun memiliki keinginan untuk mengangkat Ziyu sebagai anak dan anak lelaki itu tidak keberatan.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sehun memanggang potongan daging tersebut sesudah dilumuri bumbu oleh Luhan. Bau harum khas daging menguar dimana-mana, setelah matang daging tersebut disajikan diatas piring dan Hani segera menyiapkan nasi nya.

"Wah baunya enak sekali" gumam Luhan, melihat daging matang tersebut membuat sang jabang bayi ingin ikut melahap nya

"Jaemi, mau? Ayo duduklah, eomma akan ambilkan" Hani menyiapkan semangkuk nasi dan beberapa irisan daging diatasnya lalu meletakkan nya di depan Jaemi "Gomawo eomma"

"Jaemi-yah, makanlah yang banyak. Saat besar nanti kau akan jadi sekertaris Sehun Ahjussi di perusahaan nya ya?" goda Luhan dan Jaemi hanya tersenyum

"Ziyu-ah ayo makan!" pekik Luhan

"Sebentar Eomma, aku sedang membantu Appa" sahut Ziyu

Lalu seorang wanita datang dengan ekspresi kesal, ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya dan mendengus menatap Sehun "Hey kau melupakan aku? Aku tidak diajak begitu?" Sera mendengus lalu melipat kedua tangan nya

"Salah sendiri sibuk dengan pacar bule nya" balas Sehun yang masih tetap memperhatikan daging-daging panggang tersebut

"Eonni bergabung lah dengan kami" ajak Hani lalu Sera memilih mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi meja makan

"Wahh kelihatannya enak" mata Sera berbinar, ia lalu menyumpit seiris daging tersebut

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak buruk" komentar nya

Sehun telah selesai memanggang semua daging nya. Ia lalu duduk disamping Luhan dan Ziyu memilih duduk disamping Sera. Mereka semua menikmati daging panggang tersebut diakhir pekan sekaligus menghabiskan waktu luang bersama keluarga. Mereka semua tertawa bersama, menambah kesan harmonis diantara keluarga tersebut. Baik dari pihak Sehun maupun Hani mereka berdua telah berdamai dan menjalin hubungan baik sekarang. _Bagi Sehun inilah kebahagian yang hakiki_. _Ketika semua orang yang kau cintai berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama-sama._


	11. Sequel

**Sequel Of Heal Me**

 _~Special Author B'Day~_

By: **HunHan SeRaXi**

.

.

 ** _(WARNING! THIS IS RATED M)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Masih terekam dengan jelas saat momen prosesi pernikahannya bersama Sehun, detik-detik menjelang pemberkatan, Luhan merasa gugup luar biasa. Ini adalah kali pertamanya menikah, setelah rencana pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol saat itu gagal karena terhalang restu sang Ibu. Luhan tidak lagi ingin mengenangnya, ini adalah pernikahannya dengan Sehun, lelaki yang dulu pernah menjadi pasiennya dan sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin besar, setelan tuxedo putih dengan hiasan mawar di sakunya, hasil rancangan calon kakak iparnya, Sera. Dan juga sebuket mawar putih yang ia gengam ini, Sera memaksanya untuk membawa benda tersebut, sedikit merasa malu karena dirinya laki-laki. Namun Sera mengatakan agar hadirin tahu bahwasannya Luhan adalah pihak pengantin perempuannya disini.

"Dokter sangat cantik. Berhentilah bercermin dan duduk dengan manis!"

Luhan mendengus, wanita itu membawa sepasang cincin yang akan ia kenakan bersama Sehun setelah ucapan janji suci. Sera mendekat lalu sedikit merapikan tatanan kerah jasnya. sekali lagi, wanita itu tersenyum mendapati calon pengantin adiknya sangat cantik, walaupun dia laki-laki.

"Sehun akan sangat bahagia, dokter begitu cantik"

Luhan mencebikan bibir kesal, ia lalu membalas "Noona sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, dan juga sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara. Berhenti memanggilku dokter"

" _Hahaha..._ baiklah, as you wish my brother bride"

Pintu ruang tunggu pengantin terbuka, membuat Sera otomatis menghentikan tawanya. Luhan juga ikut menoleh kemudian ia mendapati Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol datang hari itu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekatinya, ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat sambil membisikan kata _selamat_.

"Aku turut bahagia mendapati kabar pernikahan mu" Lalu Baekhyun menyerahkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa kepada Luhan

"Aku terkejut, tidak kusangka kalian datang hari ini"

Luhan masih canggung, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun setelah kejadian waktu itu. Diam-diam ia melirik Chanyeol yang turut tersenyum bahagia melihatnya "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Luhan"

" _Euhm.._ ya, terimakasih"

"Kisah cinta mu sungguh dramatis, kau jatuh cinta dengan pasien mu sendiri" tukas Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya membuat Luhan semakin merasa aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu bersikap baik padanya.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf atas sikap ku selama ini, jujur saja aku terlalu mencintai _mantan pacarmu_ sehingga aku terlalu posesif padanya. Dan juga, setelah mengetahui kabar pernikahanmu, hatiku menjadi lega. Kau tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk mendekati suami ku, kan?"

"Hentikan Baek..." Chanyeol menyahut pelan

Luhan tersenyum kecut, Baekhyun datang kesini pasti juga memiliki alasan. Walaupun laki-laki itu telah meminta maaf padanya, tapi kata-katanya tadi seakan merendahkan harga diri Luhan. Mengerti Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersinggung, cepat-cepat Chanyeol menyeret istrinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Luhan, aku minta maaf. Pemberkatanmu sebentar lagi, jadi kami harus segera keluar" Chanyeol secara formal membungkuk, lalu keluar bersama Baekhyun. Menyisakan Luhan bersama Sera.

 _"Laki-laki itu benar-benar..."_ Sera menggerutu

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang seperti itu" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya

Kemudian Ibu Luhan masuk, ia berseru semangat pada putra nya "Ayo lekas keluar Luhan, Sehun sudah berjalan di altar!"

Dan detik itu juga, Luhan dibuat berdebar cepat dan rasanya tidak ada hari dimana ia lebih gugup daripada saat ini.

Luhan mengambil napas, ia melangkahkan kaki nya percaya diri menyusul Sehun di depan sana. Ia berjalan sendiri dengan diiringi tepukan meriah penonton. Sehun luar biasa bahagia melihat Luhan dengan anggunnya berjalan mendekatinya, Luhan- _Nya_ sangat cantik, pengantinnya itu menunduk malu-malu menatapnya, Sehun bahkan tidak dapat mengontrol degup jantungnya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti baru pertama kali menikah.

Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung digapai oleh Luhan. mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Mereka berhenti tepat dihadapan pastor, kemudian mengubah posisi saling berhadapan.

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai pendamping mu, senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin untuk selamanya?"

 _"Ya, saya bersedia"_

"Xi Luhan, apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai pendamping mu, senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin untuk selamanya?"

 _"Ya, saya bersedia"_

"Dengan ini aku meresmikan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang suami-istri"

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tersenyum bahagia, penonton bertepuk tangan heboh. Mereka berdua telah mengucap janji sucinya, Luhan begitu lega ketika usai diresmikan menjadi istri Sehun, apalagi Ibu nya yang kini menjerit bahagia diujung sana. Pikiran Luhan yang berkelana membuatnya tak fokus hingga tiba-tiba Sehun menarik pinggangnya dan secara spontan menciumnya untuk pertama kali dihadapan para hadirin.

Luhan pada awalnya terkejut kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. Ia membalas lumatan Sehun pada bibir nya, tidak begitu lama karena Sehun buru-buru menyudahinya, nanti saja ketika selesai, setidaknya ia harus bisa menahan diri untuk saat ini.

"Dokter Xi, aku merindukan mu!"

Pekikan suara anak itu membuat keduanya menoleh, Luhan terlihat begitu senang ketika Ziyu datang bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Kau membawa nya?, terimakasih Kyungsoo-yah" gumam Luhan, ia kemudian berjongkok dan ikut memeluk Ziyu yang saat ini diperkirakan usianya sudah 7 tahun.

"Dokter juga merindukan mu" Luhan mengusapi punggung anak itu

"Dokter jahat! Setelah meninggalkanku, kini dokter akan hidup bersama dengan Sehun ahjussi, sedangkan aku tinggal sendiri di panti" Ziyu mengucapkannya sambil menangis, ia begitu kesal terhadap Luhan

Luhan gemas, ia mengusap buliran air mata Ziyu di pipi nya "Lalu kau ingin kita terus bersama?"

"Tentu saja!" pekik Ziyu

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, suami nya itu mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah, kau bisa ikut dengan kami nanti"

"Benarkah?" Ziyu seakan tidak percaya, namun anggukan Luhan membuatnya begitu senang

"Terimakasih, Dokter. dan juga Sehun ahjussi" gumamnya girang

...

Tiba-tiba Luhan tersenyum sendiri, semuanya begitu membekas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana pengalaman pernikahannya yang begitu menegangkan sampai berujung haru. Namun tiba-tiba ia harus berjengit kaget ketika Sera memekik dengan nyaring

"Luhan!, _hey.._ aku memanggil mu berulang kali dan kau terus melamun!"

Luhan kembali ke alam sadar nya, ia menatap gaun pernikahan yang dikenakan Sera kemudian menggumam "Kau cantik, gaun itu cocok untuk mu"

Sera berdecak, sekali lagi ia berkaca di cermin sambil memutar tubuh nya "Kau pasti mengingat masa-masa pernikahanmu dulu ya, sampai melamun begitu?"

Luhan mengaruk tengkuk nya, "Maaf, tapi Ini juga gara-gara Noona yang mengajakku ikut memlihkan gaun"

Luhan tidak bohong, tadi siang Sera memintanya untuk ikut memilihkan gaun pernikahan yang akan dikenakan wanita itu bersama calon suami bulenya. Luhan sebenarnya menolak ajakan tersebut mengingat perutnya semakin membuncit, dan ia takut jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang. Namun Sera terus memaksa yang akhirnya membuat Luhan mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini" Sera memutuskan memilih gaun tersebut untuk ia pakai di acara pernikahannya

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, Luhan cepat-cepat membereskan meja nya kemudian menyampirkan tas selempang nya di pundak kiri. Ia begitu bahagia ketika jam pulang nya tiba, walaupun sebenarnya ia diberi dispensasi pulang 3 jam lebih awal karena kondisi kehamilannya. Ditengah langkah kaki nya ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai perawat, refleks Luhan tersenyum sambil menyapanya.

 _"Pewarat Han!"_

"Oh, Dokter Xi mau pulang?" wanita itu menyahut

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menjemput Ziyu dulu"

Dia tersenyum lebar "Anak itu pasti sudah besar, sampaikan salamku padanya"

"Tentu, ohh ya. Tapi kapan kau akan segera menyusulku?" Luhan asal bertanya

 _"Maksudmu?"_

"Kau tidak ingin segera menikah dan memiliki anak?"

Wanita itu sempat terdiam, dengan canggung ia hanya menjawab "Kalau itu, aku tidak tahu. _Hehe..."_

"Kau semakin tua, jangan terus menunda nya. Aku permisi" Luhan mengerling sambil tersenyum mengejek

Diam-diam Perawat yang sudah menjadi temannya itu mengumpat jengkel di belakang nya "Dasar, mentang-mentang dia sudah menikah lalu mengejekku. _Tchh.._ "

Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran, beranjak menuju mobilnya yang terpakir. Dengan santai ia duduk di kursi kemudi sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. Pedal gasnya Ia injak, mobil yang ia kendarai melaju perlahan meninggalkan kawasan Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

 _"Eomma!"_

Ziyu yang dulunya kecil ketika digendong Luhan, kini telah tumbuh menjadi Ziyu berusia genap 10 tahun. Anak laki-laki itu begitu gembira ketika Ibunya datang untuk menjemput, Luhan turun dari mobil dan langsung mendekap anak itu, mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana pelajaran mu hari ini?" Luhan bertanya seperti biasanya, namun Ziyu malah menunjukkan mimik sendu

"Maafkan aku, Eomma. Tapi hari ini aku remidial matematika" Ziyu menunduk sedih

"Kenapa bisa?" Luhan menyahut, ia mengusap surai anak angkat nya

"Aku sedikit kurang paham dengan soal yang diberikan Guru, itu benar-benar sulit" Ziyu polos berucap jujur, Luhan tetap tersenyum untuk anak itu

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma tidak marah. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya, jika ada materi yang kurang paham tanyakan pada Guru atau Guru privat mu" Luhan memberi nasehat

"Ya, Eomma. Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya"

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Eomma, tunggu—"

Luhan yang hendak menggandeng Ziyu terpaksa menghentikannya, "Kenapa?"

"Jaemi sedang menunggu Ibunya juga, aku kasihan jika harus meninggalkannya sendiri"

Luhan menepuk dahi, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat gadis kecil itu yang sedang menunggu Hani, ibunya. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat Ziyu yang mulai peduli terhadap Jaemi.

"Jaemi, kemari sayang! Ayo kita tunggu Ibumu datang"

Jaemi mendekat kearah mereka, gadis kecil itu hanya diam ketika Luhan menggandengnya bersama Ziyu ke bangku dekat gerbang.

"Sambil menunggu Eomma mu, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?. Kau mau?" tawar Luhan

"Aku mau!" Ziyu menyahut semangat

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar" Luhan kemudian beranjak menuju toko dekat sekolah yang kebetulan menjual es krim

Ziyu menjaga Jaemi dengan baik, mereka sangat dekat karena Hani sering berkunjung ke rumah nya. Jaemi sudah seperti adik nya sendiri, secara naluri ia juga ikut menyayangi gadis tersebut. Diam-diam Jaemi menangis sesenggukan, hal itu membuat Ziyu menjadi khawatir.

"Kenapa menangis?" Ziyu mengusapi air mata Jaemi

"Eomma biasanya tidak selama ini membuatku menunggu, _hikss.._ "

"Jangan khawatir, ada aku dan Eomma yang menemani mu" tukas Ziyu sambil memamerkan gigi putih nya

"Hey!, kenapa Jaemi menangis, _eoh_?" Luhan ikut berlutut, menyamakan posisinya dengan gadis itu

"Jangan menangis, ini es krim mu"

Jaemi menerimanya dengan sopan, ia membuka bungkus es tersebut kemudian menjilat nya. Gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan atensi agar tangis nya mereda, dan rupanya es krim cukup membuatnya berhenti menangis, hingga tak lama kemudian mobil Hani sampai di gerbang sekolah putrinya.

"Nah, itu Ibumu datang" sahut Luhan

 _"Eomma!"_

Jaemi memekik sambil berlari menuju Ibu nya. Hani yang terlihat letih nampak memaksakan senyum nya pada si putri kecil.

"Maaf, Mama terlambat " Hani memeluk Jaemi sambil mengusapi poni anak nya

"Dia menangis karena menunggumu" Luhan mengadu, Hani menunduk meminta maaf

"Acara Launching nya tadi cukup lama, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan acara tersebut begitu saja karena aku model utamanya" ungkap Hani, ia sedikit merasa bersalah

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jaemi" tambah nya

"Lain kali aku akan mengantarnya pulang, jika kau mengijinkan" tukas Luhan

"Tidak perlu" Hani menyahut, "Aku sudah banyak berterimakasih, lain kali aku akan mentraktir jajan Ziyu juga"

Luhan tersenyum, Hani yang hendak masuk ke mobil nya tiba-tiba berhenti. Kemudian berbalik kearah Luhan untuk memberitahukannya sesuatu "Maaf jika aku sering bergosip, tapi kudengar Direktur Oh tadi terlihat kacau. Ia hampir memarahi seluruh bawahannya"

"Benarkah?" refleks Luhan menyahut

"Kurasa Suamimu sedang ada masalah, _ahh.._ aku duluan. Permisi"

Hani tidak ingin Jaemi menunggu lebih lama lagi, wanita itu mengemudikan mobil nya menjauh dari area Sekolah. Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya, entah mengapa perasaan khawatir menyergapnya saat ini. Hani memang sering diminta menjadi model di perusahaan Sehun, bisa jadi yang dikatakan wanita itu ada benarnya.

"Ziyu, ayo kita segera pulang" intrupsi Luhan, bocah itu bangkit dari duduk nya

"Ya, Eomma"

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah, Luhan masih memikirkan ucapan Hani. Entah sesuatu apa yang bisa menyebabkan suaminya seperti itu. Jujur saja ia sangat khawatir, selama 2 tahun rumah tangganya dengan Sehun, Luhan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik, sebisa mungkin ia dan Sehun menghindari pertengkaran, dan juga karena riwayat Sehun yang pernah menjadi pasiennya, Luhan mengusahakan agar tidak membuat Sehun stres dan berujung pada depresi lagi. Mengingat di masa lampau, hidup Sehun begitu berantakan.

 _"Aku pulang"_

Pintu utama terbuka, Luhan menolehkan kepala nya dan benar saja ternyata Sehun yang datang. Luhan berjalan mendekati lalu meraih tas suaminya tersebut.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" Luhan menatap lurus wajah tirus Sehun yang nampak kelelahan, tangannya yang terampil melepas jas mewah suaminya

"Terserah" jawab nya datar, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya

Luhan mulai merasakan keanehan, sepertinya yang dikatakan Hani memang benar "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat"

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh, ia mengembuskan napas. Merasa bersalah karena hari ini ia tidak mencium bibir Luhan seperti biasanya. Rasa kesal yang terbawa dari kantor sebisanya ia tahan agar keluarganya tidak kena dampratnya juga malam ini.

.

.

.

Sehun masih tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sehabis mandi, melihat keadaan yang seperti itu seharusnya ia lekas tidur untuk menenangkan diri, namun sepertinya Sehun memaksa, mencoba mengalihkan fokus dengan menyibukkan diri, yang malah membuat suasana hatinya semakin tidak menentu saja.

"Kau perlu istirahat"

Sehun mendongak, Luhan datang ke ruang kerja nya dengan membawa segelas teh. Hal itu membuat Sehun terpaksa menurunkan penanya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak memintamu, kau seharusnya tidur" Sehun mencoba berujar tenang

Luhan menampilkan senyum nya, tanpa rasa malu ia sedikit mendorong kursi beroda Sehun, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan suaminya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat, jika hari ini kau nampak _bermasalah_ " Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bahkan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Sehun menyahut, dan Luhan mengangguk

"Apapun itu masalahmu, selesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Jangan buat semua orang khawatir" jari-jemari Luhan menari diatas permukaan kulit pipi Sehun

Sehun nampak menikmatinya, tanpa sadar satu senyuman terkembang di bibir "Arraseo, Luhanku yang cantik" ia menyentil hidung mungil Luhan

"Habiskan teh mu" titah Luhan, Sehun menurutinya. Prianya itu menutup berkas-berkas yang hendak ia garap. Kemudian merapikannya kembali, Sehun menghentikan hisapan teh nya dan hendak protes namun Luhan menyela duluan.

"Beristirahatlah, ini permintaan si kecil _kita_ " Luhan menoleh kebelakang sambil terkikik lucu, Sehun jadi mengurungkan niat jika mendengar alasan _'si kecil kita'_

" _Ahh..._ aku lupa menyapanya" Sehun merutukinya

Luhan duduk diatas meja kerjanya, suaminya itu menarik kursinya mendekat.

 _CUP_

Sehun menghujani perut buncit Luhan dengan kecupannya, Luhan lantas tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang tidak sabar menanti si kecil mereka lahir. Semua orang menantikan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya ini, bahkan para maid-maidnya itu berulangkali mendoakannya agar bayi ini sehat. Membayangkan ketika bayi ini lahir, dia pasti akan dilimpahkan banyak cinta dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Apa kau tumbuh dengan baik di dalam sana?, cepatlah lahir. Papa menunggumu"

Sehun mengatakannya dengan bibir yang menempel pada perut Luhan, tangannya itu juga turut mengusap lembut gundukan dibalik kaos Luhan. merasa kurang, Luhan sedikit meyibakkan kaos yang ia kenakan sampai sebatas dada, ia semakin mendekatkan perutnya pada kepala Sehun.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Luhan disela-sela kegiatan Sehun bermain dengan perutnya

"Tidak, kau merasakannya?" Sehun lantas mendongak menatap Luhan

"Aku mendengar dia menjerit minta sesuatu lagi" Luhan berujar polos

"Katakan!" Sehun menyahutnya, apapun yang Luhan minta selama masa mengandung. Sehun akan berusaha menuruti keinginan bayinya, bahkan jika Luhan memintanya menjadi badut sekalipun, tetap akan ia lakukan.

"Ikut aku!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Luhan menuntunnya menuju kamar. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan yang menarik tangannya menuju kamar mereka berdua. Begitu mereka sampai, Luhan secara perlahan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke kasur.

"Apa yang kau—"

Ucapannya tertahan di tenggorokan. Sehun lantas bangkit hingga posisinya duduk di pinggir ranjang, Luhan yang ia pikir _sedang agresive_ kembali duduk dipangkuannya, sambil meletakkan satu telunjuk di di depan bibir Sehun, ia berbisik seduktif "Diam, dan nikmati saja ini"

Jemari lentik Luhan merambat disekitar dada nya, Sehun menahan napas. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan ini, jarak Luhan yang begitu dekat membuat indra penciumanya dapat menghirup aroma sedap yang berasal dari balik leher istrinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika 3 kancing nya sudah terlepas, dalam satu tarikan ia telah bertelanjang dada akibat perbuatan Luhan.

"Berbaring-lah dalam posisi tengkurap"

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Mungkin-kah Luhan ingin melakukan _ahh.._ –ia jadi gusar sendiri, tapi kenapa ia yang disuruh tengkurap? Apakah Luhan akan...

 _Sreet..!_

Sehun semakin merinding begitu merasakan kedua tangan Luhan berada di pundak nya. Benarkah Luhan ingin melakukan _itu_ padanya?

 _Puk.. puk.._

 _"Ughh...!"_

Diluar dugaan, Sehun malah melenguh merasakan tangan halus Luhan memijit daerah tengkuk nya. sesekali Luhan mengoleskan minyak aromaterapi, lalu dengan terampil memijat nya di bagian yang pegal. Sehun jadi ingin tertawa sendiri dengan pemikirannya tadi, _apa-apaan itu?_ Mana mungkin Luhan akan melakukan itu padanya.

"Bagaimana, sayang. Enak kan?" tanya Luhan disela pijatannya

"Eunghh... disana, ahh iya enak hhh.." Sehun merancau

Tangan Luhan turun memijat daerah Punggung, ia mengoleskan beberapa tetes minyak lagi sehingga permukaan kulit Sehun licin. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengurutnya walaupun Luhan sendiri tidak begitu pengalaman. Terkadang mendengar Sehun merancau seperti itu membuat pekerjaanya tidak fokus, suaminya ini sedang dipijat _atau.. ahh_

Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya, ia telah berpikiran kotor.

" _Ahh..._ enak nya, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku membutuhkan pijatanmu?" Sehun memejamkan mata, rileks.

"Sudah kubilang jika bayi ini yang menginginkannya" dengus Luhan

Selesai di daerah pinggang, Luhan meminta Sehun telentang. Tangannya yang masih terbalut minyak ia oleskan di dada Sehun, dapat ia lihat suaminya itu menatap nya intens, Luhan tiba-tiba jadi merona. Semakin turun kebawah hingga tangan licinnya sengaja menyentuh otot perut nya yang terbentuk, Luhan selalu menyukai ini ketika mereka sedang melakukan senggama. Jari-jarinya mengikuti pola otot tersebut, namun secara tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun.

"Cukup! Kau membuatku ingin—"

Luhan terkekeh namun ia tetap saja bangkit. Melepaskan setelan pajama yang melekat ditubuhnya secara mandiri hingga telanjang bulat, ia menatap Sehun tanpa dosa

 _"Aku milikmu! saranghae"_

Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, Sehun mendorongnya. Laki-laki itu merangkak keatas Luhan kemudian mengecupi setiap sisi wajah nya, kedua mata kanan dan kiri, hidung mungil nya, bibir merah ceri, dagu, kedua pipi kanan dan kiri beserta dahi. Dari mimik wajahnya terpancar aura kasih sayang teramat dalam disana.

"Kau bukanlah yang pertama bagiku, tapi ku pastikan kau akan jadi yang terakhir untuk selamanya"

Luhan rasanya begitu bahagia hingga ia tersenyum lebar, memang bukan masalah ia menikahi duda. Hatinya sudah terpaku pada pria diatasnya, dengan leluasa ia membiarkan Sehun menjamah ceruk leher nya. merasakan setiap gigitan kecil serta hisapan disana, lidahnya menyapu bagian bawah telinga, lalu mengulum cuping telinga kirinya. terasa berdebar sekaligus geli.

 _"Mmmh..."_

Jemari lentik nya menjambak rambut belakang Sehun. Pria nya itu kini beralih menyesap putingnya, Luhan mengerang dibawah kungkungan Sehun, tangan kirinya bekerja untuk memilin puting kanannya sedangkan yang kanan meremas-remas bagian bawahnya. Seluruh bagian sensitive tubuhnya dirangsang, hingga rasanya ia menjadi _hard_.

"Luhan, katakan ini bila tidak nyaman. Aku khawatir pada bayi kita" ujar Sehun disela pekerjaannya

"Tidak! Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" sahutnya, ia mengusap peluh di dahi Sehun

"Peringatkan aku bila kau kesakitan" pesannya, pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi ia lanjutkan kembali

Sehun merunduk, memberikan banyak kecupan manis di perut Luhan. sesekali menjilat nya, tepat diatas organ sensitive Luhan, sehingga Luhan merasa geli hingga tubuhnya mengelinjang. Kepala Sehun semakin turun kebawah, ia gesekkan lidahnya dengan milik Luhan yang menegak. tangan besarnya juga ikut meraba selangkangan Luhan, terkadang jari-jari nakal itu berusaha menerobos anus berkerut istrinya, satu jari yang masuk saja sudah disedot sedemikian rupa oleh dinding ototnya, Sehun semakin tidak tahan.

"Sehun, cepatlah..." Luhan memaksa, ia mendorong kepala Sehun semakin dalam

3 jarinya sudah berhasil menembus lubang sempit Luhan, Sehun menghentikan penetrasinya dan mencabut jari tersebut, membuat Luhan merasa begitu hampa. Pria itu lantas bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi menyandar diranjang.

Luhan mendekati Sehun, ia lepas semua kancing-kancing kemeja suaminya dan melempar pakaian tersebut secara asal. Sehun ikut membantunya melepaskan celana beserta dalaman, kini mereka berdua impas, sedari tadi hanya Luhan yang telanjang sedangkan Sehun berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau curang" gerutu Luhan sambil mengerucut

Bibir yang mengerucut tersebut segera dikecup oleh Sehun, "Cantik. Aku ingin kau melakukannya dari belakang"

"Tapi, kenapa—"

Sehun meraup bibirnya kembali secara cepat, lalu melepaskannya "Aku ingin bermain aman, lagipula mari kita mencoba _hal yang baru_ "

Luhan merona, ia tidak mempercayai jika Sehun yang dulunya polos menjadi seperti saat ini ketika sudah sembuh. Dan Luhan juga tidak bodoh, jelas dulu ia sering melakukannya. Ia kini mulai berbalik, menghadap kearah yang sama dengan Sehun. Secara hati-hati ia sedikit menukik, mencoba melesakkan penis Sehun kedalam lubangnya, juga dibantu Sehun yang juga memegangi pinggulnya hati-hati.

 _"Akhh..!"_

Luhan memejam erat ketika kepala penis suaminya itu berhasil masuk. Perlahan ia menggerakkannya semakin dalam dan pinggulnya ia angkat naik turun, mencoba sebagai pihak dominan kali ini walau rasanya agak sakit. Ia bergerak lambat untuk mencari titik prostatnya. dari belakang Sehun juga turut membantu, ditangkupnya kedua bongkahan pantat Luhan agar pekerjaan prianya tidak begitu berat, bisa ia rasakan lubang berkedut Luhan memijat miliknya di dalam sana dengan baik.

" _Ah_ , Ah.. aku mendapatkannya!" desahnya kacau

Luhan kembali menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan semangat, pergerakannya kali ini lebih cepat. Ia mendapatkan sensasi kenikmatan dari hasil usahanya sendiri, terkesan menyenangkan. Tangan Luhan nampak memeluk perutnya sendiri, ia mengusapnya sayang. Sehun dibelakangnya sedikit mendorong punggung Luhan agar menyandar padanya, rileks. Kini ia yang bekerja, menumbuk protat Luhan berulang-ulang hingga rasanya Luhan terhentak-hentak hebat.

"Sehun, haah.. akuuh.. _ahh!_ "

Puncaknya semakin dekat. Luhan memejam erat, bibirnya ia gigit kuat. Bayangan kabur putih menjemputnya seiring orgasme melandanya. Sehun memberinya kesempatan waktu untuk bernapas, Luhan nampak masih terengah-engah, Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan dengan membuat tanda dibelakang tengkuknya, sesekali menggigit atau sekedar memberi kecupan ringan. Tangannya terulur kedepan untuk memeluk sekaligus mengusap perut buncit Luhan.

"Kita lanjutkan"

Seusai instruksi tersebut terucap, dengan perlahan ia meminta Luhan untuk menungging kedepan tanpa melepas _penyatuan_. Sebisanya Luhan menghindari agar perutnya tidak sampai tertimbun karena menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Dari belakang, Sehun menyodokkan miliknya kuat, hal tersebut membuat Luhan memejam nikmat sekali lagi, penis tegang suaminya menghujam prostatnya telak secara beruntun, ia sampai dibuat kewalahan untuk meladeni hasrat suaminya yang diujung tanduk.

"Sehun, pelan-pelan..." Luhan merintih

Suara tubrukan antara skrotum dengan pantatnya terdengar nyaring, gairahnya semakin memuncak sejalan dengan tumbukannya yang semakin keras, dapat Luhan rasakan benda di dalam semakin panas dan membesar, Luhan membantunya dengan semakin mengetatkan otot anus nya sehingga penis Sehun benar-benar terjepit. Sehun mengerang, tanpa sadar menampar bongkahan pantat Luhan hingga si pemilik mengaduh. Ia tidak peduli dan dalam 3 tumbukan terakhir Sehun telah mendapatkan orgasmenya.

 _"Argghh...!"_

Cairannya mengalir dengan deras dalam lubang Luhan, terasa hangat dan basah. Luhan bernapas lega, Sehun kemudian melepas tautan tubuhnya. Membantu Luhan berbaring dengan hati-hati, ia mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Luhan, mengecup dahi berpeluh tersebut yang terlihat semakin seksi.

"Terimakasih, apa bayi kita merasa terganggu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus perut Luhan

"Tidak, dia merasa senang. Kau mengajaknya bermain tembak-tembakan, haha..." Luhan terkikik geli

 _"Si polos yang binal"_ sindirnya, Sehun menyentil hidung mungil Luhan

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan? jangan munafik" Luhan balas mendecih

Ganti Sehun yang tertawa, "Baiklah, aku mengakuinya"

Luhan menggesekkan rambutnya di dada Sehun, ia ingin sedikit bermanja-manja sebentar. Sehun juga menyisir helaian rambut belakang nya, ia kecupi ujung kepala Luhan berkali-kali. Jari-jari Luhan juga menyusuri bagian dada Sehun, menari-nari kecil disekitar sana. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menikmatinya, tidak ada yang ingin bicara saat ini. Hingga sebuah suara gaduh membuat mereka berdua berjengit kaget.

"Sehun, kau dengar?" Luhan mendongak kearah Sehun

"Segera pakai pakaian mu, kita kesana!" interupsi Sehun

.

.

.

"Huhuhuhu... hikss... Nenek maafkan aku hiks..."

Perempuan tua yang merupakan Ibu Luhan memicing tak suka, sambil bersedekap tangan ia melotot dengan wajah garang ke arah Ziyu. Si kecil yang diperlakukan demikian merasa ketakutan dan menangis kencang.

"Apa Ibumu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun? Lainkali pakai mata ketika jalan!" sentak Neneknya

Saat ia datang, tiba-tiba Ziyu menabraknya hingga membuatnya jatuh kebelakang. Wanita itu kesal dan Ziyu juga merasa bersalah. Tadinya ia hanya terobsesi pada belalang yang higgap diatas daun kemudian berlari untuk mengejarnya sebelum serangga itu pergi. Namun bocah tersebut tidak pernah menyangka akan menabrak neneknya yang baru saja datang.

"Maafkan aku, hik..hikss... aku tidak sengaja" Ziyu bersimpuh dibawahnya dengan berlinang air mata

Dari arah belakang, Sehun dan Luhan muncul. Sebagai anak dan menantu, mereka menunduk hormat pada wanita itu "Selamat datang, Ibu. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika akan berkunjung?" ujar Luhan seraya menyambut kedatangannya

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk putraku, bagaimana bayimu? Sehat?" Ibunya mengusap perut buncit Luhan, ia tersenyum dan selalu menanti anak itu lahir.

"Ya, tentu. Semuanya berkat do'a ibu" Sehun menimpali, ia telah membawa tubuh mungil Ziyu dalam gendongannya

"Apakah tadi terjadi sesuatu, maafkan Ziyu yang membuat Ibu kesal" Luhan menunduk pada Ibunya

"Lain kali ajari dia tata krama pada yang lebih tua" Ibunmya Luhan berujar ketus

Ibu Luhan menghela napas, ada rasa tidak suka tersendiri melihat wajah Ziyu. Walaupun anak dan menantunya telah mengadopsi bocah itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak setuju. Kalaupun bukan karena Sehun yang berkuasa disini, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ibu, silahkan duduk. Aku akan meminta Bibi Kim membuatkan teh"

"Tidak usah" wanita itu spontan menyahut

"Kenapa? Sudah lama Ibu tidak berkunjung, apa Ibu tidak ingin kita berbincang sebentar?" tukas Sehun

Wanita itu mengibas rambut terawatnya, mengamati satu persatu kukunya yang dilukis lalu berujar "Sayangnya tidak, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang sekaligus membenarkan kuku-ku yang mulai tidak beraturan. Ahh... astaga! Aku lupa, kurang 15 menit lagi diskon tas import besar-besaran di mall! Kalau begitu Ibu pergi dulu, aku cukup senang mendengar kau dan bayimu sehat"

Wanita itu melenggang pergi, tidak ingin menyempatkan diri hanya untuk sekedar berbincang melepas rindu dengan putranya yang sudah berumah tangga. Luhan menghela napas, semenjak ia menikah dengan Sehun, rasanya sang Ibu selalu memanfaatkan kekayaan suaminya. Bukan ia tidak suka, hanya saja Ibunya terlalu menghamburkan uang Sehun untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

"Sehunna, aku tidak menyangka Ibuku berubah sampai seperti ini" tukas Luhan kemudian, sambil menunduk

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan beliau seperti itu. Hanya itu kan yang membuatnya senang?" Sehun mengusap pundak Luhan

"Ya, kau benar. Hanya saja—"

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku dan si jagoan kecil merasa lapar. Tolong buatkan makanan lezat wahai Ratu manly" titah si Raja dengan sedikit gurauan

"Ya ya Paduka Ratu, pangeran kecilmu lapaaar sekali hehehe..."Ziyu yang awalnya hanya termenung sedih sekarang tertawa lebar menikmati perannya sebagai pangeran di rumah ini

" _Huftt..._ tidak sopan menyuruhku sebagai Ratu untuk memasak" Luhan mengerucut tapi kemudian "Pengecualian jika kalian yang meminta, aku akan membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati untuk yang tersayang"

Mulai dari yang kecil ia kecup sayang sampai yang besar, pengecualian untuk yang satu ini. Sehun meminta jatah lebih, dengan sekilas saling memagut bibir kemudian melepasnya. Luhan mendelik, tidak enak jika aksi keduanya disaksikan Ziyu. Beruntungnya si kecil sedang memandang kearah televisi.

"Cepatlahh... aku lapar!" rengek Sehun

"Arraseo"

.

.

.

Kim Seol mi. Wanita 48 tahun yang melahirkan Luhan 27 tahun yang lalu. Dahulunya ia hidup dalam keterbatasan ekonomi sejak suaminya meninggal, menghidupi dirinya bersama Luhan dengan mengandalkan usaha bubur miliknya, kini berubah 360 derajat menjadi seorang wanita sosialita dadakan.

"Nyonya Seol Mi, lihat! Aku memakai gelang limited eksklusif, hadiah ulangtahun dari suamiku" ujar temannya sambil memamerkan gelangnya

"Aku juga, barusan aku membeli tas keluaran terbaru Prada" Seol Mi menimpali, tidak mau kalah

Bisa ditebak darimana ia mendapatkan seluruh barang-barang mahal tersebut, mulai dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki semuanya terkesan glamour. Rambut indah hasil perawatan salon, pakaian bermerk, lukisan kukunya yang artistik, untaian perhiasan yang menggantung ditubuhnya, tas impor sampai high hells yang membuat kakinya semakin jenjang. Rasanya ia kembali muda 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Seol Mi!" seseorang memekik

"Hi Sayang, aku disini" ia melambaikan tangan, pria itu menuju kearahnya

"Jadi berkencan hari ini?"

"Tentu" Seol Mi menyahut, lantas ia berpamitan pada teman-temannya "Hari ini aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan kalian, aku punya janji"

"Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan" tukas temannya

Semenjak ia mendadak kaya, perlahan ia lupa perannya sebagai Ibu. Awalnya, Sehun memintanya untuk tinggal bersama di mansion megah tersebut, namun ia menolak. Ia malah meminta dibelikan apartemen dan berjanji akan sering-sering menjenguk putranya walau tidak tinggal bersama. Nyatanya wanita itu mengingkari janjinya sendiri, ia lebih sering menghamburkan uang Sehun untuk bersenang-senang.

Malam ini Luhan tengah dilanda rindu berat pada sang Ibu, sudah beberapa hari ponsel Ibunya tidak aktif. Akhirnya ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mengunjungi Ibunya, tapi ternyata wanita itu tidak berada dirumah. Luhan mendengus betapa ia muak melihat apartemen ini, tas-tas berserakan sampai botol anggur yang tidak dirapikan.

"Dia seperti bukan Ibuku" gumamnya jengkel

Ia tetap membersihkan apartemen tersebut meskipun kondisi perutnya semakin membuncit, kalaupun Sehun tahu, suaminya itu tidak segan-segan untuk mencegahnya melakukan aktivitas berat. Ketika ia bersih-bersih, sesekali matanya melirik barang-barang mahal milik Ibunya, Luhan jadi tersenyum masam. Apakah Ibunya hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Sehun?

Sejatinya ia maupun Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Namun Luhan berandai jika Sehun _jatuh_ lagi seperti dahulu, hidup terkatung-katung dan tidak memiliki apapun. Apakah Ibunya akan tetap menyayangi Sehun sebagai menantunya? Luhan mau dipersunting Sehun karena ia mencintainya, bukan karena uangnya. Tidak masalah jika Perusahaan suaminya bangkrut, ia sudah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk terus berada disisinya dalam kondisi apapun.

"Ibu, aku hanya ingin kau tulus menyayanginya. Benar-benar menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai menantumu. Bahkan jika suatu hari kekayaan tersebut lenyap"

 _Brakk_

Luhan terkejut, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Ibunya tengah mabuk sambil dibopong oleh seorang laki-laki berumur

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang terjadi pada Ibuku?" kontan Luhan menginterupsi, namun pria itu malah menyerigai

"Oh, jadi kau putranya? _Ahh..._ aku kekasih _–tidak_ aku hanya bilang cinta didepannya saja. Ibumu terlalu bodoh, karena rasa cintanya aku dengan gampang memoroti uangnya" pria itu lantas terbahak

Luhan mengepalkan tangan, pemandangan dihadapannya membuat ia semakin muak. "Pergi kau!"

"Sayang, aku mengantuk" rancau Ibunya digendongan pria itu

"Kau dengar—"

"Pergi atau ku—"

"Luhan?!"

Sehun berseru, lantas suaminya itu membelakanginya. Berusaha mencegah Luhan untuk tidak berhadapan dengan pria itu "Pergi darisini atau aku akan memanggil pihak keamanan"

Tahu bahwa Sehun nampak lebih kuat, akhirnya pria itu mengalah "Baiklah"

Dengan gampangnya pria itu menjatuhkan Ibu Luhan, untung saja Luhan menangkapnya dan memapah wanita itu ke ranjang. Melepas sepatu mahalnya kemudian menyelimuti wanita itu agar tetap hangat.

"Biarkan Ibu istirahat, aku ingin bicara sebentar" tukas Luhan, ia matikan lampu tidur sebelum beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamu

"Untungnya kau datang" gumamnya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengamati Luhan

"Aku baik, terimakasih. Malam ini ijinkan aku menginap sehari saja" pintanya

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu dan juga si kecil kita" Sehun menyempatkan diri mengusap lantas mengecup perut besar Luhan

"Dia selalu sehat" Luhan mengembangkan senyum "Ingin kubuatkan teh?"

"Tidak usah" Sahutnya, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sehun mengalihkan topik

" _Itu..._ tentang Ibuku, kurasa dia banyak berubah" Luhan menunduk

"Ibuku selalu mengahamburkan uang yang kau beri, aku tidak suka. Setiap hari dia berfoya-foya untuk kesenangannya, aku—"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Uangku masih cukup untuk menghidupi kalian semua. Kalau tidak ada Ibumu, laki-laki baik sepertimu tidak akan lahir ke dunia. Aku cukup beruntung dan bahagia bisa memilikimu" Sehun menggapai telapak tangan Luhan, mengusapnya kemudian mencium tangan suci tersebut dengan sayang

"Aku hanya khawatir, apakah ia benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai menantu? Bukan karena uang, tapi aku ingin dia menyayangimu penuh sebagai menantu terlepas dari alasan uang" Luhan menimpali

"Hanya dirimu disisiku. Itu sudah cukup" tukasnya

"Maafkan Ibuku, aku mewakili—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu sampai meminta maaf"

Luhan menghela napas, menatap Sehun dalam "Pulanglah. Kau nampak lelah"

Sebelum berpisah, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan tanpa ijin. Namun Luhan tetap meladeninya, hanya 5 menit namun pagutan tersebut semakin lama semakin dalam dan terkesan intim. Tidak disadari bahwa kelamaan Sehun jadi profesional sekarang.

"Aku pergi" jemarinya mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang dilelehi saliva mereka

"Hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

.

Siang ini, meskipun udara diluar cukup panas dan begitu menyengat kulit. Namun saat ini merupakan siang hari yang bersejarah, bagaimana tidak? Satu lagi keturunan Mendiang Oh akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Ya, wanita 27 tahun yang cukup dewasa, yang selalu ada disamping adik laki-laki tercintanya, Oh Sehun. Ia tidak pernah malu mengakui bahwa hidupnya sempat terpuruk beberapa tahun silam, memiliki adik yang pernah dirawat di Rumah sakit jiwa. Namun siapa sangka, kini keluarganya bangkit kembali dengan aura kebahagiaan yang selalu menyertai. Kehadiran Luhan _–merupakan salah satu faktornya,_ dan sekarang akan bertambah satu lagi bagian dari keluarga Oh, lelaki asal Perancis yang akan mendampingi hidup Oh Sera kedepannya.

Balutan gaun pengantin putih membungkus apik tubuh sintalnya, rok nya menjuntai indah, serta hiasan bunga-bunga mekar dikepala beserta buket yang ia bawa. Luhan tidak pernah tidak takjub memandangi wanita baik hati tersebut.

"Noona, aku begitu terpana melihatmu sampai mataku tidak pernah lepas memandangimu"

Sera bersemu, namun kemudian bibirnya mengerucut. Ia mengeluh pada Luhan "Kau tidak bohong, kan? Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dan katung mataku _–astaga_ , aku sudah menutupinya sampai menebal tapi—"

"Kau tetap cantik, Noona. Mau sampai kapan aku mengulanginya terus?" Luhan mendengus, dalam pangkuannya Ziyu bergerak tidak nyaman

"Bibi sangaaaaat cantik sekali" Ziyu menimpali, ia mengacungkan dua jempol mungilnya

"Dengarkan Ziyu, dia masih polos. Mana mungkin berbohong padamu" ujar Luhan

Sera mengembuskan napas, ia menyerah "Baiklah, tapi aku sedikit merasa tidak percaya diri"

"Bertaruh denganku, kalau sampai suamimu itu tidak memujimu cantik hari ini. Kelak ketika aku datang ke apartemen barumu, sediakan banyak cup besar bubble tea lengkap dengan camilannya. Kau sanggup?"

"Deal" Sera langsung menjabat tangan Luhan

"Aku tidak pernah lupa akan janji, ku jamin itu" tukas Sera

"Selamat untukmu, Sera Unnie"

Tiba-tiba suara perempuan menginterupsi, keduanya menoleh. Rupanya Hani yang datang bersama Jaemi. Hani memeluk Sera dan sekilas menempelkan kening. Wanita itu menyodorkan buket bunga Lily sebagai hadiah.

"Aku senang kau ikut menghadiri upacara pernikahanku. Juga terimakasih untuk bunganya" tukas si pengantin

"Tidak masalah" ujar Hani, ia melirik Luhan sebentar kemudian pamit "Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, sekali lagi selamat ya"

"Jangan lupa foto bersama nanti!" pekik Sera

"Itu bisa diatur" sahutnya lantas menggandeng Jaemi, ia hendak membuka pintu namun didahului oleh seseorang

 _Krieet..._

Rupanya Sehun. Suaminya.

"Direktur Oh, senang bertemu anda disini" sapanya

"Bicaralah informal jika sedang tidak di kantor" tukas Sehun, ia menyahut "Terimakasih atas kehadirannya"

"Sama-sama. Aku permisi, Direktur" Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas dan berlalu pergi darisana.

" _Papa...!"_

Ziyu langsung berlari kearah Sehun dan mendekapnya kuat, sang Papa menggendongnya dengan sayang. Sehun melirik Luhan yang terus tersenyum hari ini "Sayang, upacara pernikahannya akan segera dimulai. Bisa tinggalkan Noona cantik kita sekarang?"

"Tentu saja" Luhan menyahut, dengan senyum yang merekah ia mengangkat dua tangan terkepalnya "Semangat, Noona! Kau pasti bisa. Jangan gugup, mengerti?"

"Ya ya ya... aku tidak menyangka kalian yang menasehatiku sekarang. Tahu begini aku menikah lebih dulu sebelumnya" ujarnya disertai dengusan yang dibuat-buat

"Terimakasih adiku, Luhan, serta kehadiran Ziyu dalam keluarga ini. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya akan berlangsung bahagia seperti sekarang, aku terharu. Mengingat kita semua dalam jeratan kilas pedih masa lalu. Semuanya masih terasa mendadak, ak.. _aku—_ "

"Sudahlah, Noona. Masa lalu jangan diingat kembali" Luhan membawa Sera dalam pelukan hangatnya. Wanita itu menangis sesenggukan di pundaknya, Sehun ikut terharu. Ia menurunkan Ziyu dan ikut memeluk Noona tersayangnya, ia teringat bagaimana dulu ia sangat menolak kehadiran wanita ini, dan sekarang ia menyesal. Wanita ini bagaikan pondasi dalam hidupnya.

"Lihat sekarang, aku berani memeluk Noona dengan erat. Tidak menolak kehadiranmu lagi seperti dahulu, semua ini juga berkat bantuan Luhan. Kalau saja Noona meninggalkanku, entah jadi seperti apa keluarga ini. Terimakasih karena telah bersabar merawatku, Noona. Kini saatnya kau berbahagia dengan laki-laki pilihanmu"

Hati Sera menghangat, antara rasa haru dan bahagia begitu membuncah. Ia tergerak untuk memeluk Sehun, adiknya begitu erat dan penuh sayang "Ya, dan aku juga tidak sabar menanti keponakanku lahir, dia akan menghidupkan lagi keceriaan keluarga kita yang sepi dulu"

"Hmm... itu hadiah terindah dariku, Noona" Adiknya menimpali

"Noona, haruskah aku membenahi riasanmu lagi?" Luhan menyahut menawarkan diri

Si pengantin wanita tertawa ringan, ia mengusap lelehan air matanya "Tidak usah, biarkan aku jelek agar suamiku tidak jadi memuji. Dengan begitu tantangan darimu akan gagal"

"Noona benar-benar..."Luhan berdecak

.

.

.

Janji suci sudah terucap, baik Sehun maupun Luhan bahagia melihatnya. Dari awal acara sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah luput memandangi dua sejoli yang tengah berbahagia itu, sama bahagianya dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Sayang, apa kau juga merasa bahagia?" Sehun berujar lirih pada Istrinya, namun tidak ada sahutan. Ia menoleh, mendapati Luhan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Namun pria-Nya itu kemudian mendengus jengkel.

"Kenapa?" interupsinya lagi

"Eomma tidak hadir, padahal ini acara—"

" _Ssst..._ sudahlah, biarkan saja Ibumu"

Sehun menghela napas, lagi-lagi Luhan mempermasalahkan Ibunya. Tetapi apa yang dirasakan Luhan juga sama sepertinya, setidaknya Ibu mertuanya itu juga turut hadir walau sesibuk apapun. Hanya saja Sehun tidak pernah melontarkannya secara langsung, ia takut ucapannya melukai hati Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? _Hmm..._ bau hidangannya sampai tercium kesini" Sehun berseru, ia mencengkram pergelangan Luhan dan membawa istrinya kesana

Kue-kue beserta hidangan lezat lainnya tersaji apik dengan tampilan menggugah selera. Luhan tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu makannya jika dihadapkan dengan semua ini. Paling tidak ia bisa mencicipi semuanya, persetan dengan diet. Semenjak kehamilannya, bobotnya terus naik. Bentuk tubuhnya juga mengalami sedikit perubahan, namun suaminya itu tetap mengatakan bahwa ia cantik.

"Masa bodoh, Sera juga tidak mungkin menikah dua kali. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya _umhh.._."

Luhan melahap kue-kue itu beringas, efek rasa manis yang ditimbulkan membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Sehun yang disampingnya tetap membiarkan sambil mengembuskan napas berat. Melihat Luhan dalam kondisi hamil, nafsu makannya bertambah dua kali lipatnya.

"Astaga! semua ini enak _umh... nyam nyam..._ yang disana juga—"

Intonasinya menurun, Luhan terdiam bahkan kue yang ia pegang terjatuh. Sehun disampingnya panik, ia hendak bertanya pada Luhan namun pria-nya itu memandang kosong. Satu tangannya terangkat dan mendarat pada perutnya, semakin lama rasa nyeri itu menjadi-jadi.

 _"Akhhh...!"_

Luhan jatuh limbung, dengan sigap Sehun menggapainya. Ia merasakan Luhan mencengkram lengannya erat, mukanya memerah padam serta keringat yang mengucur deras. _Oh tidak_ , Luhannya sedang menahan sakit. Ini pertama kalinya, dan Sehun amat panik.

"Asisten Kim, Cepat siapkan mobil!" teriaknya

Sehun memandangi Luhannya yang sedang merintih, mata rusanya sesekali memejam menahan sakit.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, sayang"

Sebagai penenang, Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lama dan begitu sarat akan cinta.

.

.

.

Ditemani Hani, Sehun berulangkali mengembuskan napas berat sambil mulutnya bergerak-gerak merapalkan doa pada Yang Kuasa. Sebagai calon Ayah, rasa gugup tersebut sangat besar ketika menanti persalinan buah hatinya. Ya, buah hati yang tumbuh atas dua perasaan saling mencintai antara dirinya dan Luhan _–lelaki_ yang telah ia percayai untuk selamanya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa si jabang bayi akan lahir sekarang. Kakaknya, Sera. Masih harus menjalani prosesi pernikahan, sedangkan Ibunya? _Ahh..._ wanita itu. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin durhaka, namun kelamaan wanita itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Namun untungnya Hani bersedia menemaninya disini, wanita cantik itu menjaga Jaemi beserta Ziyu selagi menanti tangisan seorang bayi dari dalam ruangan sana.

"Semangat! Luhan pasti bisa melewatinya, aku yakin itu" ujar Hani ditengah kesunyian

"Ya. Aku begitu tegang, terimakasih semangatnya" timpalnya

Hani tersenyum, sekelebat ingatan saat ia melahirkan Jaemi dulu. Junmyeon juga sama cemasnya, harusnya Sehun yang merasakan itu. Namun ia terlanjur berkhianat dan terjebak dalam permainan Junmyeon. Tapi itu masa lalu, diantara mereka tidak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkannya.

Lama mereka terdiam lagi, Hani berinisiatif untuk membeli dua kaleng kopi. "Kau mau kopi, kurasa nanti malam kau harus begadang?"

"Tidak usah, aku—"

 _Oeeekk... oekkk..._

Tubuh Sehun menegang, ia menatap teduh pada pintu ruangan dimana di dalamnya terdapat Luhan beserta bayinya. Sehun mendengarnya, buah hatinya itu menangis dengan keras. Ia terharu, dia adalah anaknya setelah 4 kali menikah. Dan itu bersama Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini" ia bergumam lantas bernapas lega

"Sehun-ah selamat! Kau jadi seorang Ayah sungguhan sekarang" Hani bersorak girang, ia menepuk pundak Sehun berkali-kali

"Ziyu-yah, kau dengar? Adikmu telah lahir ke dunia!" Sehun menciumi dahi putra angkatnya, Ziyu juga nampak senangnya seperti yang lain

"Ayo Papa! Aku ingin lihat adik bayi" serunya bersemangat

.

.

.

Namanya Oh Haowen. Bayi laki-laki tersebut memiliki wajah domianan seperti Papa nya. Kulit putih, mata sipit serta dagu lancipnya benar-benar duplikat seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan tak pernah berhenti menatap lekat putra yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Bayi tersebut sedang menyusu rakus, sedangkan jemari Luhan mengusap dahinya sayang.

"Jadilah anak yang pintar seperti Papa, dan baik hati seperti Bunda. Kelak saat besar, kau juga harus akur dengan Hyungmu" Luhan bergumam sayang

Dari samping, Sehun juga mengenggam jemari mungil bayinya yang terus mengepal. Ia mengelusnya sayang lantas ikut bergumam "Bundamu benar, aku begitu bahagia ketika kau lahir. Seluruh kebahagiaanku terasa lengkap berkat kehadiranmu"

"Bukankah semua orang menantikan kelahirannya?" Luhan menyahut, Sehun juga mengiyakan

"Benar, apalagi aku. _Ahh..._ rasanya aku jadi tidak sabar mendengarnya memanggilku Papa"

Bayi dalam pelukan Luhan menggeliat-liat. Rupanya ia sudah kenyang. Perlahan si mungil memejamkan matanya sampai tertidur lelap.

"Kapan Haowen besar? Aku tidak sabar ingin mengajaknya bermain bersama!" Ziyu berseru, menatap lekat Haowen dengan penuh cinta

"Sabar ya Ziyu, nanti kalau Haowen bermain denganmu kau harus bisa mengalah. Arraseo?"

"Nde eomma!"

 _Krieet..._

Pintu terbuka, beberapa pria laki-laki bertubuh tegap datang dengan seragam polisi lengkap. Sehun dan Luhan dibuat saling berpandangan, apa gerangan mereka datang kemari? Sebagai kepala keluarga, Sehun yang maju menghadapi mereka.

"Selamat siang Tn. Oh, kami mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putramu. Tapi kami mohon maaf jika harus menyampaikan berita tidak mengenakkan ini—"

Ditempatnya Luhan menegang, ia takut terjadi sesuatu.

Dipoisinya Sehun mencoba bersikap tenang "Apa yang terjadi?"

Beberapa dari mereka menghela napas, rasanya sungkan ketika melihat keluarga tersebut sedang dilanda rasa kebahagiaan. Namun mereka tetap harus menyampaikannya walaupun pahit.

"Ny. Seol Mi meninggal di apartemennya. Ia ditemukan tewas diatas ranjangnya dengan beberapa luka tusukan serta bekas cengkraman tangan pada lehernya. Setelah kami selidiki, barang-barang berharga korban juga dibawa kabur. Kami masih mencari identitas pelaku untuk menangkapnya"

Luhan bersandar lemas, rasa bahagianya kandas tergantikan dengan bulir tangisan pilu.

"Kami mengharap kerjasama anda untuk ikut ke TKP saat ini juga"

Sehun melirik Luhan, ia tahu istrinya sedang terguncang. Langkah pelannya ia bawa untuk memeluk erat Luhan, mengecup dahinya berkali-kali hanya untuk memberikan rasa tenang. "Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali"

"Sehunna _hikss..."_

 _"Ssstt..._ tenanglah sayang, ingat Haowen masih membutuhkanmu" bisiknya sambil terus mengusap belakang kepala Luhan

Pria-nya mengangguk mengerti, perlahan ia melepas pelukannya. Membiarkan Sehun pergi

.

.

.

Sekelebat ingatannya saat wanita itu dengan tulus merawatnya, mengantarkannya sampai sejauh ini, walau terkadang beberapa ucapannya menyinggung hati terdalamnya. Luhan tidak pernah lupa, untuk terakhir kalinya saat sang Ibu menjenguknya, dia mengatakan bahwa ingin segera melihat Cucu tersayangnya.

Luhan tahu, bahwa Ibunya tidak menyukai kehadiran Ziyu.

Meski telah berubah banyak, namun naluri seorang Ibu tidak pernah luntur dalam dirinya. Bisa ia pastikan, ketika bertemu Haowen Ibunya akan langsung menggendong bayi tersebut dan menumpahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya, sama seperti ketika Luhan lahir dahulu.

Namun kini semuanya hanya angan, Ibunya telah tiada akibat perbuatan keji seseorang. Harusnya ia melarang sang Ibu tinggal sendiri, harusnya ia bisa menjaga Ibunya, _harusnya—_

 _"Hahhh..."_

Luhan memejamkan mata, meresapi rasa kehilangan yang menyedot seluruh pikirannya. Ia salah, membuang stamina primanya untuk menangisi kepergian sang Ibu. Sehun berkata benar, Haowen disini masih membutuhkannya. Hanya saja ini lain cerita, keadaannya begitu sulit. Ia bahagia Haowen lahir dengan selamat namun ia harus membayar setimpal atas kepergian sang Ibunda.

Ia melirik Haowen, bayi tersebut menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya.

"Kau belum minum sejak tadi" Luhan menggumam, ia melepas dua kancing atas kemejanya. Mendekatkan bibir mungil si bayi pada putingnya

Sayangnya, Haowen menolak minum. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Luhan gusar

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, nak? Kenapa menolak susu Ibumu? Apa kau juga merasakan kepedihan yang sama sepertiku?"

 _Oeeek... oekkk..._

Tangis Haowen pecah, Luhan kelimpungan. Untungnya Babysitter tersebut langsung tanggap untuk membantunya.

Luhan terduduk lemah, masih terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya, membawa sebuah guci berisi abu yang ia yakini itu milik Ibunya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin kau memberikan penghormatan terakhir" Sehun berujar lirih, tidak tega melihat kondisi Luhan

Luhan bangkit, mengusap sekilas air matanya. "Ayo!" serunya

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun meletakkan guci tersebut disamping guci lain milik Ibu dan Ayahnya. Sehun dan Luhan berdiri sejajar, membungkuk hingga bersujud sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada mending sang Ibu.

Setelah bangkit dari sujudnya, Luhan terisak kencang. Masih belum merelakan kepergiannya.

"Sehunna, tanpa Ibu _ak_ -aku _merasa... hikss..."_

"Jangan bersedih, masih ada aku disini" Sehun membawa Luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya

Luhan tidak bisa bicara lagi, ia sesenggukan hebat. Sang empu juga merasa jas bagian pundak kanannya terasa amat basah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengusap punggung prianya dan membisikkan kata penenang. Ya, seperti dulu ketika Sehun terpuruk.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal serupa. Kini kita tidak memilki orangtua lagi. Namun kehadiran Noona, kau, dan anak-anak kita. Aku sudah merasa lengkap"

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu, kita akan terus bersama walau sesulit apapun keadaan. Tetaplah disampingku dan jangan buat aku kecewa. _Aku..._ telah percaya sepenuhnya padamu"

Satu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya "Kau yang terakhir walau bukan yang pertama, aku mencintaimu untuk selamanya"

" _Na.. hikss... d-do..."_

"Jadi sekarang, mari kita tetap selalu bersama. Dalam suka maupun duka. Seperti janji suci yang kita ucap dulu dihadapan Tuhan, sekalipun aku tak pernah mengingkarinya. Pegang janjiku, Luhan. Aku bersumpah atas seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangku. _Semuanya milikmu_ "

.

.

.

 **-o0o0o0-**

Kepikiran beberapa readers yang minta sequel sana-sini, akhirnya aku buatin juga (mumpung mood lagi baik gara-gara abis ultah :v ) Alhamdulillah seluruh kegiatan bermalam udah selesai, bertahap FF ku yang lain akan dilanjut secepatnya. sampai jumpa lagi :)


End file.
